Fawkes spills the beans
by SfoCrazy
Summary: Harry Potter is placed, then he disappears. Dumbledore realizes his plans must be changed to another fool if he is to remain the leader of the wizard world. Will it be Longbottom or the current Lord's Slytherin attending Hogwarts? The other players finally allow Fawkes to spill the beans. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Fawkes spills the beans**

With over 740,000 Harry Potter stories out there so I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. I am having fun and it's addicting, so on with my attempt at writing so let me get out my crayons and get started. You get it as I write it and it's as fast as I can put the words down on the screen. If you look past my grammar etc, you may find a story, then maybe not. This contain lot of character bashing, character death and not book compliant.

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away. Maybe?

 **Fawkes spills the beans**

.

Prologue:

The day had just fallen into night and the black striped cat remained perched on a nearby wall as it had the entire day. Should anyone have paid attention to the cat they would get the impression that the cat waiting for something?

The old man with the long white beard and strange clothing was not Saint Nicholas but he was going to drop off a package. When the huge man riding a motorcycle handed a bundled baby to the strangely dressed man the cat transformed into an elderly lady with a pointed hat. It appeared that no one in the neighborhood was paying attention as the lady exclaimed, "Albus they're the worst type of Muggles!"

The trio departed leaving the baby on the doorstep. The strange man had not removed the sleeping spell he had cast upon the child so the child would not wake for a few hours. It was just as well as a large bird descended from a nearby tree and snatched up the child. Both disappeared in a flaming ball of fire.

Had anyone been able to observe they would have seen a dozen multicolored birds forming a circle around a sleeping child lying in the middle of that circle of birds. History refers to these birds as Phoenixes. They were now chirping at each other as if attempting to come to a decision. Finally it appeared that an agreement had been made and a silver Phoenix approach the baby. The Phoenix nipped the baby on the arm and then dropped Phoenix tears on the baby's small cut, causing the cut to instantly heal. Harry Potter was return to the doorstep just in time to be discovered by the Dursley family. No one missed him while he was gone.

Approximately seven years later…

I was reminiscing how I've done a couple things in my short life that make me very happy. Right now I'm sitting at the Goblins bank, called Gringotts. The Goblins have been oscillating between happy greed and an anger that is something to see and fear. Presently I'm a very smug eight-year-old, and since there is a break in the action I've been looking backwards into my short life.

Flashback:

I was definitely happy that there was a serious side of me and the primary school had a library. I spent a lot of time there studying and avoiding Dudley Dursley and his gang. Being encouraged by my physical safety, that I obtained in the school library, I spent every bit of time that I could sneaking away from my so called home and into the Little Whinging library. In my young life I learned to stay away from Vernon Dursley and my Aunt Petunia Dursley as well as their son.

No one cares and no one will help, so I have become a loner. Dudley and his gang attend the same school as I and live to thump on me especially when I am away from the safe libraries. I have been confined in the Dursley house in a cupboard under the stairs for as long as I can remember. Everywhere I'm allowed to go brings me physical abuse from one or more of the Dursley's except for my library time. That made the local library, besides providing a safe environment, it has given me a valuable set of ethics which in the end may have given me more than I could ever imagine.

Initially the library showed me agencies that dealt with child abuse. But in every attempt on my part…well…all my complaints always ended strangely. For the most part it seemed that everyone just seemed to forget me and my complaints. It was as if my complaints never happened and I ended back at the Dursley's for more physical and mental tuning at the hands of Vernon Dursley.

Rather than cursing the Fates or the Dursley's I was resigned to the fact that I would never be more than an underfed runt that wore glasses. What they couldn't take away from me was my intelligence and what I had learned even though I had to pretend that I was the dunce of the household. If I live long enough I'd be escaping the Dursley's on my 18th birthday. Or so I had thought.

My biggest find was when the Dursley's were happy to inform me that my parents died in a car crash and that's how I received the scar on my forehead. All other information from the Dursley's was forbidden and could lead to my being slapped around for asking any more freakish questions. Somehow I knew I was missing information I should know, so…I set out to see what was missing.

I found in the library that there was "The General Registry Office" which is part of Her Majesty's Passport Office. Since this office maintain the archives of all births, marriages and deaths dating back to 1837 I figured that I might find a bit of information about my parents. That bit of information might lead me somewhere. After all my parents were real, they lived somewhere and they died somewhere.

The Dursley's saw a stupid dumb freak that was worthless and I will say I'm very good at acting that way out of self-defense. In reality the libraries have made me quite a smart and angry little shit. My plans were all set and ready to be implemented.

It took me months to snitch enough money out of Dudley's room to take a bus to the General Registry Office. I of course would not be given the time of day but Dudley, even at his age, was handed money for sweets or for meals at school. This was done on a constant basis and Dudley would just toss the leftover bills or change in his room. Being a lazy Git, and rather than look around in his dresser or wherever, he rarely looked for that change and went to his parents and asked for more. Of course he was also prone to beat up kids in the school yard for other kids' lunch money. So I could liberate a little bit at a time from his room until I felt I had enough and I was off.

The maps, bus schedules and office locations I found in the library. I wasn't sure what information I could find or what information I could afford but no sooner had I reach the counter at The General Registry Office, when…

"You're Harry Potter aren't you? I never thought I would ever get to meet you! Could I ask if you a few questions?" The clerk was definitely excited as he kept staring at the scar on my forehead.

"Miss Summers could you cover the counter for me for a few minutes, Thank you".

He did most of the talking as he apparently had read a whole bunch of Harry Potter books and was enamored with the legends.

There are books about me, Harry Potter? I almost yelled out loud… what is this insanity?

To say the least I was confused but he kept on going about what was in these books and magic. Any question I asked just received another question from the clerk as he seemed to be answering his own questions from information in those same Harry Potter books.

That's how I got a mind boggling overload of information just from his questions and self supplied answers. One of my questions he did answer, as he gushed over how I could find all of these Harry Potter books, at some place called Flourish & Blott's in Diagon Alley.

"All you have to to do is enter the Leakey Cauldron on Charring Cross Rd. and asked Tom the barkeep for entry into the Alley. I'm a squib and can't use a wand so I can't tell you how to use a wand but you use magic on the wall in the back…"

I don't think I ever got his name but he just kept asking questions. Most of them I couldn't answer before his next question was delivered. Some of the questions were really stupid like…

"How does it feel to ride a dragon when you fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and what does he really look like?"

I was able to pass them off with one word answers such as "fantastic" or "mean" before another question was tossed my way. Overall I thought he was some kind of a nut that fell off the back of a farmer's lorry but one question got my interest as he asked, "Is it true that you have millions of quid in your Gringotts bank vaults in Diagon Alley?"

No one missed me while I was gone.

End Flashback:

Now it's taken me a number of months to snitch enough quid to make it here and see if there is an off chance that there is some money in this Gringotts bank. Not that I was going to be able to do much with it but it was nice to know in planning my future after the Dursleys. Besides I was dying of curiosity, could this place and people like he described really exist?

I found the smoke filled Leakey Cauldron with its peeling plaster and it's sole lighting from candles. Tom was nice enough to do the wall in back exposing the alley which appeared to have fallen out of the last century.

The people really dressed strange and their color coordination was shocking. The stores seem to contain strange and weird stuff like Newt eyes and Dragon scales. Along with all this strange Disney like stuff I spied a couple of multicolored birds on the rooftops that at first I though they were stuffed props. I never come across them in my reading in the libraries. All this seemed like it must be part of some theatrical set for some weird movie.

The people in the Alley were weird enough but some were rude and some downright mean. A blonde haired man and a blonde haired kid that was about my age were the best example. I swear the man went out of his way to shove me to the ground and take a swipe at me with his snake headed cane. Then his kid tried to kick me in the head as he passed sneering something that sounded like, "Mudblood". Being around Vernon Dursley I easily rolled out of their way. The man put his hand on the kids shoulder as they continued on their path down the alley. It was as if they were due this privilege.

I almost ran like hell after seeing the bank guards. However my reading in the libraries had told me that many animals had been trained as guards so I pressed forward. After all they were carrying axes and swords and not automatic weapons. I made it all away onto the main floor of Gringotts before I saw that those creatures were actually running the bank. I am only eight years old and while my brain said one thing my feet were trying to head the other way. I'm sure I looked scared, lost and confused.

"Where are your parents or guardian? We don't allow children to wander around lose in the bank!" This was roughly said by what I was soon to learn was a goblin who changed his demeanor as I turned around and he spotted the scar on my forehead.

"Oh Mr. Potter what can we do for you here at Gringotts?" Apparently my scar was some kind of identification to everybody

That's when even weirder things started happening. I think I stuttered out a question about if I or my parents ever had an account in their bank. I'm not sure what he was thinking at that time but he reached over and grabbed my arm apparently to direct me to a side door. The second he touched my arm he recoiled as if he had been burnt. I got a verbal one way ticket to that side door and a conference room where I was left alone for quite a while.

Meanwhile, else where in the edifice:

"Bank Manager Ragnot THE wizard child of prophecy is in conference room four but he doesn't know who he is and is asking if he has an account here."

"WHAT! Explain Knifethruster!

"The child, it's Harry Potter, he has the scar and I could feel the dark magic residing in him but he apparently doesn't know anything. He was asking if he or his parents had an account or has an account here in Gringotts. It appears that he knows nothing about the wizard world. In fact he's dressed like some poor Muggle beggar."

"Have the word spread throughout Gringotts that no one is to pass any information to that child or that the child of prophecy has been found. Tell everyone that if the child enters the bank that you or I should be called immediately to assist Lord Potter. If what you say Knifethruster is accurate the Goblin Nation can gain greatly, if this is properly handled. Imagine THE Goblin prophecy unfolding in our lifetime."

I've been sitting in this room not knowing what was coming next for what seemed a very long time. But then I started considering my current position as being in a larger room in my new cupboard under the stairs. That was until an older goblin entered the room.

"Knifethruster says you're claiming to be Harry Potter and you are asking if your parents had an account in this bank? Has not your magical guardian discussed your finances that exist in the magical and mundane worlds?

"I'm sorry but what's a magical guardian and why is everybody I talk to talk about magic like its real? Uncle Vernon would beat the crap out of me if I use the word magic as he says it doesn't exist."

"You're stating that Albus Dumbledore has never explained your finances or explain that you're a Wizard?"

"I don't believe I've ever heard that name before and as far as I know I've never met the individual. And I guess Uncle Vernon must be right and I am a freak."

The flood of questions I was asked only brought more questions when I gave what few answers I could. Crikey! I may study in the library a lot but I am only eight years old. I told him of how Vernon beats on me and how I live in the cupboard under the stairs but who knows what a Hogwarts is or how many Knuts are in a Galleon?

I then end up getting another overload of information, most of which was nice, like I am a really rich wizard kid. Only one bit was upsetting and that was going to be checked on a bit later. So after pricking my finger and putting some blood on a piece of paper, I am now again waiting. They apparently now know that I am me. I just wish they would explain to me who everybody thinks I am. But right now I'm being ignored as they are too busy being all agitated and scurrying around like angry ants.

As I sat there I saw paperwork being produced out of thin air and signed with feathers. It seems like I have a number of titles and vaults but I can not take money out until I was seventeen. BUT! It seems that a few people had broken a few rules and have upset the Goblins. Knifethruster had me sign a couple of documents with a strange feather that made the back of my hand itch something terrible. The books in my schools library had never mentioned any of this stuff but the older Goblin said everything would be explained it all to me later in the day. So now I'm again waiting alone in a room.

Finally some goblins came and I'm led off to what looks like a hospital room where I was given something to drink and I fall asleep.

I hoped no one missed Harry Potter while I was gone.

Chapter 1 – –Truth and lies

Around this time that Harry Potter was dealing with the goblins in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was at his desk rubbing his hands together. He just made a substantial withdrawal from the Potter vaults under the auspices of a new wardrobe and subsistence allowance for Harry Potter at the Dursley's. In fact, all the money had increased his vault substantially. Dumbledore had plans to stop by and introduce himself to Harry next year. At that time he would explained about magic and Hogwarts which would put the kid completely in a daze. He would then give the kid of few Galleons and have him sign a stack of documents. His eyes twinkled as he thought of the Will that would be hidden in the midst of all those unimportant documents. He was sure the kid would sign everything without reading and he could add the actual signing date on the Will just before the kid met Tom. Then all those beautiful Galleons in the Potter vaults would be his. There was no way that an untrained kid could take on Lord Voldemort without proper training and live. Yes, Sybill Trelawney's prophecy would be fulfilled as all the signs were that Lord Voldemort to would be returning. After all Dumbledore had been planning and manipulating for 50 years, ever since Tom Riddle had been found in an orphanage.

/Scene Break/

"I'm sure that you have a headache so if you drink this you will find that the headache will go away. It was a nasty piece of dark magic in that scar in your forehead." I drank and the headache did go away, now if I could get the taste to go away. I was then led to a very fancy office where the older Goblin was sitting behind a desk.

"Harry take a seat I need to explain some things to you. First off you may call me Ragnot. I'm going to skip all the legal stuff, if you have questions please ask. The Goblin Nation has determined that you have been abused by numerous people in many ways. Because of these improprieties we were able to make you a ward of the Goblin Nation after a few threats of bank closure. We are also now your magical guardians. The first thing we need to do is determine where you're going to live. If you wish you may return to your relatives or you can allow us to make other accommodations for you." He was grinning when he said the last part about returning to the Dursley's.

"You mean I can decide not to return to the Dursleys?"

"Yes Harry you have sufficient Galleons to live quite comfortably elsewhere."

"Thank you, I'll take the elsewhere, I never want to go back to the Dursley house ever again."

"We will arrange living quarters for you and ensure that you receive tutors to give you the training and medical attention that your last magical guardian should have been providing."

I wondered if anybody would miss me now that I am gone from the Dersleys?

/Scene Break/

The next couple weeks were a whirlwind of information on things to learn via hired tutors. I had potions to drink, learning who I was and why I could afford all this. Give or take a galleon or two I could afford all this due to a loophole. While I was unable to touch my family vaults money until I was seventeen there was a trust vault. My parents had set up a trust vault with 30,000 galleons to be refilled to that level annually but they had not stated that early withdrawal was prohibited.

"The basic idea was for you to learn how to invest and make money and of course cover your tuition and expenses while at Hogwarts. That way you would be able to responsibly take over the Potter financial affairs after your parents decided to retire." Ragnot exsplained.

The Goblins rented me a two bedroom flat over the Shrunken Head store in Knockturn alley which I paid for along with my paying for my tutors. The Goblins could not accompany me without drawing attention, especially in downtown London, so I was now the proud owner of Libby a female house elf. She would be able to POP me, in case of troubles, to Gringotts and could remain out of sight while we were in London.

Most of the explanations from Ragnot were over my head but some of it was crystal clear…

"Harry, Dumbledore has not provided you crucial training and information that every heir apparent should receive. It's obvious that you were put in an abusive household and not checked upon, we believe the person responsible was again Dumbledore. We are also investigating his making large withdrawals from your family fault attributed to schooling costs and your general upkeep. Why are you laughing Harry?"

"Uncle Vernon always complained he never received anything from anybody for my upkeep. His mantra was that I be grateful for the table scraps and secondhand clothes from Dudley." I could care less, I was now a ward of the Goblin Nation and my life had turned up roses.

"Harry this is Libby and she has instructions to report to me but she will take you around Wizard and Muggle shopping for wardrobes, books and made sure you are properly fed. She will invisibly escort you around both Alleys and even parts of London." Ragnot then launched off into the explanation about house elves and that she was to accompany me for my protection.

Not that I cared but every once in a while I would stop and wonder if anybody had noticed my absence. There was definitely nothing in any of the news papers considering how famous I was supposed to be.

Around this time the Goblins made a mistake which ended up being very positive in both of our futures. Neither of us currently would recognize the mistake. The Goblins had hired a great number of tutors, both wizard and Goblin, which were teaching me all kinds of magic but the Goblins mistake was allowing me access to their libraries. These libraries were Goblin libraries and no one considered that certain spells and potions were for Goblins only. They weren't labeled "For Goblin use only" they were just there and what did I know at that time in my life…

What I knew was there was a lot of material that I was being taught. There was everything from spell incantations, proper potion and brewing procedures, wizard law to etiquette such as the use of cutlery, the way of eating formally and addressing other ancient and noble families. My head was ready to explode and then I found a potion in the library that would help me "learn faster". Potions was like cooking in the kitchen and I had definitely been doing that for the last number of years at the Dursley's. All the strange ingredients were easily found in the Alley so…Of course I brewed it and swallowed it and…I didn't become Superman. In fact I couldn't tell the difference so I pressed on. What was missed was the Goblin's definition of "learn faster".

/Scene Break/

Ragnot made sure he saw me every week to receive further explanations on what was going on that affected me and why the Goblins were involved in and what they were doing.

"Harry with your scar removed it is not likely that people will recognize you as Harry Potter. To further keep the unwanted people away from you you're going to have a new name and a few other changes. In the future you will be known as Lord Harold Wilhelm Smythe."

"Ragnot that is a horrible name, can't I be known as something simple like Harry Smith?"

"You can make up your own nickname Harry but right now you need to get use to being called by a different name. We are using a name that was used by a real family long ago and is recognized as Muggle nobility."

Ragnot also explained that the evil man Lord Voldemort, who killed my parents, left a piece of himself in my scar and his evil followers would be happy to capture me, should they find Harry Potter. Somehow I had the feeling there was a lot more to all this and I would find out more at a later date. I had enough to keep me busy with the tutors teaching me from books, the potions I had to drink, and then there was always something popping up even while I was gone from the bank…

"Master Harry, the Manager Boss-man state that Lord Harold yous needs to go to London to be getting new hairy styled. When wees come bank manager Boss-man wants your eyes fixed in the bank's hospital and your essays is due on potions."

/Scene Break/

In the headmaster's office Dumbledore had a number of documents spread across his desk. The documents contained the cost of running each area of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was in the process of seeing how he could manipulate funds so the Deputy Headmistress McGonagall didn't catch him skimming Galleons into his personal vault. It took a lot of Galleon in bribes to effect people that kept 'The Great Leader of the Light' in so many powerful offices. That's when his silver little trinkets started to scream and puff smoke; there was trouble at number 4 Privet Dr. Potter's blood wards had collapsed. Sticking his head in the fireplace he called for Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Albus what can I do for you?"

"Minerva could you contact a couple of our friends from the Order and have them meet me at Privet Drive, it appears the wards have fallen and I will meet them there."

"Fawkes!"

The house at number 4 Privet Drive look normal so the great leader of light walk up the walkway to the front door and knocked. He was met with, "Vernon their master freak is at the front door!"

Vernon stormed the front door and yelled, "Get off my property you freak and keep the rest of your lot away from this house."

"Mr. Dursley I would like to see Harry Potter."

"He's gone and good riddance so now you can get gone! AND! don't try any that freakish hocus-pocus. I've got letters exposing you and your world in a number of locations. If anything happens to my family you and your freaks will be exposed big time!"

"Mr. Dursley I give you fair warning that you will be in horrendous danger if we don't find Harry Potter and return him to this house…"

"Get gone you old pervert or I will call the local constable!"

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy camper, he found that Harry Potter had disappeared months ago. It was now time to reactivate the entire Order of the Phoenix, Potter must be found.

/Scene Break/

About a year after Harry departed the Dursley's:

"Harry it's now time to start teaching you how to cast the spells you've been learning about. Since you can't be waving around a wand at your age without bringing the Aurors down on us so were going to the upper level of Knockturn alley and get you a focus ring."

"I'm ready to go Mr. Sullivan, Lippy!"

"We will be going to go up the stairs to Wandnesttons wands and please let me do all the talking. Remember Harry your Harold Smythe and you should use this focus ring in public unless it's an emergency, okay Harry?"

Ragnot had all my tutors swear an unbreakable vow of silence when it came to my information. He also provided training facilities in Gringotts and the special room for when I got my focus ring. One aspect that I had read up on and talk to the tutors about was wandless spell casting. I was learning spells, didn't they think I would find a way to perform them? While the tutors weren't of much help I had been playing around and found that I could summon small light objects without a focus ring or wand. I finally realized that I was restricted to small light objects but then I wondered if I could send the objects away. After much practicing on my own time I got quite accurate sending items back from where I had summoned them. Unfortunately that was the extent of my wandless magic.

/Scene Break/

The Wandmaker was really nice…"Now you will find the ring expand as you grow but I must again warn you. Mr. Sullivan is assured me that you receiving training with this rings' use but be careful at your age things can go wrong. If you don't focus your magic and focus on your ring and a specific target, Merlin only knows what will come out or when."

I got another lecture from Mr. Sullivan on the way back to Gringotts and my training room. Upon entering the training room I saw a huge dummy, well at my age an adult was huge.

"Now Harry, what you do is aim you ring at the dummy. Our first the training is going to be about accuracy because if you can't hit what you're aiming at your spell is useless. Now focus on pushing the dummy backwards by forcing a bit of magic through your ring and at the dummy."

"SPLAT!"

A bit later:

"Director I really wasn't expecting anything on his first try. Even if he got it right I expected a minimal effect on the dummy. But not only did he hit it but it was flung with such force against the wall that it was actually crushed." Tutor Sullivan was approaching a loss of control.

"Excellent, keep up his training and make sure he is learning as much and as quickly as he can." Bank Manager Ragnot was displaying a large goblin grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – – The invisible me

.

I was now wearing the focus ring on my left hand and was proud and feeling like an adult. I knew Libby was always around for my protection but Ragnot had explained that I had responsibilities and I made sure I handled them responsibly. I got up on time and did my studying and homework. While I would stroll down Knockturn Alley enjoying the day I made sure that I was on time to meet my tutor in Gringotts. In the beginning my strolls around Knockturn Alley weren't all that enjoyable but once I got my focus ring and my rep…

Flashback:

"Not lost are you dearie?" a voice from a small dark alleyway made me jump. An ancient hag made to block my way, holding a tray of what looked horribly like body parts. She leered at me, showing black chipped teeth. "Why don't you come up to my place and get a nice cup of hot tea." That day I just ran and received the wrath of Ragnot. Libby apparently had made a report.

"Why do you think your apartment is in Knockturn Alley? Did you got a focus ring just for show? Have you not been learning charms and curses to use on your enemy? Even at your age you have the power. Go back to your apartment and contemplate your actions, you are dismissed!"

I did just that, so on a later Knockturn Alley encounter…

"Oy mate look what we have here! I bet you be getting us a fair bit of gold at the Body Parts Emporium." I had been practicing up on my stunners and others spells to immobilize problems and Ragnot's words echoed in my head. My stunner took care of his mate, he got an 'Expulso' to the chest. The stone wall behind him gave him a sudden stopping crunch.

End flashback:

The months were flying by and I was still as busy as ever but today I have some free time. I thought I would wander down to Magical Menagerie and check out all the spiders, toads and snakes. I never got there this day as I heard sobbing from the alley between the stores. There between the cardboard cartons was a girl about my age crying her eyes out.

"Hey are you hurt?" All I got as an answer was more sobbing. "I'm called Harry what your name?" Still no answer, "Do you want me to get an adult?"

"No! Please NO!"

"Well you can do is tell me your name."

Sob, "Wendy."

I wasn't sure why but then again why not? "Wendy how about you come with me to my place we can have a cup of tea. It will be just you and me and no adults, okay?"

Sob, "0K"

By the time Libby got the tea served Wendy was telling her story… "Both my parents are dead and they put me in an orphanage. I got to wondering when I turned eleven years old where I was going to school, we all have heard about Hogwarts. The headmistress at the orphanage said there was no money to be sending us orphans to any school, that when we turn seventeen we would have to go find a job someplace. While some of the older boys heard me asking and they said if I had no schooling I would have to become a prostitute in Knockturn Alley. I just started running and then I realized I was lost."

"My parents are dead also, but someone put me with a relative, all that family could do was make me work and beat me a lot. I have a friend who I guess you can call an adult but he helped me out. Why don't we walk over to his office and have a little talk with him. He helped me and maybe he can help you."

/Scene Break/

"I'm sorry Harry but there is nothing we can do unless you wish me as your guardian to put her under the protection of your Ancient and Noble House." Ragnot explained.

I could see Wendy was about ready to break back into tears so I asked, "So what does this house protection entail?"

"You would basically be responsible to ensure that she's feed, clothed and has a place to sleep and of course you have to pay for her schooling."

"Can I afford all that?"

Ragnot started laughing, "If you say yes, I will, as your magical guardian, cover these expenses from your vault. We will discuss your total family estate before you go to school but believe me you have more than enough."

So with my new credit card, Wendy and myself started shopping for her stuff. Wendy got the second bedroom and Lippy was ecstatic that with the extra work.

/Scene Break/

Wendy and I get along real good which was nice as we stayed together under Lippy's protection. Wendy would not be told that I was a Potter by order of Ragnot. She would only knew me as Harry a.k.a. Lord Harold Wilhelm Smythe, at least to start with.

It was only a few days later, "Hey you two! What are your names and what are you doing wander around here in Kockturn Alley?" The question came from one of the two Aurors that were patrolling the area.

While I hesitated Wendy jumped right in, "I'm Wendy Smythe and this is my brother Lord Harold Wilhelm Smythe, why do you ask?"

"The Ministry is looking for Dumbledore's Ward who ran away so we are here again having to check all the kids about your age." Auror one answered.

They then turned and headed off down another part of the alley but we could hear that Auror's partner say, "Every month it's the same orders. It's a waste of time I tell you! That kid Potter is dead or somebody's already snatched him up, its not that he can hide for long with that scar."

"Wendy Smythe…brother?"

"I'm not going to take a chance of getting sent back to that orphanage. So you just have to get used to having a sister."

Of course only the magical community would think that we were brother and sister. Wendy had long blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back and had blue eyes. My raven hair was shoulder length that was currently tied in a ponytail and I had green eyes. Obviously you could see we were brother and sister.

There were a few other problems that arose before we headed off to school but one was a real white doozy.

Wendy was catching up but would not be anywhere close to where I was in training. We are known in both alleys as "The Kids". While the tutors worked us hard we had plenty of spare time and plenty of pocket change. Wendy was now sporting her focus ring on her left hand but we both were anxious to get our first wands. In Diagon Alley we were known as "The nice Kids" who visited the ice cream parlors or visited many of the shops to see and wonder at all the things displayed. In Knocturn Alley we were known as "The Kids that were not to be messed with". Our invisible Libby was responsible for great part of our reputation in Knocturn Alley but appearing to do magic without a wand didn't hurt our reputation.

"Oh Harry I just have to have him!" We had been wondering around the Magical Menagerie when Wendy found this black cat with a quashed face.

"So now you have your black Kneazel what are you going to call him?"

"Why, Midnight of course!"

Of course I shouldn't have said anything because, days later when we are wandering around Eeylops owl Emporium, "click, click". This came from a white owl and I had a feeling that it was actually saying, "What the hell took you so long getting here?" So I approached the owl.

"You kids stay away from that white owl she's meaner than the devil and will be happy to take a chunk off your fingers." The store clerk yelled.

Of course being stupid I reached up to find the owl start nuzzling my hand and, "click, click". The owl was again "clicking" her beak and I knew she wanted me to undo the small chain around her leg. The minute I released chain she was on my shoulder nuzzling my cheek.

"Mister! How much for this owl?"

"Son just take her and good riddance!"

"Click, click"

"Okay I'll show you where we will be living."

"Harry, your crazy! Talking to an Owl! You don't understand any of that clicking, do you?

"Dam pushy owl, Hedwig wants to know where we live so she can go hunting for some fresh fruit."

"Harry owls don't eat fruit."

Well we did find out later that Hedwig really wasn't a normal owl.

/Scene Break/

Of course Wendy and I were not exactly little angels but we did try to stay out of trouble. Strangeness however seems to follow us but would only show up at the oddest times. Like one day when Wendy and I return to our flat and found Hedwig on the floor facing Midnight in what appeared to be a conversation. The next morning I woke up and turned to say good morning to Hedwig the owl and found Hedwig the snow white Phoenix.

Then there was this tutor who gave up on teaching us Occlumency as it seemed that Hedwig blocked both Wendy and I from any mind intrusions. Hell we were kids, I figured I would let the goblins figure that one out.

Our charm tutor seem to be exceedingly happy about Wendy's Disillusionment Charm as she seemed to be able to turn it on and off just by thinking about it and if she concentrated she could include me at the same time. We were kids and Wendy wanted to practice her Disillusionment charm, so a couple of invisible kids were wandering Diagon alley and...

We ran across a anomaly which drew our attention. Of course we followed them a bit in our curiosity. The libraries had pretty much stated that within a magical family one or two children were the norm but this family had seven children. We assumed they were all family as all the seven children and the mother had red hair. This day I learned at least two things about that family, the first was the mother was an overbearing mother hen with a loud mouth. The second was at the youngest boy, was at a minimum, a thief.

"Harry did you see what that kid did?"

"Do you mean the fruit he swiped from the market or whatever he just stuffed in his pocket from that store?"

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"Wendy I would normally say yes but right now I don't think we should get involved. The way that mother is acting I think she would explode if we accused her son of being a thief and that would be drawing attention to us and possibly our status. I don't think calling in an Auror would be a good idea for anybody."

/Scene Break/

A few days later we had to get a Goblin to revive our tutor as my Patronus Tiger prowled around the room. The Goblins ran some tests and found my magical powers were not normal for my age and were increasing dramatically. Right! the tutor faints and I get a lecture on controlling my magical powers.

The reason we were known as, "The Kids not to be messed with" was the number of incidents that took place in Kockturn Alley. That alley was full of strange, weird and dangerous entities. The reason why Wendy and I were allowed to wander Kockturn Alley was that we had Libby but also because of the training we had received from our tutors. One would marvel at what you could teach two smart kids in a couple of years. Wendy and I had a litany of curses jinxes and dangerous spells that we could fire from our focus rings. Libby rarely had to pop us out of the alley but then there was always a rare bloodsucking vampire. Most vampires stayed by themselves and we knew better than wander the alley at night. It was quite clear to me by now why the Goblins had me living in Knocturn Alley. The life experiences I receive there were more than just passing events which surrounded a mundane life. This was training from the school of living up close to real life.

/Scene Break/

"Harry I just can't wait until tomorrow and we get our wands. "It's going to be all so much fun."

Right, I thought, other than it will turn into another shopping day, which is a pain, besides it was boring and would seem to never end. What I was really worried about was my next meeting with Ragnot.

The next morning while the tutor was running Wendy through some of her morning training I met with Ragnot.

"Ragnot, while I am Harry Potter I want none of the fame or attention that goes along with the myth. I'm happy being Lord Harold Wilhelm Smythe a.k.a. Harry the unknown. You enrolled me in Hogwarts as Lord Harold Wilhelm Smythe; but Hogwarts is going to require my house crest on both mine and Wendy's robes to extend my house protection to Wendy. Hogwarts rules say she needed to wear any house crest on her right sleeve. Gringotts established Lord Smythe under a Muggle title and you know the purebloods, that title will not provide any real protection for Wendy. You have provided training in the pure blood mentality and this Muggle crest alone can only cause trouble, especially if we are sorted into Slytherin."

"I can appreciate your concern and I definitely see the problem Harry but almost all your magical house titles lead back to you being Harry Potter. And you're right Wendy needs to fall under a magical Lord's house for any real protection." Ragnot suddenly started displaying a Goblin grin.

"I see you came up with a solution, would you care to share?" I asked thinking that I may not want to know after that grin.

"Wouldn't that cause on uproar, for Harry Potter to be sorted into Slytherin as Lord Slytherin?" Ragnot had a good Goblin laugh before he continued.

"What they may not pick up on is you also have the Ancient House of Slytherin by rite of conquest. If anybody asks tell them that with the death of Lord Slytherin a.k.a. Lord Voldemort that your distant family line inherited the title."

"And my other titles?"

Gringotts will only notify the Ministry of you being Lord Slytherin, we can notify them of the rest your titles later. The notification is only a formality. Oh! And being a real Lord now require a new tutor, I will be scheduled one for tomorrow to be teaching you how to use a sword."

Wendy still got me to the wand shop before it opened that morning. Wendy was soon jumping up and down with her new wand, "Harry I can't wait to use my new wand."

"Well don't curse anybody until we get back to Gringotts today for afternoon training, besides you still want your new robes don't you?"

"Oh, I forgot completely about that and then we have to go to Diagon Alley to get our school books, then we go to Gringotts so I can use my new wand."

Ragnot insisted that we do all of our essential shopping in Kockturn Alley. The grumpy old man was bad mouthing Ollivander's pre-made wands as he made me a wand by first selecting the woods and core elements. We finally left Wandneston's Wands with me sporting a fifteen inch elder wood wand with a Thestral tail-hair wrapped around a Phoenix feather from Hedwig. We were now down in the Alley's lower level shopping in Twilfitt and Tatting's for robes and school clothing.

We finished our shopping that morning and after a quick lunch Wendy dragged me to Gringotts. If this day wasn't busy enough...Ragnot gave me an early introduction to my new fencing master...so I got some fundamentals in sword wielding. I was happy that the swords were blunted, as the instructors beat me into one large body covering bruise. Meanwhile Wendy had been blasting away with her new wand until she was exhausted. Two extremely exhausted kids stumbled up the stairs to our apartment that afternoon.

The next day we were heading back back to Diagon alley and the Apothecary for our potion supplies. Kockturn Alley had potions kits but we weren't sure that they would be allowed at Hogwarts.

Just as I was about to enter Diagon alley Wendy yelled…" Harry you got to see this." Wendy had spotted something in one of the shops windows.

As I turned toward Wendy I heard from behind me in Diagon alley…"Harry?" A female bellowed and as I turned around I found that dumpy redheaded mother with all the redheaded children. She immediately started in a tirade…

"Where have you been young man! You had us looking all over the place for ages! Just you wait until Dumbledore gets his hands on you!" She was loud enough that I figured the patrons in the Leakey Cauldron probably heard her. I can definitely say that it scattered the cats in the alley. I did take passing notice that a couple of the birds evacuating the area were red and black Phoenixes, odd I thought.

"Madam, might I ask who you think you are addressing?" I said in a loud voice, paling in volume compared to her in addressing me. She continued to build up a head of steam…

"Harry Potter don't you get smart with me! How dare you run off from your relatives' home young man! We've been looking for you for years!"

I also replied in the best voice I could muster, "Merlin! Are you saying that Harry Potter has been missing for years?" I wanted to make sure the gathering crowd was sure to hear that information. That's when Wendy piped in…

"You leave my brother Harold alone or I'll call an Auror!"

"We WILL soon find out!" The red-headed female been advancing on me and had reached close enough to move my hair off my forehead. What she got was my left hand swatting her hand away. While she moved my hair from my unblemished forehead she also got a stinging hex to her hand from my focus ring at the same time.

By this time a crowd had moved around us to see what was causing all the ruckus. Reporters from the news media suddenly materialized and were asking the woman if it was true that Harry Potter was indeed missing and what else she knew about Potter's disappearance. Meanwhile, Wendy and I moved backwards and soon disappeared through the gathering crowd. We were quite a ways down the alley before we lost the ability to hear her blustering at the reporters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—Meeting new people?

.

The next morning Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the Great Hall enjoying his sweet cinnamon bun roll when that morning's Daily Profit arrived. The headlines read …

HARRY POTTER MISSING!

The other teachers were shocked and confused as Albus Dumbledore stormed out of the hall. That was until they read the headlines. Every one knew how much Albus cared for young Harry. Albus had after all taken up guardianship and safely hidden the Potter heir from all of Vo- The Dark lords followers.

Meanwhile later that evening at the Leakey Cauldron:

"Tom, another round for the boys." When the drinks were delivered Sean MacGyver continued…

"You all saw the article in todays Daily Profit over Harry Potters disappearance but did you see the London Times the other day? Looks like the Muggles are looking for Harry Potter also, they think there was foul play."

"No I haven't, what did it say?"

"Seems the Muggles were doing an audit in something called a computer and they found several reports from a child about his abuse that were never acted upon. Seems the kid was named Harry Potter. What was odd was nobody in that office knew anything about it, sounds to me like they were 'Obliviated' by some wizard it does."

"You know Sean that Dumbledore always swore that Harry Potter was safely hidden away."

"Well Tom, they have arrested the kids uncle on suspicion of murder. It's not like the Daily Profit to be right on anything but it is saying that Harry Potter's missing. Bloody well sounds like Potter been done in by that uncle of his."

"Well I'll tell you one thing, I wouldn't want to be in Dumbledore shoes right about now. There's going to be hell to pay I tell you."

Meanwhile two things where in the happening:

Dumbledore was unhappy at not finding Harry Potter but was smiling to himself that the Dursley's were just starting to see troubles. Voldemort was going to return and the Dursley's would be one of the first to know that fact. The Dursleys would learn it was a mistake not to follow the advice of Albus Dumbledore but right now September 1st was arriving tomorrow and it was sure to bring Potter to Hogwarts. With Tom's return the entire country would be clamoring once again for the leader of the light and he Albus Dumbledore would have control of Harry Potter.

Unfortunately at this moment Harry Potter was unexpectedly being snatched up by Hedwig the Phoenix and was being flamed to a different type of "learn faster" place.

/Scene Break/

This was not the first time that my familiar Hedwig the Phoenix had transported me. This was the first time she had transported me onto a tree limb in the middle of nowhere.

"Hedwig what's going on?" But she just flamed away. I was glad she hadn't left me on top of some tall tree but put me on a lower limb. This gave me a good view of the surrounding area and still left me able to get to the ground without breaking something.

My first impression is everything that I could see wasn't exactly normal. Things seem to be too vibrant and alive in colors. Being perched on a limb wasn't getting me anywhere so I proceeded to drop limb to limb and finally to the ground. As I left what I assume was a forest as I crossed what seem to be a meticulously mowed pastureland void of any living creatures. My destination was a town I thought I had seen in the distance while sitting in the tree. Somewhere gnawing, in the back of my head, was the feeling that this was not real.

I felt like I have been walking all day as I entered the town which I just knew to be deserted. Again I found the place to be clean, vibrant and alive in colors. As clean and as spotless as Aunt Petunia house, I chuckled to myself. I felt comfortable in that at least there was no screaming Uncle Vernon and so far no other threats as one found in Knockturn Alley. The comfort and the peace that I felt still sent me directly to a building that was clearly labeled a library. It was amusing to note to myself that in my early life the library meant safety and here I was also basically reverting to that same instinct.

As I entered I knew that the town was definitely deserted because there was no dedicated librarian guarding her treasures which occupied the many shelves. Also by the main desk there was no card index files showing were books could be located. What was curiously was there instead was a stand with a very large book prominently displayed. My curiosity would never allow me not to open that book.

I opened the book to the first page or index and as my eyes read the first few words I knew I was in never-never land. It read...

"Welcome to Lyonesse Library Harry Potter and welcome to our world."

I stood entranced as it described the death of my parents and how I arrived at the Dursley's. It described my arrival at Gringotts and finding Wendy and Hedwig. How Hedwig would bring me to this book and this the town where time stood still. Then the future began. I was unable to tear myself from the book as my eyes continued page after page. It was not like the book did a day by day in-depth description of events but highlighted things such as a flash of an individual in Hogwarts robes wearing a turban and there was a tournament and the return of someone called Tom Riddle. Just as I was feeling I was reading a fictional novel when a flash like motion picture played on the pages of the book. I was seeing a grotesque figure behind an insane cackling witch and things dressed in black with white masks. They were killing innocent people in the most horrible ways and enjoying themselves, this belied the idea that this was a novel of fiction. The horrors terminated to a list of defenses, curses, spells and charms of different races. I had the feeling that what I was to be shown I was to learn. I wondered, would I be using these horrible curses and spells?

As I looked up from the book (or was I released from the book) I saw a white Phoenix perched next to a black Phoenix. The white Phoenix was definitely not Hedwig but both stared at me intently. I felt like they want to say something but did not. Then both simultaneously broken their stare at me and both looked to a shelf in the library before flaming away.

I wandered into the library and to that shelf as if drawn. I grabbed a book which looked as if it would crumble in my hand. As I opened the ancient thing I saw a total explanation. Before my eyes were one of the ancient spells I've seen in the master book.

I suddenly felt as if I would never leave this library until I had read every book here because that's what it would take to stop the scenes I saw in the master book. I felt I would learn faster in this library. I swore to myself but I felt this was the only way.

/Scene Break/

Since the beginning I've made the library my safe haven and home. Right now I was reading and learning as much I could but I knew I would never finish this library before I was a thousand years old or be snatched away by my cranky bird Hedwig. I also knew that something strangely unbelievable was going on with me in this town. The "why" escaped me.

How many books could a speed reader read? I'm not a speed reader yet I must gone through fifty books and the sun has yet to set. I've also noticed I'm neither tired nor hungry. Maybe that book was right and this is the town were time stands still.

/Scene Break/

I was now gauging time by how many books I had read. I also knew the shelf that I was reading from was extremely important as it had been selectively provided for me and my consumption. I just hope that I could remember it all. As inaccurate as my judging of time was I still knew that months had transpired at least somewhere. Somewhere in this time Hedwig reappeared and flashed me back to my tree limb and began telling me exactly what I would do.

Chirp… "You're not allowed to tell of this place or of your experiences here" Chirp… "Do not tell of your knowledge obtained here but allow it to become part of you." Chirp, Chirp… "Do not allow others to obtain the knowledge you have obtained here or your world could become a larger nightmare. I am unable to say more on these subjects till much later in your destiny." She again snatched me up and flamed.

All I can say is I arrived back where I started from and found very little time had passed, at least that what my alarm clock showed. I am tired and with a very grumbling stomach. Something I couldn't remember about my visit was eating or sleeping and that I was going to remedy right now.

/Scene Break/

Wendy was almost ready to explode with the thrill of boarding the Hogwarts express. She was still bouncing up and down on the seat in our compartment. In all honesty I was pretty excited myself. Harry Potter was soon to be a lost in some fictionally made up book of tales while Lord Harold Wilhelm Smythe a.k.a. Harry a.k.a. Lord Slytherin would be attending Hogwarts for the next seven years.

The compartment door slid open to show a bushy haired girl and a chubby boy standing there, "Have you seen a toad? Neville here has lost his."

"Have you tried to summon it?" Wendy asked. "Well from the look on your face I guess you haven't. Come on in and have a seat while we give it a shot." Wendy stepped into the passageway and shouted, "Accio Neville's toad" and got hit in the chest with a large toad. "I believe this is yours Neville."

"How did you do that without a wand?" The bushy haired girl demanded.

Before anyone could answer a redheaded kid stuck his head in and asked, "Has anyone seeing Harry Potter? Mom says this is the year he is supposed to attend Hogwarts." I looked at Wendy and from the look on her face she also recognized the kid thief from Diagon alley.

With everybody giving a negative reply he left but Hermione said, "Was that kid eating while carrying a rat? How gross, and I thought we could only bring an owl, a cat or a toad to Hogwarts?"

The red headed kid was soon followed by a blonde kid. "They say Potter's on the train have you seen him?" I recognize the arrogant kid from Diagon alley who tried to kick me after his father and knocked me down. Receiving negative head shakes he left…

"I've read all about Harry Potter, he's in dozens of books." The bushy haired girl asserted factually.

"I'm Harry Smythe and this is my sister Wendy, you are?"

"I'm Hermione Granger" and she then started talking about Hogwarts and explain each of the houses and how she read all of her books in all of her classes. Neville was content to just sitting in a corner with his toad.

/Scene Break/

Before Hermione finished listing all the attributes of each of the houses I already had a good idea which house I would like, this was from talking with people in Diagon Alley. The often thought of house of the less talented wizards sounded a lot like where I needed to put myself. After Ragnot had finished filling me in on people like Minister Fudge and Headmaster Dumbledore a place that was known for its dedication, hard work, and fair play sounded like my cup of tea.

My thoughts were interrupted by again our compartment door sliding open to admit two girls.

"Hi I'm Daphne Greengrass and this is Tracy Davis, do you mind if we join you for a while? We are hiding from the blonde twit Malfoy who is being a total arrogant bore." After we waved them in all the girls started chatting among themselves leaving me to chat with Neville Longbottom and his toad.

/Scene Break/

Entering a Great Hall my eyes scanned the room and the high table. From Ragnot's description I spotted Dumbledore however Ragnot could've just said "outlandish attire" and I would have spotted Dumbledore. The look on Dumbledore's face when the professor with the pointed hat left the P's and started on the R's was quite noticeable. I also noticed a Professor wearing a turban. I hadn't forgotten the image from the book so I would definitely keep an eye on him.

"Lord Harold Wilhelm Smythe my brim, Harry James Potter is more like your given name." The sorting hat chuckled. "You do know the headmaster has been looking for you for years and here you pop up under his nose and he doesn't know who you are from Merlin."

"Goblins told me that you wouldn't give my identity away. I have no use for Dumbledore's thieving and manipulations nor do I want any of the fame and attention of Harry Potter. The only reason I'm here at Hogwarts is because I don't want to leave England. The hero of the wizard world I'm not!"

"I see you would do well in number of houses but the Headmaster ordered me to put Harry Potter in Gryffindor whenever he shows up as that is traditionally where all Potters are sorted."

"Well, being I am legally Lord Harold Wilhelm Smythe you can honestly put me in Hufflepuff."

"Ah Yes, but you are still legally Lord Harry James Potter."

"While that is correct I am also Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin so I think it's about time that House Hufflepuff receives equal billing. As I said earlier I really don't want to leave England, don't make me leave.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Neville and Hermione went to Gryffindor while Tracy and Daphne went to Slytherin. But when it turned time for Wendy I realize just how much I would miss her if she was in one of the other houses. Wendy sat under the hat for a long, long time, which only added to my nerves. Finally the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF"

Wendy rushed over, sat next to me, and gave me a crushing hug and then stated, "That stupid hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor. I told it that I was to be put in Hufflepuff or I would show it all the fire spells that I know."

The welcoming speech and the feast were all new to us but started with the Professor McGonagall tapping a crystal goblet with a spoon. I felt the vibrations seem to shake the entire hall. After the ceremonies a number of interesting first few days at Hogwarts began, starting with, "Mister Smythe the Headmaster wishes to see you tomorrow after your classes are finished, please be prompt."

One of the older students at the table leaned over and asked, "What have you done to get Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster upset with you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said while I gave a shoulder shrug. I couldn't see how my cover had been blown so I would just have to wait till tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – – What was that title?

.

"Okay, listen-up first years the Hufflepuff common room is below ground and behind a stack of barrels. You will find the kitchens are located just down there. Now we pride ourselves here in Hufflepuff to be the only house to have a defense mechanism for entry into a common room. If you don't tap the right barrel with the right rhythm you're going to get doused in vinegar."

We found the common room to be like a large circular lounge with the tips of barrels sticking out all around the walls. All in all it seemed comfy and we were warmly welcomed. The Perfects gave us a briefing on what to look out for and which teachers were nice or mean. My dorm room had three beds for me and my two roommates Justin Finch Fletchley and Ernest " Ernie" Macmillan. We settled down and studied our class schedules until Ernie asked, "How in the hell did your owls get down into this dorm? Were under the ground and there isn't any windows?"

"Don't worry about it Ernie she's a special owl and she can get a letter delivered to anyone anywhere. Even I have given up figuring out how she does some things." This got Hedwig to fly over onto my shoulder and give me cheek rub. I made a mental note to check the back of my robes for any special deliveries from Hedwig, after all she was a cranky old bird.

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office Albus Dumbledore was having a shit-fit! Where was Harry Potter? Any owls he tried to send out refused to leave as if there was no Harry Potter. The Goblins were not allowing him "Albus Dumbledore" anywhere near the Potter vaults regardless of how much screaming he did over being Potter's legal magical guardian. He wanted to find the brat just so he could wring his neck. AND now he had another brat he had to deal with tomorrow afternoon.

/Scene Break/

Luckily Hufflepuff only had few classes with Slytherin house, one was the History of Magic which most people slept through according to older students. All the girls that sat together in the train decided to sit with each other and Wendy dragged me along. It was in that class that Wendy and I got an up close exposure to Draco Malfoy and his two boobs, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They charge into the history classroom pushing people out of the way and making nasty comments about dirty blood and those beneath their family standing in the community. Actually Draco did the mouthing and the other two did grunts and knuckle cracking.

From what we had seen of Malfoy he was an arrogant blood purist and a cowardly bully and seemed to like to hurt people. Wendy and I had established that much at breakfast this morning.

Ron Weasley and the other Gryffindor first years were still getting Malfoy's groupies attention as everyone filed into the classroom. When he spotted our little group he charged over…

"What are you two Slytherin's doing sitting with those losers? Merlin one of them is that Gryffindor mudblood!"

"Bugger off Malfoy! Were not interested, and take your two Trolls with you! Daphne calmly stated.

It looked like he was going to run his mouth a bit more in Daphne's direction but he suddenly stopped and his face turned red. It appeared that I had gotten his attention and he was going to start on me but was interrupted when the ghost Professor showed up and told everyone to take a seat.

Finally the classes for the day were done. Wendy and I were discussing Snape's incompetence as a teacher as we headed down the hallway heading for the dinner meal…

"Trying to be something you're not Smythe? Part of his rant was a statement, "Wait until my father hears about this! You're a mudblood trying to be Lord Slytherin, take off that house crest before I remove it for you! My father has told me who the real Lord Slytherin is and you couldn't even polish his wand."

My goblin hired history tutor had filled me in on Wizard and Goblin history but also a lot of recent political history including the Malfoy's. Besides I owed him for his attempted kick after his father had knocked me to the ground in Diagon Alley. I couldn't miss the opportunity, I pointed my finger and said…

"What? Is it your dream to act as your father has? That being on your knees and kissing the hem of a half-blood's robes, does that turn you on Malfoy or does it make you a Malfoy?"

Draco went for his wand. The focus ring on my pointed finger sent a week 'Depulso' spell which sent Draco, arms flailing, backwards. His wand flew from his hands as he fell to the corridor's stone floor. It definitely left the arrogant loudmouth speechless as he scrambled to his feet, turned and tried to run off. Unfortunately as he blindly ran, he wasn't looking and ran into his Head of House's leg, Hogwarts favorite Death Eater, Snape.

Snape apparently had been lurking in the shadows, he slithered over, snatched me up and forcibly dragged me to the headmaster's office as he ran his mouth. I was after all an eleven year old and Snape was a bit bigger. I allowed him this one time intrusion on my person. Next time he was going to suffer, Professor or not.

I was told later by Wendy that one of the professors finally came by and did a 'Finite Incantatum' on the two stunned boulders blocking the hallway. Wendy was thrilled to have helped stunned the boulders. She said that Malfoy was having a whining fit, after we left, as he couldn't undo the spells done by what he called an eleven year old Mudblood.

Snape's ranting and threats were pretty much ignored by me as I was contemplating calling Libby or doing great pain the next time he manhandled me. I realized we were now in the headmaster's office as Snape had finally shut up.

"Mr. Smythe it has come to my attention that you are wearing an illegal house crest and now Professor Snape informs me that you have now insulted and attacked a fellow student. That is why you have my attention." The headmaster started.

"I assure you headmaster that I am Lord Slytherin. Your insulting student was factually reminded, after his insult to me, that his father was indeed on his knees kissing the robes of the past Lord Slytherin. As you well know all Death Eaters were required to submit to that act. Just asked Snape as I'm sure he can tell you the requirements of being a Death Eater." I figured I might as well get in the shot while I could. I was about ready to tell them if he ever touch me again it would be his last action but Snape had a rant to get started first...

"Why you lousy arrogance, snot nosed muggle, I should…" Snape's rant was interrupted by Dumbledore raising his hand and stating…

"That's Professor Snape Mr. Smythe."

"You jest, I've had a class with Snape this afternoon and he is no more a professor than your Phoenix over there." I growled as I pointed to the Phoenix who looked to be insulted by the association.

"I'm afraid your disregard for the rules and your insulting of Professor here at Hogwarts is enough justification for your expulsion."

I pulled out a piece of paper and a muggle ball point pen and scribbled a quick note. Then looked at Dumbledore and said, "Your threats should be made in the presence of my guardian."

"You can whine to your guardian after your expelled." Snape sneered.

"Hedwig!" Hedwig the Phoenix flamed in, took one look at me, grab the note, and flamed away. Dumbledore seemed temporarily stunned by my control of a Phoenix or he had a sudden case of heartburn. Snape seemed to mad to notice so I gave him another verbal shot.

"Snape I think you'll find my guardian will be quite prompt and effective in dealing with you lot."

"If you're not expelled I'll have you in detention for the rest your life!" Snape screamed.

"No Mr. Snape I think you will find that you are dangerously close to finding out what the Ancient House of Slytherin via my hand can do to you and your feeble existence."

That's when Snape lost it and pulled his wand…actually almost pulled his wand. I flicked my left hand and sent an incapacitating spell which also sent Snape flying backwards and no longer part of the discussion. My focus ring was among a couple other rings which of course I had to wear on that hand as Lord Slytherin etc. I figured this was a free shot as Snape was not expecting me to do this as a first year student. It wasn't until later that I found out that Snape was Draco's godfather so that's where the extra hate came from. I had embarrassed his little snake.

"Highly unusual, a Wandless stunning spell from an 11-year-old?" Dumbledore mumbled as he seemed impressed but several minutes elapsed as he thought about his different problems of expelling the arrogant brat in the first week of school.

"Harry my boy have a seat, care for lemon drop?" Dumbledore was stalling for time as he needed to think. He didn't seriously think that the brat was really Lord Slytherin but he needed a closer look at all the rings on the kids left hand. His thinking was interrupted when his fireplace roared to life with blue flames and a head appeared in the fire.

"Dumbledore what the hell are you doing I've got a contingency of Goblin warriors in my office demanding access to Hogwarts and Lord Slytherin."

"Minister, I'll be right there just leave the 'Floe' access to your office open. Lord Slytherin please return to your normal routine I'm sure this is all been a very large mistake." Dumbledore then leapt into the fireplace.

As I left the headmaster's office, Snape still laid out cold on the floor. I felt my level of fun here at Hogwarts had just increased.

/Scene Break/

Whoever had said what to whom had not reached my ears other than Ragnot's note stating if there were any further problems to send Hedwig. Snape pretended I didn't exist in the classroom and I heard no more from the headmaster. Every thing was quiet except for Draco's mouth which he couldn't seem to control.

Everything was running smoothly for about a week until Wendy pointed out a noticed pinned on the Hufflepuff common room bulletin board. Flying lessons would be started this day with Slytherin house.

"Dogs bollocks!", I growled, the closest that I had ever come to a broom was sweeping the Dursley's floors. "I'll probably be arse about face on a broomstick and all in front of Malfoy. I could almost here his taunts already. It now became clear why Malfoy was expounding on his flying prowess last night at dinner for half the hall to hear."

/Scene Break/

Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. She started right in…

"Well, just don't stand there?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick and tell your broom 'UP', come on, hurry up."

I looked down at the broom and to say that the brooms were old would not be an exaggeration. As in everything else all went quite well except having to listen to Malfoy's mouth. Madam Hooch attitude cheesed me off over allowing Malfoy's mouth to continue running during the class.

This class turned out to be enjoyable but of course it did not stop weird things from happening around me. The first thing was Madam Hooch telling Cedric Diggery the Quidditch captain about my flying abilities.

"I am Cedric and the captain of Hufflepuff Quidditch team. While I am not going to give up being Seeker we do need a Chaser. Madam Hooch says your good, want to give it a try?"

And I suddenly found myself on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

Wendy by this time had made friends with Hagrid the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. So one afternoon we just had to go have tea with Hagrid. Hagrid's hut was near the forbidden Forest and as we approached we saw him working in his garden. That's when weirdness struck again as a unicorn foal came prancing out of the forest and started nuzzling against my side which of course started me petting the animal. Then a Thestral foal charged over and occupied my other side for a bit of petting.

Hagrid yelled something like, "Oy, what are you up to" and started to head toward me but was halted in his tracks by a couple of centaurs who raced up with their arrows pointed at Hagrid.

"The forest has spoken leave the foals alone." That's when Hedwig the Phoenix landed on my shoulder and started to sing. For some reason I couldn't understand Hedwig but the foals seem to and gave a final nuzzling and trotted off back to the Forbidden Forest.

"I've never seen the likes of it; unicorns don't like males, damn odd that is." Hagrid mumbled as he return to his garden.

/Scene Break/

Draco's crowd was becoming a pain in my life. They tried to trip me in the hall or interfere with my practicals in my classes that we jointly shared. He tried to stick his two goons on me but when they tried to rough me up in front of a couple of older Hufflepuff students, who happen to be ardent Quidditch supporters... the hexes must've really hurt as the two goons raced off to the hospital wing for treatment.

Christmas vacation arrived and Wendy and I decided to stay at Hogwarts. Neither of us had any place to go and the Goblins were not big into celebrating Christmas.

"Hi there mind if we join you guys?" Tracy Davis asked as she sat down with us at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall.

"Why are you and Daphne here? I would've thought you had been home with your families." Wendy inquired.

"I don't get along too well with parts of my family so were both happy by stay here over the break." Tracy grumbled.

"My parents had to leave the country for some business so I get to enjoy Hogwarts." Daphne explained not looking happy.

We as a group spend our time in the library and enjoyed the Christmas decorations and food that Hogwarts provided and we all even exchange gifts.

The day after the break ended Malfoy strutted into the Great Hall with his two loves, Crabbe and Goyle, just in time for the evening meal. Even with the high table full of teachers Malfoy engaged his mouth…

"Enjoy your last meal Smythe, fathers on the school board he's been talking to Minister Fudge. You should find yourself out on the street with your Muggle friends very shortly." Crabbe and Goyle were not the talkative types but were good at cracking their knuckles, scowling and grunting in agreement with Malfoy's. However when Draco stopped to make his profound statement he for got to tell the stupid apes to stop. Since they were doing the glare and growling routine at me they ran into Draco. As Draco scrambled to his feet...

"The only thing you're scaring Malfoy is the floor with your bad breath so why don't you just chivvy along." My comment seemed to infuriate Draco

"I think you need to be taught a lesson Smythe tonight, if you're not scared... Wizard's duel…Wands only, no contact. Are you game Smythe or are you now shaking in your cheap Muggle boots? Malfoy steered.

"Of course we accept Malfoy, I'm his second. Third floor corridor 10 o'clock tonight" Wendy seemed almost happy as she answered for me.

"Dual accepted so until tonight, Smythe, Mudblood." Draco wandered off with a smile on his face. His continual harassment and calling me a Muggle or mudblood led me to believe certain things. He most likely received some training at throwing curses from his Death Eater father while he probably thought I had no training as a Muggle raised. Dueling tutors crossed my mind as a smile crossed my face but when Malfoy had gone...

"Err, Wendy… Isn't the third-floor corridor the corridor that Dumbledore warned everybody about?"

"If Malfoy doesn't figure it out somebody's going to tell him. If not, maybe Filch will catch him sneaking up there. And if he doesn't show up you know what kind of trouble you can cause him and what you can claim from his oh so pureblood family for violating a traditional dual." Wendy was now grinning.

/Scene Break/

Wendy and I arrived early and position ourselves across from the door we had heard growling noises coming from. We slipped behind one of the torch columns and used a 'Disillusionment Charm' on ourselves to await Draco. About a quarter to 10 o'clock Draco showed up with both Crabbe and Goyle but also with two other older Slytherin.

"Come on out Smythe and face your betters." Draco was shouting but when he received no answer he started kicking open doors. When he was across from us he found that last door was locked so he cast the simple unlocking charm and raced in yelling...

"I'm gonna make you suffer Smythe." Seconds later he came flying out the door screaming like the hounds of hell were chasing him. Hitting the wall he then collapsed to lay a crumpled and bleeding pile at our feet.

As we looked up we saw a humongous dog's head attempting to force his way out the door. As we slowly started backing down the corridor Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Draco and sped down the corridor along with the other two older Slytherin students.

Back in common room... "What in the blood hell was that animal we just saw?"

"Harry all I want to say is I do not want to see that thing again. I could've sworn the thing had three heads."

Later research in the library showed that it was probably a Cerberus and indeed it was from the Gates of Hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – – There ought to be a law

.

Quidditch turned out to be a lot of work and time-consuming with practices every other day. I tried to work my regular exercise program with the practice sessions. In our first game I secured my position on the team by scoring 80 points all by myself against Sytherin. That was until somebody stole my broom.

I was a little bit higher than the hoop I was planning to put the quaffle through. I was also traveling as fast as the comet broom, that Cedric had borrowed for me, when I felt the pull from the broom. With my left arm and hand tucked around the quaffle I only had my right hand to hold onto the broom. I was sent tumbling head over heels when the broom was snatched away from under me.

The first law that came to my mind was the one that says that object in motion tends to remain in motion. The more important law that the same guy wrote was the Law of Universal Gravitation that of 3.52 × 1022 newtons converts to about 8.0 × 1020 pounds of force. Which meant the law of gravity would soon overcome the Law of Motion. My understanding of those laws was that I was about to be seriously hurt if not dead.

"Click, click… Who told you that you could fly without a broom?" Hedwig grumbled as she grabbed my Quidditch robes and flamed me to the ground.

I removed my face from the turf and stood up to find the game was over. The other chasers on my team had gotten 30 total points and of course Cedric got 150 for catching the snitch. We had won the game!

"Harry, Harry, are you all right? It was Snape! I have no idea what spell he used on your broom but it tried to smack him in his overly large nose. Dumbledore is over there right now! Do you think he will do anything? Do you know what curse he used?" Hermione Granger had arrived on the scene.

In the end not much was said except by the rumor mill. The rumor mill continue to make up stories however that changed when Dumbledore announced something that sounded like the 'Imperius Curse' but Dumbledore was not forthcoming with information.

Gryffindor took the cup. Oliver Wood was one hell of a Keeper and our team couldn't overcome their point lead.

/Scene Break/

Draco recovered from his injuries but other than running his mouth the rest of the year the school year was fairly quiet. It appeared simple lessons were beyond Draco and he craved punishment. His mouth was going to do him in sooner or later. I only hoped it was going to be me that taught the lesson.

The disappearance of the DADA instructor in the closing weeks of the school year was never explained to the students.

Unbeknownst to us Albus Dumbledore was fuming in his office. Not only had Harry Potter not shown up to fill Dumbledore's plan but no one tried the third-floor traps once they had run into Hagrid's three headed dog, Fluffy. He had known that Quirrell was possessed but never did he think that Voldemort would get away that easy. While he had easily dispatched Quirrell the essence of Voldemort had just left laughing at him, the great Albus Dumbledore. The he had found that the stone, he was hoping would make him a younger, turned out to be a phony. It seems that Nicholas Flamel was not as slow witted as Dumbledore had thought.

As we rode the train back to Kings Cross station that year we chuckled over completing the year in the safest school in England.

/Scene Break/

Summer turned out to be more training with different types of tutors. The Goblins added more insight into my wealth and properties that I owned. Some of our newer tutors trained us in physical training in conjunction with our spell casting which made for an early evening and some very sound sleeping. It did seem that we had not lost our touch in Kockturn Alley as the denizens still gave us a wide berth. Libby ensured we had healthy meals even if we did stop by the ice cream parlor every weekend. So as our two months free time raced by it was now time to collect our materials for September 1st and Hogwarts.

"You know its so easy shopping in Kockturn Alley as everyone is busy shopping in Diagon Alley. BUT then they have to come up with some schoolbook that makes us go to Diagon Alley and mix with all those people. Yesterday we had a relaxing day picking up our robes at Twilfitt and Tattings in Kockturn Alley. Now today were going to have to fight the mobs and buy some of Lockhart's fantasy novels in Flourish and Blott's."

"You know Harry I don't believe I've ever read anybody's book that contradict themselves so many times within the same book."

"Well let's go get this book shopping over with Wendy."

"Hey look Wendy, this is just not Brill." The sign read:

GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography today!

"Come on Harry let's go in and get it over with." We entered the shop to find the Malfoy's and the Weasley's right in the middle of…"I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those books little girl."

Lucius Malfoy reached into the girl's cauldron with his gloved hand to remove a battered book. "Not paying you much at the Ministry these days are they Weasley?" Seeing the Grangers there Lucius continued…blood traders and mudbloods cannot your family sink any lower?" That started Arthur Weasley throwing a couple of punches at the elder Malfoy. Cauldrons went flying as spell books fell from their shelves. Mrs. Weasley was screeching while the Weasley kids were rooting for their father.

"Give it a break you lot…" Hagrid thundered in pulling the two men apart. Lucius was still holding a old battered book, here little girl, take your book!"

"Harry did you see what the elder Malfoy did?"

"If you mean adding that extra book, yes I did. Let's find out what he's adding to the girls cauldrons. If Malfoy Senior is like Junior that books has got to be trouble. Go talk to her and distract her for a bit while I get that book."

Wendy approached the little redhead, "Hi, I'm Wendy are you okay?"

I bump into the little red headed girl, "I'm terribly sorry, I think I tripped on one of those books on the floor, are you okay?"

"No, I'm okay, it just that the Malfoy's are so rude and arrogant, Grrrr!"

"You're going to Hogwarts, is this your first year?" Wendy continued the conversation.

"Yes and I expect to be sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of my family has been." Ginny looked over at me.

"I'm sorry I'm Harold Smythe but everybody calls me Harry, nice to meet you. Wendy we need to get to Gringotts if we are ever going to get enough money to pay for these stupid Lockhart books."

/Scene Break/

"Master Knifethruster would you be so kind as give this book a quick look I think there's something wrong with it." I started to hand the book to Knifethruster but he backed away from it growling, "Dark Magic!"

"Huh!"

"Ragnot will want to know about this immediately. The dark magic that was lodged in your scar, well there is a similar piece of that darkness in that book."

After having tea with Ragnot in his office Knifethruster returned with the diary, "They have removed the dark magic from this book. They confirmed that it's a piece of a soul, the same persons soul piece that was lodged in your scar. We removed it from the diary as we have now done with your scar." The diary had the person's name on it in gold letters 'T. M. Riddle'."

"Harry I think were going to have to find out little bit more about this T. M. Riddle." Ragnot did not appear to be overly thrilled with Knifethruster information and ordered a full investigation.

/Scene Break/

About two weeks later, in our apartment Wendy and I were discussing todays schedual when…POP!

A strange elf just arrived, so I asked, "Can we help you?"

"Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby…"

POP!

Libby arrived and demanded, "What be yous business here?"

"I be Dobby, I's come to warn The Great Harry Potter not to return to school. Nasty and dangerous things will be happening this year at Hogwarts." POP!

"Libby, would you go and tell Ragnot about Dobby's visit and what he said. Maybe he can figure out what's going on and who this Dobby belongs to."

"Yes Master Harry, Libby tells Ragnot about Malfoy elf's visit." POP!

"Wendy, do you have the feeling that Hogwarts is going to be more than just a school for learning this year? I mean can you believe that we now have Malfoy's elf involved, it's bad enough that we have Draco."

"I will believe anything if you can tell me why that elf was calling you Harry Potter?"

All I could say was, "whoops!"

The explanation took the better part of what remained of the day and in the end Wendy was not overly mad. Well not mad at me but Dumbledore was not fairing as well.

The next morning Libby had a fabulous breakfast arranged. After digging in we prepared to head to Gringotts for our tutor and our lessons for the day. That's when Hedwig the owl flew in the open window and landed on the back of the dining tables chair. She then changed into her Phoenix form and waved her tail feathers in our direction. The action was obvious so we grabbed hold of her feathers and were flashed into Ragnot's office.

"It's good to see you two again. The reason for not waiting for your usual arrival is we have Lucius Malfoy wandering in the bank. I'm having Knifethruster acting anonymously on your behalf."

I knew Ragnot would've said what was going on if he wanted me to know so asking would be a waste of breath. The silence was broken as Knifethruster rushed into the office.

"The purchase is complete for 1300 galleons." Knifethruster exclaimed.

"Then call the elf."

"Knifethruster called, "Dobby". POP!

"Elf, here is your new master." That started Dobby spewing superlatives and dancing around in his happiness at being Harry Potter's elf.

Dobby was finally told to be quiet and was given series of orders. Actually Ragnot told me to order Dobby. Dobby was to work at Hogwarts and protect his master. His master was to be called "Master Smythe" and not Harry Potter. Dobby was not able to give any further information on the Malfoys or the diary so he was sent off to Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

September 1st rolled around so Wendy and I took the 'floe' from Gringotts to platform 9¾. Libby took care of the luggage with my new Nimbus 2000 and would be joining Dobby in the Hogwarts kitchens. It was nice to see the scarlet steam engine puffing smoke and ready to take us to Hogwarts.

Boarding the train we secured a compartment near the Perfect's compartment. Wendy and I were loners for most of the previous year and weren't expecting much company. Malfoy's continuous harassment scared away a lot of potential acquaintances. Hermione was part of our library study group but today she was most likely with her Gryffindor friends if that's what you could call people like the Ron Weasley. I was surprised when we got company.

"Hi Harry, might if I join you as your compartment seems Nargal free. I'm Luna Lovegood. and you have already met Ginny Weasley."

While Wendy was suppressing a giggle or two so I replied, "You are most welcome to join us."

"I was telling Luna about what happened in Diagon Alley and she insisted we come look you up on the train to Hogwarts."

"Oh, why is that Luna? I inquired without really knowing why I should be asking.

"The Barbumbuckle that had attached itself to Ginny said you prevented a Riddle from overtaking Ginny's brain. Names can be so misleading, can't they?" Luna then just stared off into the ceiling and didn't say much more. I figured that I should let that conversation die. By now the train was well in motion and Wendy broke the silence by asking, "So what house do you think you will be sorted into?"

"Well I'm going to be sorted into Gryffindor just like all the rest of my family has been over the centuries." I noticed a slight negative shake of Luna's head. I was about ready to ask Luna when our friendly idiot from Slytherin slid open our compartment door.

"Why if it isn't a compartment full of blood-traders and mudbloods. Smythe my father says that you are going to find this year to be dangerous as blood-traders and mudbloods." I noticed his two stooges were not with him for some reason.

Draco's pollution of the area was interrupted by Ron Weasley who rushed up and pushed Draco away from the door. Ron then start his mouth, it was odd not to see food flying.

"Ginny Weasley why are you sitting with those Muggle freaks? You get out right now or I'll…"

Draco sent some kind of hex at Ron. Ron then punched Draco in the mouth and the fight was on. I slid the compartment door closed and sealed it with a 'Colloportus' spell.

"Sorry but I want the fighters to stay outside. I wouldn't worry Ginny as that fight will not last long as I saw two Perfects heading toward our cabin." I was proven right even if the Perfects had to physically drag them away.

I've been practicing all the spells that I had learned in that strange library but I had come to couple of conclusions. Those spells and curses were too dangerous to be used at Hogwarts or at any of the students, even Draco. With my power level I had to tap down the amount of magic I used on normal spells or the spell could become devastating. All of those spells and curses from the library were designed to make your enemy dead or make them wish they were.

We did have another visitor by way of Cedric Diggery who wanted to chat about Quidditch and how we were going to take the House cup this coming year.

/Scene Break/

At the welcoming feast Professor McGonagall rapped her spoon against the crystal goblet to get everyone's attention. I swear I could feel the vibrations from that crystal goblet run through my body and out my toes. I was also not happy to see Lockhart sitting at the High table as our new DADA professor. The rumor mill stated that both Malfoy and Weasley had broken their wands while they were fighting each other on the train and had detention for the entire year. The better news was both houses were now in the minus house point area.

I was needed to pay a bit more attention to Luna Lovegood as both she and Ginny Weasley were sorted into Hufflepuff. Luna's head shake on Ginny being sorted into Gryffindor and the words Riddle could have been a coincidence but her words was bothersome. Had something changed by my taking the diary? Yes Luna was now someone of interest.

/Scene Break/

Of course the broken wands provided entertainment within the rumor mill and our study group discussions. I didn't get to see a lot of the action first hand as did the girls. I was spared some of the fall out because of my different class schedule as I was in a different house than Ron and Draco .

"You should have seen Ron's cello taped wand backfire and hit Professor Flitwick with that stinging hex?" Hermione giggled. His next backfire hit Nott with some kind of slug belching spell, it was just gross.

We had to take the thrilling tale from the rumor mill or first hand from Slytherin's Tracy, Davis one in our study group, "It's no rumor Draco's broken wand sent a couple of streams of fire out setting the DADA classroom on fire as well as Lockhart's robes. Lockhart had let loose a whole bunch of pixies in the classroom. What we really think is Draco was trying to curse Lockhart."

The rumor mill further said that Professor McGonagall had sent off owls demanding the parents purchase new wands for those students immediately or remove their children from Hogwarts without delay.

Within two weeks of school starting Cedric burst into my dorm room at dawn and dragged me out of my warm bed. With my Nimbus 2000 in hand he dragged me to the Quidditch pitch while chanting "training, training, yes training".

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy wizard. His plans for Harry Potter somehow had been blown away in the winds with the disappearance of the brat. Albus knew he could twist the prophecy that had been made to fit anyone as he had done with Harry Potter but two points of the prophecy were ironclad. First it said "and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" and secondly that he will have power the Dark Lord knows not" otherwise the scam wouldn't work. Riddle knew part of the prophecy when he went after the Potters and Longbottoms. The part based on a birth date could be easily changed. Hogwarts was not full of prospects but he needed a believable prospect who showed some kind of capabilities, Neville Longbottom appeared no more than a squib. Maybe that Smythe kid? He did layout Severus using a wandless stunner. Yes Smythe would do but for right now he the "Leader of the Light" would need to lay some groundwork and check on Smythe birth date.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – – Revenge

.

"Wendy I'm going nuts here at Hogwarts. I have to pretend that I'm learning stuff that we learn two years ago and it's driving me bonkers."

"Harry don't you think I feel the same way? Why don't we try to talk Hedwig into flaming us into London for a show and a pizza. Even if we get into trouble I would enjoy the break and the time away from here."

"I know what I would like to do for fun and that would be to lock Lockhart in his cage of pixies."

"Well I do like the idea about putting him in a cage so why don't we go get a pizza or two and come back here and plan some fun with Lockhart. Hedwig!"

/Scene Break/

"Pom Pom I thought the Weasley twins were a problem but I haven't seen this much troubles since the Marauders were here at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall lamented.

"Minni, I thought that pouf Lockhart looked funny running around with polka dot hair and pink robes but I'm beginning to worry about our safety."

"I agree whoever's doing this is dangerous to a professionals image. I can't believe I saw Severus change in front of me, I mean Severus? Can you believe blonde hair and an orange tutu? This is getting too funny but I fear we could be next."

"Well I did think your Griffs wearing Slytherin colored robes for the day was a bit too much."

Meanwhile in the Hufflepuff common room, in a quiet corner, two conspirators were whispering to each other. "Why don't you ask Libby?"

"Okay, but I'm not sure there's anything to find. All that stuff was probably in the house that was destroyed."

"Libby!" POP!

"Libby can you go to the Potter vaults and see if there are any books on pranking or some of my parent's old diaries?"

"Yes Master Harry." POP!

The next morning I was thrilled to find several books on the end table next to my bed. There was diary from my mother along with several journals from the Marauders and the book on how to become an Animagus. I made a copy of each, except the diary, and gave them to Wendy. My nose was in the book on how to become an Animagus the rest of the day. I started planning another prank using the other books knowledge the very next day. The diary I wanted to read but what I might find between its covers intimidated me.

We again won most of our Quidditch matches but so did Gryffindor and because of Oliver Wood Keeper abilities we again lost the House cup on points. Hopes were very high because this was Wood's last year at Hogwarts.

Wendy and I helped Ginny and Luna with their schoolwork and had become close friends. We had wanted to visit over the summer but Luna and her father was going to go to Sweden and Ginny warned us off because of all her brothers. Ginny was sure they would think that I was chasing her while she was sure that Ron would probably chase Wendy. It was just as well as Ragnot sent us a note as soon as we arrived in our apartment as he had plans for Wendy and I this summer.

/Scene Break/

"Wendy and Harry it's great to see you again." Ragnot seem too cheerful as we entered his office. "Harry you know that island you own that's hidden in the Bermuda triangle?"

I nodded my head as I remembered the island as part of the properties that I owned around the world.

"We thought that we would have a tutor teach you a few things such as 'Apperating' and see how you take to Animagus training. You'll be going to the island to learn how to 'Apperate' as its not possible here in Gringotts. Also because of your age it would cause Ministerial complication if done here in England."

"I'm sure a little fun in the sun won't cause us too many problems." I laughed hoping that I was correct.

"Your tutor just recently took up residency on the island. I wish to stress that he is perfectly safe and will not cause any harm to you or Wendy. If you recognize the individual please listen to him as he is telling the truth and can be trusted. Here's a portkey which will activate at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. Have a nice time."

/Scene Break/

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black who might you two be?"

"I-I-I'm Wendy Smythe a-a-and this is my brother H-Harry. "

I had my finger pointed at him but the Head Goblin said to listen to him...so that should make him fairly safe, I hoped.

"So who is playing the prank on you two, Dumbledore? I didn't think the good old boy had it in him to do any pranking. He knows I am innocent of all the things there claiming I did and from the looks of you two he never got around to mentioning those facts before he sent you here."

"No, the Goblins sent us here. Dumbledore has interfered, manipulated and has mucked up my life enough that I wouldn't even sit in the same room with him." I growled.

"Do you mind me asking who has gotten you so upset with Albus Dumbledore? He is the leader of the light and has always fought against the dark."

"Well let's see, he put me with an abusive family that beat the crap out of me until the Goblins interfered. Then we found out he was thieving from my family vaults all in the name of being my magical Guardian. Besides, why are you so happy with Dumbledore? Ragnot told me that the Chief Warlock Dumbledore was the one who signed the paperwork confiding you to Azkaban."

"If you two are finished!" Wendy sounded unhappy. "Ragnot sent us here to learn how to 'apparate' and be trained in becoming Animagus. I would like to see our rooms and you two can dissect Dumbledore later."

Wendy and I picked up and were able to accomplish 'Apparition /Disapparition' the very next day.

Most of our non-training time was spent with me and Black arguing over Dumbledore's intentions and foibles.

"Now I don't want you to passing this information around but there's a shortcut to become an Animagus. I belong to a group of four guys called the Marauders and it took us years to perfect this system...

Black sets up animagus training the next day. Two weeks later Wendy was having extreme problems but I had become a solid silver ice Phoenix during that time. Black seem to be totally flabbergasted that I was able to transform in weeks rather than months. "I've got to say I've never heard of anybody… this is just…you're a fast learner kiddo.

I was still trying to get the hang of flashing from one place to another. One great difference between Hedwig and myself was I seem to be flashing while Hedwig was flaming, so no help there. She seemed to be of fire while I was ice. It must have helped to have Hedwig grumbling in my ear in completing my change. Asking her what capabilities my ice Phoenix form had was like talking to a statue. At least I understood why I could understand Hedwig since the day we met. Magic is way too cool.

Harry I'm curious as to why Black doesn't recognize you as Harry Potter he says he's your godfather."

"I just shrugged, I think it's just another of his childish ways and his time in Azkaban. Besides I don't have the famous scar nor my father's weird hair and glasses. As long as he stays in the dark I'm happy, Sirius can keep his adamant admiration for Dumbledore. Sirius is a real nice guy but I don't want his total attentions focused on me. Let him and Dumbledore scour the country for Harry Potter just as long as they stay out of my life.""

One example of Sirius more serious actions was the Quidditch World Cup. He had heard about it on the wizard wireless and had again turned into a kid on a sugar high. He had the Goblins obtain everything from tickets, porkkeys, to a magical tent. The three of us would be there even though he is a wanted criminal. He thought it was a great prank to be there in his doggie form, a.k.a. Padfoot.

/Scene Break/

"This is a great spot; we are right next to the woods so we won't have people tromping all over us from every direction."

I thought Wendy had a good point's the entire meadow was crammed full of tents and people.

Padfoot gave a bark and started jumping around.

"All right already just stand back." With the tent package set in the middle of our camping site I did the wand movement and password and the tent erected itself.

"Wendy do you think he could brought a more inconspicuous tent?"

"I don't know, I kind a like it, it looks like a real Chinese Temple.

"But Wendy the tent is three stories high."

/Scene Break/

"Oh look Harry there's Draco, doesn't he ever stop bragging?"

Draco's and his father were on the next lower walkway which took people to other seating. Of course Draco could not be talking louder unless he was screaming, "Father and I were invited by special invitation from Cornelius Fudge the Prime Minister of magic…"

About that time a number of things happened almost simultaneously. I was holding onto the railing with my left hand as I turned to Wendy and started to saying, "What do you expect from the pompous…"

At that instance I felt the pain on the top of my left hand. I looked to my left to find Lucius Malfoy's had pinned my hand against the rail with his cane, as he said, "Smythe, you would best watch your tongue before you meet the real Lord Slytherin."

It was almost reflex action as I looked down on Lucius Malfoy thinking I needed the cane gone from pinning my hurting hand to the railing. My focus ring exploded with magic sending Lucius Malfoy and cane flying backwards and falling several tiers lower. He was a bit crumpled.

Padfoot had his front paws on the railing peering down at Lucius and barking in happiness as indicated by his swishing tail.

We left Draco yelling and screaming as we headed to our reserved box seats hoping for a long match.

Sirius was not happy as the match was quite short in duration. Viktor Krum caught the snitch as it was clear his team could never win the match because his chasers sucked.

That night, after the match, the partying was typically rambunctious especially by the Irish fans. There partying was interrupted by screams and the sound of spell fire. As we raced out of the tent we were met by a group of wizards moving together and definitely heading toward us. They wore black robes with their heads hooded and their faces covered with white masks. Several green lights flashed by us lighting up the area. This gave us the incentive to run towards the woods as the odds are not in our favor. As we neared the wooded area I saw Hermione Granger just on the edge of the woods peeking around a large tree. Knowing she was not watching me I took a quick look over my shoulder to see the masked wizards blasting tents and cursing people as a number of Auror began appearing.

We had just arrived at the edge of the woods but not quick enough as a curse caught Wendy in the back. I was lost in what to do as she fell to the ground, I was panicking. I saw Padfoot revert back to Sirius and activate his portkey. As if someone threw a cold glass of water in my face I realized that I had only one option. I transformed into my ice Phoenix form, grabbed Wendy, and flashed to St. Mungo.

While I sat in their sterile corridor waiting on news about Wendy I rehashed the events and I made a decision. I had no idea what I was going to do or how was going to do it but those assholes in black were going to pay for their crimes. After what seemed to be a century a nurse came by and informed me Wendy was going to be okay.

A few days later Libby, Dobby and I were spending our time watching over Wendy in our flat in Knockturn Alley. Wendy was still recuperating.

/Scene Break/

After some research and a Muggle library Hedwig and I flashed four kilometers from Glenmallan, Argyll and Bute and to the Glen Douglas Munitions Depot. Being in our Phoenix attire we slipped by security completely unobserved. Since Phoenix are noted to be able to carry large loads there is now enough explosives and pyrotechnics in my apartment to level Knockturn as well as Diagon Alley all in one go. I will have to do is figure out who those Death Eaters were at the Quidditch World Cup. This turned out easier than I thought as their was records of Death Eaters that had escaped prison by use of the imperious curse as a defense. While they had gotten off scott free in the last war I was going to see that those at the Quidditch World Cup were going to pay. The Aurors had not captured or killed a single attacker, yet the attackers had killed dozens and injured scores more.

I am recognize in Knockturn Alley as I was effectively part of the Alley and came and went virtually unnoticed. One day one of the names on my list of Death Eaters showed up by the name of Antonin Dolohov. He left himself wide open as he strutted through the alley.

While I never put myself off as anything special or powerful I did consider myself a fairly smart individual. The Veritaserum was picked up for a bit of gold and Antonin Dolohov was dragged into a deserted alley after receiving a stunner to his back with my complements

Unfortunately Dolohov was not a participant but he thought Lucius Malfoy, Walden MacNair along with Alecto and Amycus Carrow had been but he had no firsthand information incriminating them. He did however hear Reginald Hanson, Harold Swenson, Wilkes Junior and Tony Albright bragging about how much fun it had been, just like the good old days. He also mentioned that Hansen and Swenson were going to meet at Wilke's hideout two days later. They planned on meeting up at midnight and head out and forcibly pick up a couple of Muggle females to party with at Wilke's place. Dolohov received the oblivation charm just after he said Wilke's place was located at…

The next day, at the Ministry, the DMLE was informed. The officer at the desk summed up their interest by saying, "Go away kid before you get into trouble."

The next day the Death Eaters promptly assembled at midnight and I overheard their simple sick plans. The Death Eaters saw a silver Phoenix flash in and drop something at 12:06 AM as the last thing they saw before their world went boom. A couple of pounds of plastic explosive with a impact detonator had brought some justice in the wizard world.

/Scene Break/

Ragnot called me in the next morning and did a fair amount of growling and yelling. "Harry what you did with those Death Eaters was dangerous and foolish starting with Dolohov not to mention the new fish pond that used to be a house."

"Ragnot I will not kill indiscriminately. I made sure those I attacked were responsible for actively attacking mine and under magical law I had the right."

"From the way you're responding you don't seem to understand. I know what you did to those Death Eaters. Dammit, where was your portkey should you have run into trouble? Were you carrying anything beside your wand and focus ring? Harry you have to think these things through as a minimum you should have had a portkey, at least one knife and a small bag of 'floe' power not to mention a shrunken flask of pepper-upper potion. If you're planning on doing things like this make sure you carry this belt on you with the aforementioned items, this also avoids most magical detection."

As with all magical items most came with magical abilities. There were pouches around the belt that had pockets like bottomless bag features and held quite a bit of stuff weightlessly. Some of the plastic explosives fit perfectly on one side with their detonators on the other. I also obtained some goblin made knives and strategically place them around my person. Now all I have to remember is that I normally have a tail who works for Ragnot, Libby.

/Scene Break/

School was starting in a few days so I was getting my last-minute supplies. I just stepped out of Knockturn alley to across the street to Gringotts to refill my money bag when I saw something unusual taking place. The Ministry had passed off the appearance of Death Eaters at the world cup as a bunch of drunks getting out of control.

Yet here were three dressed as Death Eaters, with masks and hoods in Diagon alley. They stepped out of the alleyway by the Magical Menagerie and aim their wands at some students walking up the steps of Gringott's bank.

I broke into a run and just as the Death Eaters threw their curses I through up a shield between the girls and the Death Eaters curses with my focus ring. While my shield stopped their curses it collapsed my shield with a bang and a mini light show sending the people in the area running and screaming. I immediately let loose a volley of stunners again with my focus ring. I started to reach for my wand, my hand never got there. I suddenly realized I was facing three death eaters and I had run out of time being nice. All three were throwing curses all aimed at me. I dived out of the way of a yellow curse while summoning one of the death eaters wands with my free hand and sending more stunners at him with my focus ring. As the Death Eater's wand flew in my direction one of my stunner took out one Death Eater while the third Death Eater had me in his sights and was halfway through yelling the killing curse. I was out of time so in desperation I wandlessly sent the flying wand at the killing curse caster. Luck was on my side this day as the wand flew like an arrow lodging in the Death Eaters throat and thus stopping the killing curse. The three Death Eaters suddenly vanished which was a relief as I could see myself as being dead. I started to approach the girls when more things start happening. Goblin warriors poured out of the bank surrounding the girls on the banks steps as a half dozen Aurors approach from my rear with their wands pointed in my direction.

The Goblins led by Knifethruster apparently recognize me and formed up a defensive line between me and the Aurors. I thought for a moment that I was witnessing the beginning of a new Goblin war but Knifethruster started talking at the Aurors who had the sense to listen. Things seem to be settling down when I realized I was being hugged and thanked by three girls. As I was being introduced by Daphne to her sister Astora Greengrass I noticed that Tracy Davis still looked quite shaken. That's when Minister Fudge arrived and started yelling at the Goblins. The Minister's hissy fit only proceeded to draw more of the Goblin warriors from the bank.

"Ladies might I recommended that the four of us adjourn to the ice cream parlor and leave Minister Fudge to start his personal Goblin war."

We obtained a table and ordered our favorite ice creams when a stern-looking witch arrived. "I'm Madam Bones and the head of the DMLE and I would like you to tell me what happened here."

We all had something to say about the incident and I found out that Daphne parents were being coerced into signing a marriage contract with the Malfoy's. This attack was probably a way of threatening the Greengrasses to agree to the contracts, they so far had been refusing. Madam Bones had been taking our statements but agreed…

"The Goblin bank guards believed the curses were designed to miss and just threaten." We had finished our ice creams so the four of us headed off to the bank to get our money sacks filled. After all we were here to go shopping for school supplies.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- What have I done

.

Wendy was back to full strength and soon the summer was over and Wendy and I stepped onto platform 9 ¾ with our gorgeously tanned bodies. Sirius had decided to remain on the island rather than face the dementors of England. After we had told him about Dumbledore Sirius wasn't interested in being used and then being tossed away on some Dumbledore plan, besides the colonies girls were just a short 'Apparition' away. He did say he would keep in touch.

Wendy and I just settled in to our compartment of the Hogwarts express to find Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis joining us in the compartment along with Luna Lovegood.

"Thanks for letting us join you Harry, Malfoy is really becoming a pain and insisting on me and my parents signing that marriage contract." Daphne look like the world was ending.

"I must be horrible to be forced into a marriage contract." Wendy stated with disgust.

"Especially with Draco being such an arrogance snot. Not to mention him and his two goons need to take a bath once in a while." Tracy said as she wrinkled up her nose. "Hair jell and cologne only go so far."

"Well the Thistleburs are determined to show Harry about a number of contracts this year." Luna gave a Luna explanation as she stared out the window.

Draco bashing was the theme in the compartment until Creevey raced by with his camera at the ready shouting, "Riot in the second car!" as he raced in that direction with his camera. This of course causes the majority of our coach to empty towards the action. Wendy and Tracy also the exodus and raced off to join the looky-loo's.

I attempted to get Luna to explain about me and what contracts but I got more information about Thistleburs than information on contracts. Later Wendy and Tracy return to bring an up-to-date on the Draco, Ron, Crabbe, Finnigan, Goyle, Longbottom, Thomas and Nott's donnybrook.

/Scene Break/

Wendy, Luna and I had just settled in at the Hufflepuff table but even so we could hear Ron Weasley clear across the hall moaning how he was hungry. This of course was not usual except for his two black eyes. Bruises and black eyes seem to be the in thing at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

Professor McGonagall brought in the new first years and the hat had his singing and sorting act.

Finally Dumbledore got to his feet smiling and asked for our attention. Ending in, "Tuck in."

After the meal Dumbledore again rose and smiled around all the students and finally dropped a verbal bomb, "It is also my duty to inform you that the inter-House Quidditch cup will not take place this year. Starting in October we will be hosting the tri-wizard tournament."

Just then the great doors of all were flung open as two Aurors charged in and started surveying the Hall. They spotted me and approached only to say, "Harold Wilhelm Smythe handover your wand, you are under arrest for the murder of Alex Scabior."

The stupid jerks just took my wand I handed to him and he then did a "Accio wand" on my person. He then proceeded to put on magical handcuffs and escorted me out of Hogwarts. I was side along 'apparated' to the Ministry of Magic where they chucked me into a holding cell.

If things weren't so serious I would've been laughing. Magical's didn't appear to have any common sense whatsoever. As they remove the magical handcuffs they were saying I was nothing but a stupid muggle born having no great training or aptitude. They were even laughing at my Muggle Lordship title and how I was going to get mine in my trial for killing a pureblood and starting the riot outside of Gringotts.

The reason I was laughing to myself and mentally calling them stupid was I was thrown into a minimum security cell. Minimum security cells were not heavily warded. Furthermore, they failed to remove my focus ring on my finger and my magical belt around my waist. This had the smell a Fumble-up Fudge and some of his elite group of incompetent followers. So a couple hours after a pathetic dinner which was slid under the door I transformed into my Phoenix form and flashed to Gringotts.

"Harry what are you doing here at this late hour?" Knifethruster appeared to be on the night shift.

"Well let's see, I need a lawyer to represent me in front of the Wizzengemot for the murder of a pureblood and causing a riot here at Gringotts. Of course I could use some help legally getting out of holding cell at the Ministry. They threw me into a cell a few hours ago which does not resemble a suite at the Savoy."

"I don't believe Bank Manager Ragnot is going to appreciate being interrupted at this late hour. BUT, I do believe he's going to be happy once again with dealing with Fudge and the Ministry."

"Harry, Knifethruster has told me what's going on. You need to get back to the holding cell with this box. When you get there put a drop of blood on the seal then tap it with your focus ring. That will make the box a two-way portkey. Now get back to that holding cell and do what I've told you."

I flashed back to find that nobody had missed me. When I tapped the box with my focus ring it disappeared. Not long afterwards the box reappeared with instructions inside. The box was kept busy over the next several months.

It appeared that Fudge was keeping me incognito and my Goblin lawyer was being stonewalled. News of my arrest had not reached the papers nor had I received a date for my trial. This would have been the least of my worries had not been for the Gblin box. I had neither change of clothes nor any shower facilities. The so-called food provided once a day was pathetic and made meals I received at the Dursley's look like a feast. With no idea why they were doing all this I wasn't going to eat any of their potion laden food. They did replace my chamber pot periodically. That is where I deposited the Ministry's scrumptious meals as they were not about to inspect and outgoing chamber pots' contents.

The little box provided three satisfying meals per day and communications with Gringotts. So besides the 'Scourgify charm and my box the stay was not that bad.

/Scene Break/

The Goblins were unsure what was going on except they saw a lot of money heading into Fudge's vaults. While bribing Fudge was normal there had been a large uptick in the amounts. The Goblins leaned toward my problems being caused by my claiming to be Lord Slytherin. Dumbledore's actions had caused the Goblins to come down on Fudge last year was thought to be a contributing factor. So all and all it was all guesswork.

More time had passed when suddenly Fudge let everything happen at the same time. The Daily Profit reported me as the despicable Muggle murderer of an upstanding pureblood and a usurper of a lords title (They didn't name the title).. My lawyer would be allowed to meet me for the first time in courtroom ten a moment before the trial was to begin.

I was hustled down to the ninth floor, then down the stairs towards the Department of mysteries and courtroom ten.

At the bottom of the steps was a corridor stretched out and held a great resemblance to Snape's dungeon at Hogwarts. It extended for good ways with its rough stone walls and floor. I was dragged along pass torches in brackets and heavy wooden doors sporting bolts holding steel cross members to the wooden doors.

Entering the courtroom I found empty benches which rose on either side of me, but ahead, were the highest benches, containing many shadowy figures. There was a chair in the middle of the room which had its arms covered in chains. They sprang to life and bound me as I took a seat. This made me feel exceptionally happy as I looked up at the people seated at the high bench.

Must've been sixty or more individuals wearing plum covered robes with elaborate silver W on the left hand side of their chest. They did not look like the friendliest of people. In the middle in the front row sat Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, who had left his lime–green bowler hat at home. Madam Bones sat on Fudge's left while on his right sat a woman who resembled a toad.

"Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present, the let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down to a redheaded scribe.

"Yes sir." Came the reply.

"This is a murder trial," started Fudge in a raised voice. "into the horrendous offence committed upon the person of Alex J. Scabior that being of the cold-blooded murder of said pureblood by the hand of Harold Wilhelm Smythe, resident of… Gringotts? Smyth living at… Gringott's bank?" Fudge stumbling over his words, glaring at me over the top of a parchment he held, he bellowed, "What is this rubbish?"

My lawyer stood up and stated, "Those documents were provided per your request and have been certified by the Goblins." He then sat down.

"Oh very well, Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley . "

"Lawyer representing the accused Harold Wilhelm Smythe, is Lord I.R.A Cheatum."

"The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, commit murder on one Alex J. Scabior and further causing a riot to ensue in front of Gringotts bank in Diagon alley by maliciously killing a pureblood…How do you plea?"

Cheatum leapt to his feet and forcibly said, "Not guilty". Cheatum continued, "I further submit that this trial be thrown out for insufficient evidence. You cannot prove that the curse the killed Scabior was cast by my client. Further he was dressed in Death Eater costumes signifying that he was part of an illegal organization. Lastly any spells or curses cast by my client was in self-defense or the protection of others and is legally classified as self-defense."

"Irrelevant, the curse that was cast killed a pureblood and he deserves Azkaban." Fudge was on a roll.

About that time Ragnot seemed to materialize next to my lawyer.

"What is a goblin doing in here? Aurors remove this trash from our courtroom." Fudge appeared to be having enough of the unnecessary interruptions in his courtroom before a just verdict of guilty could be affirmed.

"I am Bank Manager Ragnot here to inform you that you are in the process of violating the treaty. Harold Wilhelm Smythe falls under Gringotts bank and per the treaty is authorized to protect the bank and its customers. If this trial proceeds further the Goblin nation will consider you to be in violation of the treaty and take appropriate action." Ragnot then sat back down as the yelling and screaming started.

/Scene Break/

Before I was released the delegation from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang arrived in October as if a normal year at Hogwarts had commenced. I had missed the arrival of MadEye Moody as the new DADA professor but at that time I was being proved not guilty of murder. Hagrid had introduced Blast-Ended Skrewts which resembled armor plated hotdogs that shot fiery explosions from one end. Moody introduced the unforgettable curse "imperio" in his classes. So when I got to Hogwarts and heard what I had missed it made the Ministry's holding cells look a little bit better in the scheme of things. After I arrived Professor Moody did turn Draco into a pure white ferret for tempting to curse me in the back. Draco did get a little upset over the Hogsmeade village weekend where I got to show him a spell up close and personal.

Flashback:

It was Hogsmeade village weekend and I was by myself. Wendy was going on a date with Justin Finch-Fletchley. While I was happy for her it really struck home how much of a loner I really was. Oh I had plenty of company in the common room and then there were classes during most of the day. Then there was a study group in the library and then it all started all over again. With Wendy dating and feel of being alone was back in my life.

I just picked up a bag of sweets at Honeydukes and was currently browsing the shelves in Tomes & Scrolls when I bumped into Daphne Greengrass all alone like myself.

"What's a beautiful girl like yourself doing here without a date on a Hogsmeade weekend?" It was kind of a jab but then again a serious question as she was quite a beautiful girl.

"Tracy's got a date today and Draco is scaring off all the guys in Slytherin that might ask me out. Guys in other houses are not too interested in being around us Slytherin snakes."

"Well if you want somebody to talk with I'm all alone and a good listener." I gave her a large grin.

"I'd like that but if Draco and his goons see us together he's bound to try to have his boys run you off."

"Well if you go to someplace like the Three Broomsticks that's possible but I know of a small little place I'm sure Draco would never lower himself to a enter." Daphne offered me her arm which I was happy to take and lead her to Rosa Lee Teabag.

While my attention was definitely on Daphne I couldn't help notice a couple of phoenixes fly by the large glass window during my chatting with Daphne. There always seem to be a Phoenix or two around but neither of those two seem to be Hedwig or Fawkes, curious.

We had tea and scones and a very nice conversation when Daphne asked, "So Harry who are you going to ask to the ball?"

"I'm missing something here, what ball?"

"Haven't you done any reading about the tri-wizard tournament? AND do not think that I haven't noticed some of the books you read in class, many of them have no relation to our lessons or for this school. They are way advanced than any NEWTs courses, but I'm getting off subject. Dumbledore hasn't announced it yet but there is always a ball connected with these tournaments."

"Oh! No I'm sure I won't be going; besides I don't know how to dance."

Daphne started laughing which wasn't making me very happy but she suddenly turned serious and started to apologize, broken with intermittent giggles. "Harry I'm not laughing at you (giggle) I just had a really great idea (giggle). I'm not going to let Draco take me to the ball and Draco is not going to let anyone take me to the ball (giggle). How would you like to play a joke on Draco seeing he is always so mean to you?(Giggle, giggle) why don't we go to the ball together."

"It's not going to be very enjoyable for you as I can't dance and Draco will probably try to occupy all your time on the dance floor." Girls were one subject I was not familiar with so reading a book in bed was better than being embarrassed at some balls dance floor.

"We'll have to hide our getting together but I can teach you to dance before the ball. AND! (Giggle) even though were going as friends we can act like boyfriend and girlfriend.(Giggle, giggle) Draco will probably have a fit right there on the dance floor. AND he won't be able to do a thing with all the teachers around."

Here I had a beautiful girl, happily giggling over being with me...I guessed that this was lesson number one on girls sooo…"You have a date Miss Greengrass and I must say, I like the way you scheme." We both broke into laughter at that point.

We had barely stepped back onto the street and were planning on heading in different directions but the Fates had decided differently.

"Smythe what are you doing with my betrothed?"

I looked up to see Draco, Pansy, his two goons and three other Slytherin students. Draco drew his wand which made me draw mine which made the rest of the Slytherins draw there's. I've been raised being told I'm nothing and while I'm no master dueler I am smart and retain what I read and what I found in the libraries. The Goblins had not been wasting their time with providing me tutors.

"Daphne, please let me handle these losers!" I shouted as I put up a 'Protego Totalum' with my focus ring protecting myself and Daphne and then I drew out my fifteen inch elder wood wand to wave around. The Slytherin's were hurling dark curses and hexes but I was able to maintain my shield using wandless magic. Once erected it took very little mental energy to magically maintain a shield. I mostly used stunners with my focus ring on the Slytherins but I saved a light 'Expulso' exclusively for Draco. The spell sent him hurtling backwards, with arms flailing into a stores wall. The best part was when the Aurors showed up moments later and check everyone's wands. Daphne was still standing with her wand raised and her mouth open. Daphne and I were not in trouble as all the Aurors found on our wands were school spells.

End flashback:

Daphne had borrowed a wizard wireless and I found an isolated unused classroom off the beaten track. The first main object was not to be stepping on Daphne's toes. I proceeded in learning the steps for a half dozen dance routines but then came the hard part, "Harry relax and flow with the music." Slowly dancing practice was replaced with studying to occupied our time. The goblins made sure I knew a gazillion spells but my capabilities in Transfiguration wasn't the best and we both could use some practice for our Charms class. At least that was the excuse the both of us used to continue meeting.

With the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students settled in to Hogwarts the fun for the rest of the year commenced. To start with the Yule ball was announced entering Ron and Draco in the staring roles of arrogant losers. At least one of the girls from Beauxbaton was a Veela and it was fun watching the arrogant Draco having a high-pitched little girl hissy fit when she said, No little boy!

Ron approached the Veela only to drool, get lockjaw and race away. However the Great Hall got further entertainment as Ron asked Hermione one evening at the Gryffindor table. She was laughing so hard that her fellow Gryffindor's had to help her off the floor. Not taking the hint... "You are supposed to be my girl friend and if you wish to remain my girl friend you will accompany me to the Yule ball." This got Ron a fist to his face from the girl of his affection.

"Oh that was just too funny but the jerk deserved it and more." Wendy was giggling.

I looked over at the high table to see if any the professors were going to take any action but as usual the whole thing was ignored. I did notice that the red and black phoenixes that belonged to Dumbledore was perched in the back of Dumbledore's throne. Fawkes, I was beginning to notice, was hanging around the Great Hall with Dumbledore a lot lately. My curious observation was interrupted…

"Say Harry have you quit messing around and asked somebody go to the ball with you?" Wendy asked with a big smile on her face.

My only response was, "HUH!" If I said no I was going to be harassed if I said yes then she would want to know who I was taking. Wendy had already said yes to Justin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – – The Goblet

.

The Great Hall had been rearranged to seat all of the important people at the high table. This ran from the Minister of Magic down to Filch standing in the back behind all the muckety-mucks. The Goblet of Fire interior started to bubble red as multi colored sparks flew from its interior. While I was wondering if the wooden cup actually contained fire or an illusion a tongue of flames bought out a charred piece of parchment. Dumbledore read the parchment and stated…the Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum. The insanity had started.

The Goblet and Dumbledore did the same for each champion. The Beauxbaton champion was Fleur Delacour and the Hogwarts champion was Cedric Diggory.

Each champion in turn receives clapping and cheering with large applause from their respective areas. But then the Goblet turned red again with a series of sparks flying and a long flame carried another name…Lord Peverell/Gryffindor. Dumbledore hadn't even finished saying the name when the Goblet gave a huge belching sound, flamed insanely spewing forth still another name. Dumbledore looked at the piece of parchment, broke into a huge smile and said… Lord Smythe/Slytherin/Potter. The Goblet and the hall went silent.

Well I thought, that's magic for you, you spend your time in school as Smythe and a magical object coughs up all your real names. Another oddity with magic I thought. Yeah right, way to odd.

I stood up and yelled, "I didn't put my name in that goblet nor did I ask anybody to do for me. Scratch my name off the list I have no interest in competing."

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but your name came out of the goblet and that is a binding magical contract." Dumbledore was first off the mark but then the entire hall erupted in one way or the other. I noticed my school name of Smythe had been quickly changed to Potter by the headmaster plus no one was asking who Lord Peverell/Gryffindor was, is or could be.

Dumbledore set off a canon blast with his wand to silence the hall and directed me to follow him to his office. This turned in to a mini parade which consisted of three headmasters, the three other champions, MadEye, McGonagall and the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge with his six security guards.

I stood in the back while everybody was having a good time arguing over the tournament rules with Dumbledore. Finally Dumbledore got everybody settled down and I was the center of attention once again. I repeated myself, "I didn't put my name in that goblet nor did I ask anybody to do for me. Scratch my name off the list."

"It's a binding magical contract you will have to compete in each test to the best of your ability." Minister Fudge expounded pompously.

"Harry my boy if you do not compete in the tournament you will lose your magic and how will you fulfill the prophecy without your magic?"

Fudge was a buffoon and dense as a rock but... "What prophecy are you talking about Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded. While I personally thought that Dumbledore had overloaded his as...err mouth and had not meant for that information to get out or maybe he was developing Alzheimer's.

"Cornelius it is irrelevant to the matter at hand…"

"Dumbledore I demand you to tell me the contents of this prophecy immediately." Fudge had his teeth firmly in the subject as he probably saw some galleons in the information.

"I'm sorry Cornelius but the prophecy can only be released by certain people so I am unable to help you at this time."

The three champions were talking with each other while the two headmasters were in a heavy discussion with Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore and Fudge were still going at it hammer and tong over the prophecy. I noticed some 'floe' powder on the mantle so I tossed some in the fireplace and called Ragnot.

"Harry step on through the fire to Gringotts and we will sort this out." I did and Ragnot did sort it all out but in the end I had to compete. At least the Ministry and Dumbledore were not going to be happy if I had anything to say about the whole kerfuffle.

/Scene Break/

By the next morning Huffelpuff house was unhappy with me as they felt Cedric was the real champion. Slytherin house didn't like anybody except those in Slytherin. Snape was thrilled to find out that I was the son of his arch enemy James Potter so he could treat me worse than before. The list of those unhappy with me just went on and on. The only one not on my case was Ron Weasley as he was too busy with Victor Krum. He told everybody that would listen that Victor and him with the best of mates.

"And where have you been hiding out?" Daphne entered our secret classroom but didn't look overly happy.

"I'm just avoiding all the people who are not happy with me." I replied as I was giving Hedwig the phoenix a scratch job under her chin.

"Well you are not getting out of being my partner for the Yule ball. We are going to go and have a good time and the naysayers can go suck on a lemon. So let me get to why I tracked you down."

"Let me guess it's because I'm a handsome and male with an outstanding tan." I really was happy just being in Daphne's company. My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden ball of flames.

There hovered Fawkes who extended his long neck and bit Daphne's arm. In a ball of flames he was gone.

"Ow! What the hell was that about?" Hedwig issued a squawk, leapt up and flamed away.

"Daphne are you okay?"

"Not hardly this will definitely leave a mark I don't get to the hospital wing but no I'm not okay. I stop by because I wanted to make sure you are ready for the wand weighing ceremony." Daphne grumbled as she held a handkerchief over the cut on her arm.

"Err, sorry you caught me flat-footed, again."

"Very shortly you're going to be required to produce your wand for inspection at a ceremony but the problem is that there going to be reporters and photographers itching for a story. The Veela would've been the story but since your Harry Potter now you are going to have to watch out what you say and to whom."

Sure enough the next morning I was in Flitwick's charm class when a student hustled in stating… "Professor! Harry is needed right now on the fifth floor their doing a wand weighing ceremony and they want Harry up there now."

I was in the mood to not show up as Dumbledore or someone should have notified me earlier of the event, time and place. I wondered if this last-minute notification was to catch me unprepared or rattle me into not paying attention. Well tit-for-tat I thought as headed off to the Hufflepuff common room.

I changed my everyday school robes for set of expensive school robes, one of which the goblins had insisted on me buying. I settled into a comfortable chair in the common room and started reading an advanced text on transfiguration. After a while my head of house, Professor Sprout, entered and demanded… "Mr. Potter what are you doing here?"

"Hello Professor, I'm reading in advance text on transfiguration. it's quite interesting material."

"Mr. Smythe, you are supposed to be on the fifth floor for a wand weighing ceremony."

"Professor, might I ask when they notified you of the ceremony? I personally got a one minute notice to report."

"Oh! I see. Well you best hurry along, you wouldn't want to keep them waiting much longer." Sprout replied with large grin on her face.

When I arrived I found the other champions and their headmasters but also Ollivander and the Minister of Magic. The Minister further irritated me, if for no other reason, he was a pompous idiot and he added to that fact... "Potter, where have you been? We have been waiting for you for over an hour, I am an important and a busy Minister!"

"Well Minister I had something more important to do, it's called my school work."

"Dumbledore I won't stand for…"

"Mr. Potter may I please see your wand."

Ollivander interrupted and proceeded to inspect my wand but then asked, "I don't believe I've seen this type of work who made this wand for you?"

I let a bit of my ire lose and said, "Special apology gift by Ankou himself. He said the cart was full and I have to wait for the next cart."

Dumbledore's head snapped around as his eyes turned to saucers as his face paled. He suddenly realized that my wand was the spitting image of the one that he carried, a fifteen inch elder wood wand. I was well read on the Deathly Hallows and had a good idea where at least two of the Hollows were located.

"Where is you're holly and phoenix feather wand? The one that Ollivander made for you?" Dumbledore demanded. My cheeky reply was suddenly interrupted by a flash that went off in my face from one of the photographer's cameras.

"I haven't given authorization for any photographs to be taken. You of all people should know that there is probably a copyright issue or haven't you noticed all of the books published about Harry Potter. The photographer started to give me some lip so I pointed at the camera which exploded into several fragments. I then snatched my wand from Ollivander's hands and stomped out the door.

Dumbledore was asking himself, "I had plans for this meeting and what the hell just happened?"

I headed to my secret classroom. This was a hell of a way to start a new week I was fuming mad and I really didn't know why. I thought maybe that I was feeling sorry for myself and why people couldn't just leave me alone. But I really didn't want to be left alone or did I? About then Hedwig flashed in and we had a nice conversation. She told me that I was dumb and an idiot besides a few more descriptive words. Hedwig always was a cranky bird.

Daphne showed up a bit later. She started petting Hedwig and complementing her on being a pretty bird and telling me, "I told you so." Hedwig seemed quite happy with Daphne's comments.

Then out of the blue, "Harry show me how to become an animagus."

/Scene Break/

It was that evening and Dumbledore had me in his office…

"Harry my boy I'm afraid I must insist that you turn over your wand to me and use this ministry approved Ollivander wand."

He got as far as handing me Ollivander's wand when the office got quite busy. As I felt a tingle, like something was trying to enter my forehead, Fawkes screeched, took to the air and dive-bombied Dumbledore. The paintings around the room started yelling as Hedwig flamed in, latched onto my shoulder, and flamed me to my secret classroom. I now had two wands and a focus ring.

I had Hedwig take my wand to my apartment and started to wave around Ollivander's wand when in my classes. While Dumbledore did not say anything more I had the distinct impression that my possessions have been searched that very same night.

/Scene Break/

"Come on Daphne, take off the robe."

"Don't you trust me to dress semi formal in Muggle attire?" I wasn't sure how she meant that but I had made plans.

"Let's not argue, Hedwig is ready to take us to the restaurant for dinner."

I really didn't want to argue or be surprised by the next teacher directing me to with stupid meeting with the headmaster. I'd been stuck in a holding cell for months eating Goblin prepared foods. Not that the food was not okay but the ambience in a Ministry holding cell had a lot to be desired. Arriving back at Hogwarts and getting bum-rushed into the tri-wizard tournament furthered by most of the school hating me was depressing. So eating in the Great Hall produced way too much attention, so a quite meal in a Muggle restaurant where nobody knew who I was, well it was quite appealing.

Daphne and I had just been seated when my quiet evening was destroyed by half dozen reporters.

"Harry Potter is it true your relatives try to kill you?"

"Is it true that you've taken up your title as Lord Smythe?"

"Rumor has it that your uncle kicked you out onto the street, would you care to comment?"

While I made the reservations under the name of Smythe and these reporters appeared to be Muggle reporters, I had a hunch there was somebody from the Daily Profit hidden amongst them.

I started to reply when out of the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw a Petronas flash away off to the right. What I should've been doing is watching off to my left.

Vernon Dursley scattered the reporters like bowling pins as he grabbed my lapels and jerked me up with one hand. The other hand was a fist heading in the direction of my face. He was yelling incoherently and splattering my face with his spittle.

I was no longer a seven-year-old to be manhandled and punched. My left hand connected with Vernon's face in the form of fist. What nobody would see is the magic that I forced through my focus ring into his fat blubbery face. That punch sent him to the floor but he still maintained a semi grasp of on my lapels and that dragged me with him. The next thing I knew I was being kicked in the ribs which helped me roll off of Vernon.

"You miserable freak! Just like your mother, using your magic to injure respectable people. What kind of magical hocus-pocus did you do get Vernon arrested for your murder? You just wave your wand and we suffer more of your freakishness. Then your other freak magical people show up making everybody that's Muggle forget about magic."

"Petunia Dursley, you are under arrest for knowingly violating the law under the Secrecy Statutus." Stated a wand waving freak that was part of the patrons.

As I got to my feet the restaurant began to flood with Ministry wand waivers. Most of the patrons that evening got obliviated. Daphne and I just left and headed down to the local pizzeria. We laughed at our own ridiculous ideas by the end of the first slice of pizza. Who and why caused that confrontation was irrelevant, it was clear it was a set up! The punch was the punch line for the dumb ideas we came up with as to why.

/Scene Break/

It was only a couple of days before the first task had arrived. As I shuffled my breakfast around on my plate I was hoping the task wasn't too complicated. I was going to try my best but this tournament was for adults and I was sure the tasks would be designed with adults in mind. So far I had heard nothing about what the first task would contain. Then again no one seemed to notice the absence and non-appearance of the other champion Lord Peverell/Gryffindor. Hopefully I wasn't going to have to do the task twice.

Later in the champions tent and was shaking my head. Dragons for crying out loud, these people were out of their minds. Well I only had one choice left and I wasn't going to be happy doing it.

The dragon didn't pay much attention to the silver phoenix until I approached the eggs in her nest. The biggest problem was trying to grab that slick metal egg with my talons. Luckily there was a star shaped protrusion on one end of the egg but I still end up dropping it half way to the hospital tent. Now I needed to go register within the next year with the Ministry for being an Animagus, one of my secrets were gone.

The next morning at breakfast the owls delivered the Daily Profit. Wendy gasped, "Merlin, I don't believe this! Harry you better see this."

The headline read: The-Boy-Who-Lived is back and he's bigger and better than ever!

They intimated that I had arrived at the Tri-wizard tournament ceremonies in a flash of light knowing that I would be chosen by the Goblet of Fire. The Profit continued to state that I was an all-powerful mage and used wandless magic with the flick of my wrist. They went on to say that I defeated the dragon in the tournament, and added a few tales from the pulp fiction books that somebody had published years ago. Had they gone any further they would have made Superman look like a weakling.

"What are you going to do Harry?"

I leaned over and whispered in Wendy's ear, "Don't tell anybody about our place in Knockturn alley. I'll see you at the Yule ball." I got up and stomped out of the hall.

"Libby!"

POP

"Lippy, pack up my belongings and take them to our apartment I'll meet you there later." I then used my animagus form and flashed to Gringotts.

"Ragnot am I still a ward of the Goblin Nation?"

"We have yet to revoke that status and while it normally applies to a minor we look at you more as our protégé, why do you ask?"

"Up front I wanted to assure you that I'm not interested in causing another Goblin war. Nonetheless I have the feeling Dumbledore has plans for my future which I shan't like. Fudge has a article in the Profit building me up into some kind of super individual which also gives me the impression he has plans for me. If being a ward of the Goblin Nation can keep me out from under their thumbs I would like to use that status. I'm leaving Hogwarts."

"I don't see a problem but I would recommend you continue your training as you now have the time."

"If the tutors are ready I'm ready tomorrow morning. I've left Hogwarts and I shall only be returning for the Yule ball and the last two tasks. Oh! that reminds me I need to hire one of your owls for a delivery."

I use the owl to let Daphne know I would definitely be at the Yule ball and for her to be ready to take Hedwig to meet me for our Yule ball robe selection and fittings this next Saturday. I also had Hedwig the owl deliver a letter to Professor McGonagall withdrawing me from Hogwarts.

I was indeed training the next morning and found myself a bit rusty in a number of areas. I blame all this on sitting around in a Ministry holding cell.

Saturday rolled around and I was all tidied up and dressed in my best muggle attire awaiting Daphne's arrival.

"Hi Harry, that's quite the way of traveling. Where are we and where have you been!"

"I'm glad you could come Daphne and were still on for the Yule ball. Let's take this nice and slow and easy as we have all day. Let us stroll down the alley and we can get our robes for the ball. After lunch we can pick up all the accessories."

"Fine! But I still want to know what's going on."

"Well to start with this is my apartment which you need to keep secret and if you're ready for that stroll we can talk along the way."

"Harry we are in Knockturn alley, are we going to be safe here?"

"Believe me 'The Kids' are quite safe in Knockturn alley and I seriously doubt they will notice I've changed partners. So has anything of interest been happening at Hogwarts since I've been gone?"

"There is one scandal of sorts that's all over Hogwarts. You know Ron Weasley and Viktor Krum were supposedly the best mates? Well Krum asked Granger to the ball just before the first task. Weasel got all upset with Krum." Daphne paused and gave me a knowing smirk.

"And?"

"Well there was a big verbal dustup in the Great Hall between the two best mates. Seems that Ron's brother Charlie, is one of the dragon handlers, who brought in the dragons in from Romania."

"Oh brother! I see where this is going but please continue."

"The dustup was that Krum found out that Ron knew the first task was dragons as he had been bragging to Lavender Brown. Ron never told his best mate because he was ticked off about Granger."

"All I can say is I'm sure glad that Ron never latched on to me as his best mate.

Daphne said that Twilfitt and Tatting's did an excellent job on her Yule ball dress and only gave me the color my robe would be. After all I was not allowed to see her's until the ball. After an excellent lunch at the Dragon's Breath restaurant I turned Daphne loose on picking out all the accessories. As I followed her around I explained that I wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts and would be using tutors instead.

"Harry could I ask a favor?"

"Ask away, any time any where."

"I know the Yule ball is going to be held on Christmas night and most students are spending holidays at Hogwarts but I would like to see my parents the next day and exchange gifts."

"Not a problem, I'd be happy to act as chauffeur. All you to do is give me an idea where were going and I can drop you off."

"That would be fantastic! That way you could meet my parents."

"Well then we best be off buying them a bottle of wine or something nice."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – A serious girlfriend

.

The Yule ball was arriving with most of the school happy with anticipation. Draco Malfoy however was irate beyond words at being told by Daphne, no! His threats of retaliation were loudly exclaimed; after all she was his property and she would make his father very unhappy if she failed to accompany Draco to the ball. In an even louder voice he let everyone know that this second "No!" was an affront and will be forwarded to his father to ensure Draco's property knew her place. She would attend the Yule ball with him.

/Scene Break/

Professor McGonagall had diverted the champions and their dates to an alcove to await their grand entrance. Meanwhile she was hustling the other student attendees into the Great Hall's so the ball could start on time.

We knew that our attending the ball together would cause Daphne some aggravation within her house and especially with Draco. Daphne was still game in that she felt the shock would be well worth the minor hassles. I told her she could call on Libby and Hedwig if there were any troubles while she was in Slytherin house. With all the teachers around we had not expected troubles to start during the ball.

We finally entered the hall and were introduced by name as the Tri-wizard champions and of course the names of whom we were escorting. We took our seats with the dignitaries. I pointed out Draco scurrying into the ballroom unaccompanied and slithering off to join the nest group of Slytherins off by themselves. As soon as the Grand Meal was finished the band started for the traditional first dance by the champions. That was the point when things started going downhill for a number of people.

As Daphne and I started dancing we also chatted, "I really want to thank you for teaching me how to dance. There are so many things in my life I never got to do or learned, so thank you Daphne."

"Well you definitely learned how to dance and you are certainly attracting quite a bit of attention."

"Are you sure that isn't because we belong to two different houses?"

"No, not really, but if you were a Gryffindor, now that would be a problem."

"You two timing bitch!" was heard over the bands music and across the dance floor.

It definitely sounded like Draco and that shout stopped the ball. Daphne and I turned in that direction as did most of the attendees to see Draco was charging towards the now crowded dance floor.

"What are the odds that he is going to make a scene over us?" Daphne giggled.

I whispered back, "Most likely going to try and start with you. Just stay behind me, he may be stupid enough to use his wand."

"Oh! Are you going to embarrass him again?"

Whether it is because of the fates or the idea that opposites, like magnets, attract each other, Draco was drawn in our direction. Draco however, in his rush, attempted to push Ron Weasley out of his way on his charge to enter the dance floor. Ron became a bit upset and punched Draco in the face knocking Draco to the floor. From his position on the floor, Draco pulled his wand and threw a curse which struck Ron. While many were shocked into inaction Professor Flitwick was not and stunned Draco. The ball did resume and officially ended without further disruptions. I made like a gentleman and escorted Daphne to the Slytherin house common room entrance.

I was unsure what to say or do but the world slowed as Daphne leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. My world seems to stop and then suddenly she disappeared through the wall into the Slytherin house common room. I remain standing there completely dumbfounded for a while before I slowly wandered away completely lost in my thoughts. I think I just received my second or third instructions on girls.

/Scene Break/

The next morning at 10 o'clock we met in our special classroom and I flashed us to her parent's front door. My mind was still confused. Yes her lips were soft and yes I wouldn't mind having a lot more kisses but there was something wrong. No, wrong wasn't right but what was right was the feeling of being drawn to Daphne. After greetings and introductions we sat around the parlor and exchanged the bad news. Daphne told her parents…

"I'm serious, after Ron Weasley hit Draco, Draco then cursed Ron with an extremely dark curse. Weasley is in St. Mungo and Madame Bones has carted off Draco to a holding cell in the Ministry."

Mr. Greengrass added, "Draco's father's was over here again pressuring me sign a betrothal contract and I wouldn't put it past him to start throwing dark curses at me if I don't sign in the near future." Silence filled the room.

Mrs. Greengrass added, "You know the Ministry will just take Lucius's Gallions and swear nothing happened. I have no idea why that little worm of a Malfoy wants Daphne. I know for a fact Pansy Parkinson has a betrothal contract with the little worm."

"I know it's not my place but what would happen if Daphne and I signed a betrothal contract?" I wasn't quite sure why I asked and I was definitely sure I wasn't going to volunteer.

"In theory it would be bad form for Draco or Lucius to try and go against a valid betrothal contract. They may try to get even in some other way or other as that is typical for the Malfoy's. Going against a betrothal contract would have the Wizengamot on his case and he can't afford to lose that kind of power."

"Harry are you trying to marry me?" giggle, giggle. My first thought was the ice queen of Slytherin was giggling, again?

"Well I could think of a few worse fates but if you do a contract that has multiple escape loopholes it would still be a betrothal contract, right?" I couldn't help feeling stupid and hopeful at the same time, after all this was only to help protect Daphne and it was only a suggested way out from under the Malfoys. This wouldn't be a regular serious betrothal contract with the Greengrasses this would be a for show contract.

"It's a great idea but I probably would be murdered in my sleep if I return to Hogwarts. Draco's fathers will bribe Draco free of all the Yule ball charges and the cretin will want revenge. When he finds out we started a betrothal contract I don't believe I'll be safe in Slytherin house."

"Well if your parents don't kill the suitor you could always ask McGonagall for marriage quarters with a guest room. If that doesn't work I have already hired tutors so there is your education and you could always use Wendy's room, Libby would love the extra work either way."

Daphne took me to another room where I got to sit for a while. Daphne apparently applied pressure to her parents and a betrothal contract was signed that evening. I am not necessarily sure what just happened but my name was on the contract.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was having a fit as he alternated between blasting his little silver trinkets and tossing back his shot glass of fire whiskey. "How dare that brat run off with that slut!" the trinket became dust and his glass became empty. "I'm going to have to call up some of the 'Order' members and that's going to cost quite a few galleons." The next trinket exploded. "That brat can't be stupid enough not to realize he's going to lose his magic if he doesn't show up for the second task." Another shot of fire whiskey is downed. "Fudge is a buffoon! Fudge if you weren't my buffoon on critical matters I would drop you into a bottomless pit with fire crabs. If he asks about that prophecy one more time…" Another trinket exploded.

/Scene Break/

"Harry this is just too funny, did you see them walk right by us with only a quick glance? These glamour charms are just something else."

"Daphne it is not just the glamour charms. We look like 'The Kids' and 'The Kids' have walked these alleys for years. In Diagon alley Wendy and I were just a couple of kids that everyone is used to seeing. In Knockturn alley only the stupid mess with us and only if they want to get hurt. What's funny is they never really paid attention to what we really looked like, we're just 'The Kids'. Not that we're any great mages but Libby packs a big punch and since they can't see her they assume we did the damage."

About then I notice that Daphne seemed to be clinging to me and snuggled into my arm a bit more. This of course caused me to return the favor by putting my arm around her waist as I was having a strong desire to keep her close, but it was only as a friend, right?

As usual the tutors arrived but they found that they had to teach Daphne at Hogwarts levels and me at my more advanced level. One of my tutors, who allowed me to call him Master Kim was oriental, Korean I would guess but he would not give his background. He did start mentioning my faults after a minute on the first day…

"Your brain makes you dumb, your footwork is retarded, sloppy and you fight unbalanced. You need more practice at everything. Being THE greatest in my art I have humbled myself to train you. Such inferior material they pay me to train."

Daphne and I could see that Hogwarts standards had fallen drastically compared to what we were being taught. Daphne participated in some of the self-defense but left things like swords and hand-to-hand combat to me who had to participate in the tournament. Daphne did however insist on being tutored on how to become an animagus so trips to the island were done frequently.

At this point I was becoming a bit frustrated. Daphne and I would sit together in front of the fire with our arms and shoulders touching each other. We had yet to acknowledge any feelings for each other. This boy girl stuff was just frustrating me to no ends what if I asked for a real date and she said no? I mean I only wanted a couple more kisses, right?

/Scene Break/

It was finally the morning of the 24th of February and after an early breakfast I changed into my phoenix form, Daphne and I arrived at Hogwarts in a flash. We walked into the Great Hall and set across from Luna and Ginny.

"Harry were have you been? We thought you were going to miss the task! How are you going to rescue your hostage from the bottom of the lake? Ginny was sounding like Hermione Granger.

"Stupid that is!" Daphne remarked, "You can't see two feet into that stupid lake!"

"Now Daphne, I'm sure with time, these people would come up with something far more stupid. It's only in the middle of February and assuredly the lake will be nice and warm." I was going to chuckle at my own joke but that information was starting to register. What was run around in my brain was several insane thoughts beating my sanity to the very edge of disoperation. Lake? Bottom? Hostage? Febuary?

"About a second more time is all they'll need to come up with something more stupid!" Daphne's replied, But then Professor McGonagall started herding everybody off towards the lake. By the time we arrived I had regained my sane brain functions, well mostly anyway.

As everyone was amassing at the lake Dumbledore started telling me that they've taken something that is important to me and it's at the bottom of the lake. My first reaction was a bit of confusion as the only important thing to me right now was Daphne and Wendy. Daphne was standing right next to me and Dumbledore couldn't be stupid enough to use a vassal without permission.

We had been told the egg was a clue for the next task but I never got past the screeching sound when we opened the stupid egg. That's when I started laughing. My house wasn't talking to me as was most of the school. I was hidden from any owl delivery and I couldn't find a translation spell for the screeching egg. So before arriving at Hogwarts today I knew nothing about a bottom of a lake as I never figured out that stupid clue. I was still laughing as someone fired off a sound like a gunshot; I assumed this started the task. I was wondering if there were any other funny little problems that I had just no idea about.

My laughing was cut short... "Mr. Potter you best move along, the task has started and you have one hour to retrieve your hostage from the bottom of the lake." Dumbledore scolded me as if I was five years old.

"You have got to be insane to think I'm going to go into a lake in the middle of February when I can't swim a stroke." My yelling at Dumbledore caused a hush to fall from everyone within hearing distance.

"Surely you can use a bubble charm to rescue your sister from the bottom of the lake." Dumbledore stated, talking like to a naughty child.

"You bumbling incompetent idiot you've got my vassal at the bottom of the lake? You best get her up here right now least I declare a blood feud between house Slytherin and house Dumbledore!" I was really yelling as I stormed over to one of Fudge's Aurors and demanded that Madam Bones be brought immediately.

"Who the hell do you think you are ordering Ministry personnel around?" Fudge demanded.

I stuck my rings in his face and said, Lord Smythe, Lord Peverell, Lord Slytherin or Lord Potter, just take your pick and get Madam Bones, now!

Madam Bones, who was on the grounds, showed up after Dumbledore had Wendy pulled from the lake. Lord Potter I am Madam Bones, I was told that you requested my presence."

"Yes! I would like to have charges presented at the Wizengamot against Albus Dumbledore for endangering my vassal by using her without my permission. As a minor she was unable to give her permission and as you can see the patch on her sleeve clearly shows she is a vassal of House Slytherin."

Dumbledore interrupted, "Alas Mr. Potter you must be a lord to obtain what you have just requested. Since you failed to participate in this second task you have violated a binding magical contract and have lost your magic. Without magic you cannot be a lord, the charges are mute."

"The task was to rescue and no one has specified how that was to be accomplished. Since she's here and under the time limits…" I pointed my finger on one hand straight into the air in a salute to Dumbledore and pointed a second finger using my other hand and whispered, "convertere ad aures asini".

It wasn't like a large number of students were not still hanging around to see the end of the task. With all my yelling and one finger salute I was surprised the headmaster didn't attempt to turn me into a toad or something. My one finger salute gave me the moment to say the spell before Dumbledore could shake off the idea that a student had just given him the finger. A gale of laughter erupted from the students and even Madam Bones found it difficult not to snicker. Albus Dumbledore suddenly realized he was now wearing a pair of long donkey ears.

"Please stop by my office to make your official charges..." That was far is Madam Bones got before Fudge and Dumbledore dragged her off and started having words between themselves but not before I heard Fudge order Madam Bones to dismiss my tomfoolery request. I grabbed Daphne and Wendy's arms and directed them back toward the castle.

"Well girls now that all the fun has taken place let our fun begin."

Hedwig flamed Daphne and I to the waiting area in front of Madam Bones's office to await her return. Wendy wished to remain at school so she could do some studying that she said she needed to accomplish. Daphne and I thought it was more like her need to be around Justin.

/Scene Break/

About a week later, "Come on Harry take me out to eat or out to a dance club."

"It will have to be a restaurant for now. The goblins and the tutors have been throwing the entire three-year Auror training program in this week's schedule". That's how it seemed as I added a groan to emphasize my aching body.

"You are exaggerating Harry, I've been spending the same amount of time with you in the Gringotts training center."

"Daphne you remember that that they pulled me out for an hour in the morning and again an hour before we were released for the day."

"Yes, I was meaning to ask you about that."

"An hour in the morning was dueling against two opponents. That last hour was sword training against an opponent I swear was the size of Hagrid and the speed of Flitwick. Dancing or the amusement park will have to wait until the weekend."

I was allowed a long hot shower before I had to dress up fancy and we're off to the Dragons Breath restaurant. Over a nice candlelight dinner we discussed some of the training we had during the day and some of our plans for the summer. We strolled back to the flat and were soon sitting in front of the fire on the couch. I was again thinking about this boy girl stuff and how frustrating it was when I turned my head toward Daphne. I found her looking at me and we just sort of drifted lips to lips. That's when my aches and pains and the rest of the world disappeared. When we finally broke apart Daphne said, "about time" and I said, "I agree". We headed off to our separate bedrooms as we had classes in the morning.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Ron Weasley who had been released into Dumbledore's care and returned to Hogwarts was currently screaming in one of Hogwarts many corridors, "You dirty rotten slimy Slytherin why don't you slither back to your snake hole!"

"At least my family can rub two galleons together, your family can't afford a galleon without having to lick somebody's boots."

The bickering rose to a higher level of maturity with, 'confundo'… 'densaugeo'…'expelliarmus'… 'impedimenta'…

The last set of spells to be gotten off were by Professor McGonagall who fired off two 'incarcerous' and dragged the two to the headmaster's office.

In the headmaster's office a heated discussion between Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore was in progress…

"Cornelius surely you can see that Harry Potter must spend the majority of his life here at Hogwarts. With all of his notoriety as the boy-who-lived and his immaturity in the last task you must see he needs constant protection and supervision. We can't return him to his relatives as you have them serving time for breaking the Secrecy Statute."

"Dumbledore the legislation you're asking for would be more than being his guardian and the Wizengamot won't look kindly on applying that to an emancipated lord. And then there's the Goblins, no Dumbledore, I can't see anybody going for that idea."

At that moment Professor McGonagall burst into the headmaster's office, "Albus Dumbledore! I am tired of you pandering to these monsters! AND! If you don't do something besides sitting behind your desk and plotting all day I'm going to..."

"Later Dumbledore!" The Minister squeaked and raced through the 'floe'. After all Fudge had once attended Hogwarts and remembered that look on Professor McGonagall's face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Boom Bada Boom

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. the original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away, maybe?

.

"Harry I need to inform you that I have received a school owl notifying you that the third task will be held on June 24th after the evening feast." Ragnot handed over the scroll that was addressed to Harry Potter.

"It was nice of them to at least tell us when but I guess they want to wait till last minute to tell us what the third task is going to be." I was definitely getting the feeling that someone at Hogwarts wanted me kept in the dark"

"Well harry maybe you will get lucky and the task will be in the lake again." Daphne giggled

"Yeah, I still haven't learned how to swim."

/Scene Break/

We flamed into the entrance hall courtesy of Hedwig who said something to the effect, "I want to be there see you get your ass kicked. Oh! And you have a very important meeting as soon as you finish with that last task."

We were almost going to open the Great Hall's doors when we both seemed to have the same idea the same time. "Which table are we going to sit at as the whole bloody school hates our presence?" Daphne said the same thing I was thinking.

"Well, which table would make the most people upset?"

"Well I believe that would be my table my dear."

We entered and walked holding hands to the Slytherin table. While we both got stares and glares we safely made it to the Slytherin table. Daphne pulled me over so we can sit next to her friend Tracy.

"Where have you two been? You've missed out on all the fun."

"We will tell all but first give us the gossip Tracy before you burst a seam." Daphne chuckled.

"Well you see Draco and that Ron Weasley got into it all out cursing war in the middle of the hallway. As you know neither one of them are very useful with their wands. Anyhow, McGonagall snatched them up and drug them to Dumbledore's office and he actually suspended both of them…"

"I thought that hall was awfully quiet." I mumbled.

"Well then you should have been here to hear the real fun. Molly Weasley stormed in and gave Dumbledore what for, even the ghosts hightailed it out of the hall. I swear the goblets on the table were shaking…"

"It couldn't happen to a nicer bigot but was Draco whining that he was going to tell his father as he was leaving?" Daphne giggled.

"Merlin did he ever because the next day Lucius comes storming in dragging Fudge. They had a jolly good threatening match but Draco stays gone, at least for now."

"Mr. Potter it's time to head over to the maze as the third task will be beginning soon." Professor McGonagall turned and headed for another champion.

"The Third task is a maze? I'm glad somebody let me know as there is bound to be some spells to help a person navigate through a maze." I groused.

Dumbledore started with a speech about the cup being in the middle of the maze and if we ran into problems to send up red sparks with our wands. I was only halfway listing because I was going to be the last one entering the maze. I came in last on the first task by performing the task as an illegal animagus but also dropping the egg half way to the finish line. Then I lost total points for having someone else rescue my hostage from the lake. I was wondering why Snape was not appointed as my one and only judge, that way it would make my point count in the minus and that would not surprise anyone.

At this point in time, unless everyone got lost in the maze, I had no real chance of getting to the cup first, although I would try. At least Dumbledore would save the winner a walk back as the cup was a portkey to the stands and the dignitary stage. Bagman's whistle blew sending Krum and Diggery into the maze as they were tied with the most points. The next whistle sent Delacour charging in and of course finally, myself.

The interior was dark and eerie; I planned to take the paths to the right at any intersection. After several twists and turns and the lack of obstacles, it was beginning to bug me. The maze was supposed to be full of dangerous creatures, traps and unknown obstacles. At least that's what Bagman stated in his announcement before we entered this stupid maze.

The first obstacle I found was a Boggart and a simple "riddikulus!" ended its career. On the next turn I found Fleur unconscious in the path. As I stepped over her, set up red sparks and continued.

Now Hagrid's blast-ended Skrewt sent me in full reverse making me take the pathway on the left. There was nothing in the rules the required the contestants to commit suicide or volunteer for serious bodily injury. On that pathway I found Cedric unconscious so I stepped over Cedric and sent up red sparks.

One would have to be slow witted not to know somebody was playing unfair. A few turns later and finding Krum, apparently stunned, confirmed my thoughts about a Kneazle among the pixies. After I sent up the red sparks I started asking myself why Harry Potter was doing this. This was confirmed as a couple of turns later I ran into a Sphinx. I backed away as there was no reason to deal with the Sphinx as I was the de facto champion assuming I got to the cup. Besides, Sphinxes loved meat especially if it was alive when it was eaten. This gave me a 'what the hell attitude' and I started throwing 'diffindo' around quite liberally at the hedges, and there was the cup!

Unbeknownst to a number of people including myself Madeye Moody was causing all the mayhem in the maze so that I would be the only one arriving in the graveyard. I snatched up the cup and the cup snatched me up as it was a portkey. Then the real fun started.

"Madam Bones an illegal portkey was just activated somewhere in the middle of the maze."

"Put a tracker on its path and I want a team sent to its destination point immediately. Dumbledore is this one of your games?"

"Not at all Madam Bones I am shocked just as you are."

One thing I've got to say about the magical community and that is they have no common sense. When I arrived I was in a graveyard but the lights were turned off as I was immediately stunned. Apparently during the time I was out cold some blood was taken from me as my arm hurts and is obviously bleeding. I also noticed that I was tied magically to a marble statue by magical ropes. All the idiots looked the same being in black robes and white masks except for one who had a silver hand. Stupidly they had used a weak wizard to cast the spell because the stunner had already worn off. The best of their actions was they apparently had not searched me very well as I still had my focus ring along with my other toys. My wand was lying on the ground not six feet in front of me and none of about thirty death eaters are paying the least bit of attention to me. Not only were they not paying attention to me but apparently hadn't noticed to a couple of white and black phoenixes perched on a tombstone.

I wiggle the focus ring finger and fell to the ground as the magical ropes disappeared. Summoning my wand and dashing behind a large tombstone and I'm still not noticed. There was some kind of activity going on around the cauldron but my interest is elsewhere. I'm too busy pulling items from the belt that Ragnot gave me, the one that none of the Death Eaters had bothered to remove. It's starting to turning dark making the tomb stones even eerier. What I'm preparing is something I hope will keep me alive, because I can clearly see, Voldemort is definitely back. Another quick peek over my tombstone I see Voldemort is impressing his troops over his greatness and having conquered death. The goblin knife puts a slit in the plastic allowing the detonator to be inserted and the timer attached. Now I need a little bit of shrapnel so I summoned the tri-wizard cup with my focus ring but even in the falling darkness Voldemort notices the cup as it is flying toward me. "Kill him!" Voldemort shouted as he started looking for a wand that apparently wasn't in his possession. I am now in deep dragon dung.

A number of things start happening almost instantaneously. Thirty curses are flying in my direction that will eradicate this headstone and me in a heartbeat. I banish the still flying Tri-wizard cup at Voldemort and gave the timer a little tweak of the dial. All this commotion causes the phoenixes to flame as I transform into my silver phoenix form. Grabbing the plastic in my talons I flash just as the curses arrive. The headstone exploded into dust along with most of the surrounding area.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore, Minister Fudge and Madam Bones were in a heated discussion as to what had happened and who was to blame. What Fudge and Dumbledore were proposing was a cover-up and what they would tell to the Daily Profit was fabrications. Madam Bones was objecting most strenuously. That's when Voldemort arrived holding the Tri-wizard cup which was probably the portkeys original destination. The spectators at first did not grasp who was holding the Tri-wizard cup. Voldemort had an announcement to make but started poorly, "I Lord Voldemort…"

Screams erupted and the people scattered, "Fools, your precious Harry Potter died tonight regardless what any prophecy says. He died at the hand of my faithful followers. His death tonight will start me on my path as supreme ruler of this land." With that Voldemort activated a portkey and disappeared. A number of curses flew through where he just stood from a couple of brave Aurors, the Tri-wizard cup fell to the ground unnoticed.

"Dumbledore you told me…you said this place was safe for Potter. Now you and your stupid Tri-wizard tournament has gotten him killed. Now how am I supposed to explain that to the public, they'll have me out of office…"

Daphne interrupted, "I wouldn't worry about Harry, he's perfectly safe, in fact he's on his way back right now."

I swear my tail feathers got cursed just as I flashed over the cauldron, and dropped my block of Semtex-h into the cauldron and flashed to Hogwarts.

As the three ministry officials turned to Daphne for an explanation on her comments I arrived behind them and transformed back into my handsome self.

"Hi Harry have a good trip? Hope you got a lot of the bad guys in the graveyard." Daphne had that ice queen persona going causing confusion, at first.

A lot of questions were being asked but first I was going to enjoy the embrace Daphne was giving. "Come on dear list let's get back up to the castle. After what this place has put us through it should be able to provide us at a cup of tea before we leave." In a low whisper, "You can explain how you knew later and why the act just now."

"Mr. Potter follow us to my office we have a lot to discuss." This was not a request from Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore I'm no longer a student here and since the Tri-Waco tournament is over, I have fulfilled your magical binding contract. So Mr. Dumbledore, as they say in the vernacular, you and the Minister can bugger off!" That started all the important people to start yelling and screaming at me but in a bit they were arguing among themselves. After all Daphne and I were unimportant in these serious matters so they were ignoring us, happily we slipped away.

We got our cup of tea but the Minister and Dumbledore arrived but before we got to dash out the Great Hall Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived with a story. Apparently some powerful 'bombarda' type curse had used in a graveyard and there were bodies everywhere. Everybody's attention was on his thrilling tale; we figured we would get the information in the morning from the Daily Profit, so we snuck out.

/Scene Break/

We definitely got a fantastic tale with few actual facts from the Daily Profit the next morning. According to the Daily Profit, "The chosen one" was a true hero who after overcoming severe and dangerous obstacles in the Tri-wizard tournament, secured the cup and was portkeyed to a graveyard. There waiting for me, their hero, was He-who–must–not–be–named and thirty of his minions. According to witnesses a horrendous fight broke out and "The chosen one" hurled an overpowered 'bombarda' curse killing, injuring or incapacitating the Death Eaters. They played down Voldemorts return but made a big production of the Minister's vow to protect the public and Harry Potter. They then went on to make a list of the Death Eaters which died and those who were just injured which included Lucius Malfoy.

"Well it's not like Draco is not only not at school anymore but he definitely has no one to complain to unless he wants to visit Azkaban." Daphne giggled.

"Well it's time for us to wander over to Gringotts and see if they have more tutors to beat me to a pulp. Oh! Remind me to tell the goblins that we will not be there for training Friday as we do need to pick up Wendy at Kings Cross. Now, would you care to explain how you knew about bad guys in the graveyard?"

/Scene Break/

Two days later in the Minister of Magic's office, Fudge, Dumbledore and Madam Bones were having a discussion…

"Dumbledore what are we going to do with the return of Voldemort? We hardly have enough Aurors or law enforcement personnel as it is and the Ministry is not ready to fight another war."

"Cornelius the simplest answer is to hire more people."

"Dumbledore the Ministry does not have those kinds of funds, in fact the Ministry is just about broke."

"You could start by spending some of the money you received accepting bribes over the last few years." Madam Bones added.

"How dare you…I never…making false accusations like that could lose you your job madam."

"I think were going to need to have a little discussion later Cornelius. the main topic will be the financial ledgers we found in Lucius Malfoy's manor."

"Money or no money we don't have enough qualified people to effectively fight a war. That Potion Master of yours Dumbledore only graduates a handful of qualified people each year and most don't want anything to do with becoming an Auror."

"Then might I suggest Cornelius that you change the standards or do away with that particular requirement."

"Fine Dumbledore I'll take your comments under consideration. I must insist that the Ministry gain control over Harry Potter so we can ensure…"

"Minister I wouldn't recommend you even thinking along those lines. Your going to be dealing with a lord controlling several houses and basically under the protection of the Goblin Nation. That's not pointing out that he is legally an adult." Madam Bones just shook her head as she had stated this before to the two blockheads.

"I'm the Minister of Magic and if we have to I will change the laws and Harry Potter will fall under Ministerial control!"

/Scene Break/

The next mornings news paper:

 _Minister Fudge declares Harry Potter a Ministry asset and vows protection and training for "The Chosen One"._

 _Minister Fudge revealed today a prophecy showing that Harry Potter is the only one who can kill the Dark Lord who must not be named. Minister Fudge assured the public that Harry Potter will receive training from the best of the best seeing that Potter is the only one that can kill the Dark Lord. Harry Potter has been directed to report to the Ministry immediately._

 _We at the Daily Profit obtained a copy of that prophecy from the Minister which reads:_

" _The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

 _Your intrepid reporter has also learned that a pickup and detained order has been issued for "The chosen one" by Minister Fudge._

(The _prophecy is an_ excerpt from J.K. Rowlings: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Does this ever end

.

Time was passing as Daphne and my training at Gringotts continue in what seemed a never ending schedule.

"Harry its Hogsmeade village weekend for the students so could we go to the Three Broomsticks so I can have a chat with Tracy?"

"I don't see why not, our glamour charms have fooled everybody so far. Do you have any other plans for the weekend?"

"Don't worry Harry you will be one of the first to know."

As we stepped out of the 'Floe' into the three broomsticks Daphne dropped her glamour charms as she had spotted Tracy. I also I saw somebody I needed to talk with…

"Daphne I see someone I want to talk with so how about I join you in a bit, I'll be just outside."

I went straight over to one of the booths...

"Oh, Hi Harry, you trying for new look?"

"How did you recognize me, is my glamour charms failing?"

"Not at all Harry the Bottlewigs told me that you were approaching."

"Luna can have a word with you outside?"

"Of course Harry you can have a couple of words, you are here to give me an interview aren't you?"

I gave Luna a quick interview for the Quibbler where I stressed that I would not be part of a society that demands that I save them. To save them was I to be locked away and only released at their whim to hunt and destroy. Would I be held in a cell? No! I refuse! I further added that with somebody like Fudge in office, who would do anything for the cheapest of bribes, I wouldn't even consider helping the magical community no less be controlled by them.

"So what are you going to do Harry?" Luna inquired as she scribbled on a notepad.

"I will be packing up my bags and will be leaving England. I've honestly had enough."

I didn't realize just how quickly that my leaving would occur. Aurors were arriving and upon seeing us started throwing stunners at everyone. I transformed and flashed to my apartment. Daphne arrived moments later via Hedwig in a ball of fire.

"Harry what the hell is going on? One second I'm sitting at the Three Broomsticks visiting with Tracy and the next I see Aurors charge in throwing stunners in my direction. Dobby popped in and pop me to Hedwig and here I am. So I ask again what the hell is going on?"

"Apparently Fudge was not metaphorically speaking when he says he's going to protect Harry Potter. I think he was going to lock you up in a dungeon under his personal control until I agreed to turn myself into his yes boy."

"I think we best don our glamour charms and have a chat with Ragnot."

/Scene Break/

"I'm afraid you two are in a world of hurt if you step out of Gringotts. Fudge has notified the ICW that you are wanted criminals. So if you are picked up anywhere in the world that country is bound to turn you back over to England and Fudge."

"Well the first thing were going to do is head off to my private island until this stink quiets down. You know how to contact us should there be any problems more than we already have."

/Scene Break/

We enjoyed the island for a couple of months before we started getting island fever. Daphne and I finally came to the conclusion that we were in love each other and not just playing a game under a sham marital contract. We had not heard the news out of England as our wireless only was picking up the United States and Canada. Besides it was only on for the music and not the depressing world news.

Daphne and I were sitting on the beach in each others arms enjoying the setting sun looking across the sea. It looked as if the sun was sinking into the sea as multi-colors stretched across the sky and water. The setting sun, the sea lapping on the shoreline and my love in my arms was making for a perfect evening. That's when the cranky Hedwig dug her talons into our shoulders and we were flashed away.

Her talons in my shoulder had hurt and she had left me and Daphne on that same lower limb of the tree with the same good view of the deserted town and library. But this time getting to the ground without breaking something was not favorable. First off I was not that 11-year-old kid any longer and with Daphne's added weight…crack… was the sound of the branch breaking followed by several other tree limbs, as we crashed to the ground.

"I'm going to have to sit down and have a beak to beak conversation with Hedwig before I pluck that Pigeon bald."

"Harry, do you think a color spell could work? A flamingo pink should make her a happy buzzard."

We limped out of what I assume was the same forest I was in before. As we got across that meticulously mowed pastureland and entered the town a couple of phoenixes flamed in and started circling. The circle around us became smaller in what I thought was attempt to herd us into a certain building. The phoenixes dispersed as we started entering the building. The interior was one gigantic hall into which phoenixes started entering through open spaces in the walls. They started perching on wooden rails, each long rail was higher than the last, the rails reached from the floor almost to the ceiling. I conjured a squishy chair for Daphne and a perch for myself, I then transformed into my phoenix form, apparently there was going to be a meeting.

I settled on the perch knowing that I would be able to communicate better in my phoenix form. As usual nothing for me is ever that simple. My poor brain was trying to glean what was the reason for this meeting. A silver phoenix joined me on my perch which startled me and caused me to crane my neck to look at the squishy chair for Daphne to see if she was safe or also had company. At the same time the voices from other phoenix in the room reaching my brain with song words like, "excellent… fantastic… outstanding… extraordinary."

The squishy chair did not contain Daphne but on the back of the chair rested Hedwig the pink phoenix. Turning to the silver phoenix on my perch full of questions but before I could say anything…

"Surprise Harry, the animagus training worked just fine." This flowed into my brain.

The laughter coming from the other phoenixes caused me to turn my head in their direction only to find about a dozen phoenixes perched on those railings. "Welcome to the land of the phoenix." chirped one of the phoenixes.

Their spokesmen continued…

"We know you are confused, we will attempt to clarify. But first we must state that we are happy that you have found your bond mate. Hedwig has been told not to explain why you have been chosen, while Fawke has been told not to speak with you but today that changes. Today you begin to receive some of the knowledge. You're use of this knowledge will determine if our support continues. What you do learn from our talk today and knowledge of our kind and our affiliations in the future of course cannot be disseminated outside our circle."

It wasn't long before I got my brain sorted. Its one thing for me to use my vocal cords to chirp, I'm use to that, but receiving and sending thoughts from my brain was a tad disorienting. I was actually doing some 'fast learning' as a flood of information assaulted my poor brain. It was the differences like when I walked out of the muggle world and into the magical world, the phoenix world was no different, the difference and the knowledge was almost overwhelming.. The phoenixes had this land of the forever sun and constant temperature. There was the multi-fruit orchard that seemed to stretch forever. There was mating rituals and the rules over coming to their land and we learned of the existence of their bosses.

Daphne was having trouble assimilating all this information and she reverted back to her human form. I could feel her mentally shaking her head in acceptance but yet in disbelief, it was too much too fast. So they zeroed in on me. It was not like the majority of the information had any immediate use. Think of absorbing in minutes what you learned in your entire years of schooling. I was not turned into superman but what they did give me had me mentally shaking my head. At least all this exclude the muggle world and its problems.

In a summary the phoenix collected knowledge as some of a hobby, no it was more of an assignment. They provided this knowledge to the person who was to lead the humans' magical world. This was determined by their bosses upstairs who remain undefined. Their role was not to rule or conquer it but lead the magical community so that the people could produce a bigger and better magical world through the hatchling. In words or song, "The leader of the light".

"That hatchling was Dumbledore's, until he ran off the rails. Fawkes provided him access to our knowledge and directions for many years to lead him along the right path but now Dumbledore's access has been terminated. Fawkes now only observes."

"But why me? What happened with Dumbledore? How am I to lead?"

"Unfortunately hatchling, that information is restricted even from us. You can say the gods, the Fates, Death, oh they all exist but so does the nebulous entity of magic, and needless to say they have selected you. Fawkes may fill you in later on his perspective on how Dumbledore started down the wrong path. One could argue or seek an answer but it's like the argument 'which came first the egg or the hatchling' you will not find an answer only a path to follow."

A different phoenix started speaking, "You can manipulate for the greater good if it is not to the detriment of others. You may kill in righteousness, there is no exact definition. That is the light.

Another phoenix chimed in, "Enjoyment of death, pain and agony, which is the dark is forbidden within the light."

It's not like Daphne and I didn't have other questions to ask but we soon became exhausted from the whole encounter. We asked for a pause and went to the orchard to pick some fruit as we knew we had to eat something. Mentally I was asking myself if time was standing still like last time, plus a dozen more questions I wanted to ask...

"Harry why don't we just sit here under a tree and take a quick rest, it's a long walk back to the town."

"No argument here, besides I'm not sure the phoenix would have a use for a real bed."

We sat under a nice large fruit tree, we chatted as we munched on some of the sweet fruit. Somewhere in our chatting we must've fallen asleep.

I woke from the gentle nudging from Daphne and found myself sitting on a couch. It was obvious we were back on the island. "Daphne do you think this was all just a dream?" I knew better but then there was always hope.

Daphne's eye contact fell downward, which I followed, to see some fruit still sitting in our hands. "I guess not."

/Scene Break/

Hedwig was nowhere to be found and was not answering our calls. So much for the cranky old bird providing us any information or answering questions. The phoenix said they were there to advise us but Hedwig was no fountain of information. Although I should've asked earlier, I still would like to know, what the difference between a phoenix flaming and flashing. Hedwig and Fawkes always left in the ball of fire how come I just had a small flash? We haven't seen any other silver phoenixes that raise another question. All this was raising more questions than answers. I just hoped that their advice would not lead me into the fatal crosshairs of the Dark Lord's wand.

/Scene Break/

We both agreed that we had enough of the good things and we 'flashed' back via Greenland to our flat in Knockturn alley. The next morning under glamour charms we reported to Ragnot for information and scheduling of further training. We found that nobody missed us while we were gone...well if you didn't count the Ministry, Dumbledore and the general public.

"I see you two are glutton for punishment by returning here to England. I do have some good and bad news for you. Fudge was fired just two days after the Quibbler released your interview. Seems there was a delay in releasing your interview, it was because of their important article on something called Crumple-horned Snorkack. The bad news is the ruling that you be put under the Ministerial control has not been lifted and I fear the new Minister would be happy to get his hands on both you. Further, Riddle has been quite as a mouse, the Goblin Nation is awaiting his spectacular reemergence. "

"Harry and I are very good at glamour charms so unless something really weird happens I don't think they'll find us. By the way who was appointed as the new Minister of Magic? "

"An idiot called Skidmore who was just as if not dumber than Fudge and twice as corrupt. If Voldemort hadn't been seen at the end of the tournament no one would believe he was back."

"Speaking of disappearing, where's Wendy what has she been up to while we were gone?"

"Safe and sound I assure you. Wendy stayed with her boyfriend most of the time. Since you two have been out of country Libby has been following her around full-time."

"We still want to keep up the training because if that prophecy is for real that means that Voldemort will hunt me down for a final battle."

"That will be us Harry! I will not leave my bonded alone in this battle."

"I'm afraid that the wizard prophecy is probably real. Harry I'm afraid you're going to need to hear this but there is a Goblin prophecy that states in part that you will fight the 'False Lord' and overcome the Dark Lord as the 'Chosen One'. The prophecy further states that you will lead the Goblin Nation into a brighter and more prosperous future."

"And of course there is no way that your prophecy could mean someone else."

"Sorry Harry but our prophecy refers to the dark piece we removed when you first arrived here at Gringotts."

"I know we have to worry about surviving but what are we going to do when this is all over? Without the required testing we will never be able to establish careers." Daphne definitely wasn't happy.

"I think the two could pass your NEWT exams. If you want to spend the galleons we can import testing officials and have the results recorded at the Ministry."

With a quick look to Daphne she sent a nod. "Ragnot we will spend the galleons, set up testing as soon as you can. It will be worth the money just watching the attention and renewed activities to capture us once the paperwork hits the Ministry."

/Scene Break/

Daphne and I did indeed take our NEWT exams. The Ministry did indeed go into overdrive in their hunt for Harry Potter along with Daphne Potter when the Ministry received the NEWT results. There were still no major Death Eater attacks to focus the Ministry's attention, in any direction.

We had just left our Wednesday training session and were walking down the steps of the bank when a half dozen Death Eaters stormed out of the alley next to Gambol & Japes. They of course threw curses at the people on the street and at the stores in the area. As always this was to cause as much damage and mayhem as possible. What was surprising was the appearance of about twenty Aurors causing the Death Eaters to portkey away.

"Harry that was some Auror response time! It looks like the Ministry is finally on top of things."

"It's odd that Voldemort only sent a half-dozen fighters, from what I've heard he usually sends a lot more."

"Well we best head back to our apartment because Dumbledore and his little club has just arrived."

/Scene Break/

Saturday had arrived and we like many other magical's we were shopping in Diagon alley…

"Harry it's too crowded let's head over to Knockturn alley I need to pick something up at Arke Alterations."

"That's fine with me and then we can do a little shopping on the upper level."

Daphne just finished picking up her new dress robe and we were slowly strolling further down Knockturn alley. No sooner had we gotten in front of the Coffin House heading in the direction of Borgins & Burkes when the dark minions of snake face started pouring down the stairs.

The stairs from the upper level were on the far side of Borgins & Burkes from where we were standing. We were also lucky to the extent that there were stores on either side making this a narrow alleyway. Death Eaters were pouring down the steps in what appeared to be a endless stream.

To recall much of what followed with any accuracy would be impossible. The first mistake I made was thinking that something was up and our interfering could only help. Thinking back I would guesstimate that there was about forty Death Eaters but squeezed in the narrow alleyway it appeared to be a lot more. They got a lot of our curses that we threw while they were limited. Only a few of them in front of their gang could throw curses at us because of the narrow alleyway, unless they wanted to hit their own people in the back. Libby was elsewhere so we had to use our own shields so we weren't all that protected. Two medium powered curses were as bad as a powerful one and so we needed to continuously raise a new shield as the last one failed. The narrow alleyway slowed the bad guys dramatically as they had difficulty getting over their fallen comrades bodies while still throwing their curses and maintaining their shields. Our shields were receiving continuous pounding but we gave them hell in return.

We were somewhat surprised to find out that Daphne and I were an awesome fighting force and we seem to know what the other was doing as we acted as one. Not that we were winning in some grand and noble battle, the tide was unstoppable. Curses slip around our shields but other than our glamour charms falling we had only received minor cuts. We were being forced slowly backwards past the Shrunken Heads Shop then past the Giant Spider Shop and finally into Diagon alley. We were forced into Diagon alley and finally up the steps of the locked down bank. We found Diagon alley was in the middle of its own fight with the dark forces. Unfortunately the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix were not trying to divert any forces against Daphne and my attackers. The doors of Gringotts suddenly cracked open wide enough for us to slip inside before the doors were again slammed shut.

"So Harry have you been having fun today?" Ragnot grinned.

"Quite" I replied while Daphne growled. .

"While you two rehash this day's fun I could do with a sit down and some tea." Daphne growled.

After arriving in Ragnot's office and with a tea cup firmly grasp in Daphne's hands I asked, "So the beginning of the weeks attack was only to find out the response time and the number of Aurors that would respond."

"Apparently so. The Dark Lord again sent a dozen fighters to appear in front of Ollivanders while the next dozen delayed arriving in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies until after the initially arriving Aurors were engaged with the first group. This caught the first group of Aurors in the middle in an overwhelming force of Death Eaters. Dumbledore and his little group showed up about the time you got to Diagon alley. By you delaying your group of Death Eaters in Knockturn alley you to stopped them from gaining a total advantage and overwhelming of any of the good guys still standing. After you stepped into the bank another wave of Aurors finally arrived and Voldemort's forces ran. "

Upon arriving back in our apartment Daphne explained how she would rip off my limbs and beat me up over the head if I ever was that foolish again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12—Whose plan to do what?

.

Dumbledore sat in his office with a wicked smile on his face. He was formulating a new plan. Harry Potter was under a glamour charm and was most likely living in Knockturn alley. It was obvious that the goblins and Potter were the best of friends otherwise the front doors of Gringotts would never have been opened while the alley was under attack. Blackmail was the answer but how to manipulate it so it worked.

/Scene Break/

"Harry sorry to interrupt your training today for a private meeting with myself but we both have received letters from Dumbledore. I've read mine so do you want to take a moment and read yours as I'm sure they are heading to the same ends." Daphne did not look overly happy as she transferred her eyes from Ragnot to Harry.

"The manipulating old goat is trying to lure me back to Hogwarts. Says that he will get all the arrest warrants canceled and is offering Daphne and me teaching jobs. Says I'll be teaching grades one through four and Daphne is being offered job as apprentice to McGonagall. He's got Aurors on loan to take care of the upper grades and I'll only be brought in for those upper year classes in cases of emergency."

"So whats the bait on his invisible book?" Daphne grumbled.

Dumbledore requesting our assistance in destroying a dark object connected to me but Dumbledore says he doesn't know it exact located but it is definitely in Hogwarts. He says he can get his hands on another one but he will need our help to destroy the object."

"He's really going all out to blackmail you into what would be your sixth year at Hogwarts." Daphne hissed.

"Well Ragnot, what you think, he apparently knows about Riddle's soul pieces and is dangling at least one in front of our nose. So do you think it's worth me going back to Hogwarts with that jerk in charge?"

"I have no idea what his plan is but he is definitely manipulating and lying at the same time. Our contact at Hogwarts said he did indeed find a chunk of soul which he destroyed. I'm sure he will get the arrest warrants canceled but as for the dark piece at Hogwarts why don't you have Dobby bring it here. House elves are really good at finding things if you tell them exactly what they're looking for and Dobby will know how to protect himself."

"I think you're right it's not worth the risk, I'll…"

Hedwig flamed in, perched on the back of the chair, and gave a "chirp, chirp." (The elders said it's imperative that you accept the offer and return to Hogwarts).

"Is that were you been hiding out? And how did they find out about Dummies offer?"

"Chirp, chirp, chirp."

"I don't want any more of your smart ass beak chatter, I want answers and I mean now! And what do you mean they recommend that I stay there for the next two years at least? Why?

"Chirp!" (# *&!). Hedwig flashed away.

"Sorry about that Ragnot but apparently the powers that be have strongly recommended my presence at Hogwarts. I am sworn under a magical vow not to say what about 'The' who, what, and where."

"I understand Harry. Might I suggest that we write our letters now so we don't make any errors in what gets sent to Dumbledore? Besides you're the one who is going to persuade your bond mate why she needs to go back to Hogwarts." If I didn't know better I think I just saw a Goblin giggling.

"Grrr!" was Daphne's response, thankfully she did not kill the significant other and I finally got to finish the letter without curses or curse words.

/Scene Break/

"Harry I'm still not happy with arriving this early to catch the train to Hogwarts."

"Daphne quit being a grumpy wife. You got to spend some time at your parents and you get to see Tracy in just a little while. As I've explained before I'm not putting up with Molly Weasley's garbage on a platform full of people. Further we have no idea what the Ministry or Dumbledore might try to pull or are you interested in putting up with the news media. You know they're all going to be waiting on the platform for us."

"I'm sorry Harry, It's just that I'm not happy about going to Hogwarts and being the apprentice of that frump McGonagall."

"Happy about this I'm not, but you do know a little birdie told us that it is in our best interest."

"I'm not going against the advice of the phoenixes when they have the inside track to the powers upstairs but it doesn't make me happy. Do you think we could get Hedrick to squawk if we squeezed his scrawny neck a little bit?"

"While we don't know who those people upstairs are, I'm willing to listen to them or would you prefer listening to Snape's advice?" That sent Daphne into laughter until Hermione Granger opened the compartment door.

"I'm really sorry to bother but I heard laughter, when I saw it was you two, well I just have to ask you for a favor."

"Come on in and sit down. From the look on your face it is a sorrowful tale you have to tell." I wondered what Daphne saw that I couldn't.

"You remember the problems I had Ron Weasley just before the Yule ball? Well he's now sending me letters demanding that I become his girlfriend and provide sex or else. After last year's harassment and his letters this summer I will be asking to be resorted or I will withdraw from Hogwarts. The flavor I'm asking is to sit in this compartment until Hogwarts because I know Ron can't stand you two."

"Well don't be shy, pull up a seat, as you know it's a long ride to Hogwarts."

Apparently arriving early this year was the in thing as Luna Lovegood was dragged into our compartment by Tracy. Wendy popped in and after giving me a peck on the cheek sat next to Luna. The girls immediately started chatting away on things I'm sure males are not supposed to deal with. I pulled out the Hogwarts book of rules to continue my studying as a new Hogwarts professor.

My mind was more on a sour Professor McGonagall that had provided the rule book along with additional instructions when we were at Hogwarts last week for the teachers meeting. Professor McGonagall was not overly happy having to conduct the meeting. Daphne and I were happy to find Dumbledore was off doing something for the last week and would miss the meeting. After the meeting she reluctantly showed us our quarters and established a password. She grumbled off as it was clear she disapproved of our age as teachers and our being bedroom companions.

My attention was diverted back to the present and the sliding compartment door only to find that my appetite for the day was probably ruined. Hermione said that Ron Weasley would be attending Hogwarts but apparently Draco Malfoy had also been allowed to return. Daphne and I had missed quite a bit of news while we were on our little vacation but it also seem to apply to others as well.

"Greengrass you two-timing bitch, I've got a betrothal contract here in my hands all signed sealed and registered. You're coming with me right now and your little boyfriend Potty can't say a single word or he will end up in Azkaban.

"No Draco, I don't have a single word, I have two, 'Petrificus Totalus'. Nice try Draco but your cheap trick gets you a free trip to Azkaban. Daphne see if there is an empty compartment near by we have a deposit to make."

I laid out the stiff Draco Malfoy on the bench in the empty compartment. He would keep until Hogwarts. We left a locking charm on the compartment door and returned to our compartment.

We had just settled in…

"Won't you get in trouble for that?" Hermione asked.

"There are so many reasons to say no, but Harry won't get into trouble. Besides there is a betrothal contract between the two of us and we're also bonded. So if the DMLE doesn't toss Draco in jail there's a good possibility that magic will take a penalty for his trying to separate a bonded couple." Daphne was smiling as she explained.

Luna pointed out the window and squeaked, "Oh look! The Weasley's almost missed the train." Luna was correct as the whistle blew and the train started moving. The Weasley gaggle started a mad scramble to board the train.

/Scene Break/

"So Harry, what classes will you be taking this year. I'm taking all that Professor McGonagall will let me take."

"Well you see that's another reason I'm not going to get into trouble over Draco, you see…" we were again interrupted as the compartment door was slid forcibly open showing Ron Weasley.

"What you doing in here? You were told in the last letter that you are to join me in my compartment. So get your mudblood ass up and get moving."

"Ronald Weasley! I have told you no as to being your girlfriend and i will never be having sex with you…you pig."

'Petrificus Totalus' hit Ron Weasley dead in the chest. "Gee, I'm getting good at this spell. I'll be right back, I'll need to put the trash in the trash compartment." Putting Ron on the other bench across from Draco the compartment door was again resealed.

/Scene Break/

"Harry you're in luck! Look! The Ministry has got some Aurors and there is even a couple of DMLE representatives." Daphne was almost bouncing with happiness.

It definitely wasn't Ron and Draco's day. I unlocked and slid open their compartment door to find that the motion of the train had spilled both idiots onto the floor in a very compromising position. Their luck further deteriorated as Colin Creevey was there with his camera. Ignoring the camera flashes I levitated the two idiots off the train and handed them to the DMLE representatives.

The Welcoming Feast was basically the same as previous years with Professor McGonagall tapping her crystal goblet for attention. This year was without warnings of horrible death in forbidden corridors or tri-wizard tournament's. It was obvious that Dumbledore had a hand in the seating arrangements at the head table. While Daphne sat on my right I got Snape on my left. Oh the joys of Hogwarts.

A look and a slight shake of my head was enough for Daphne to join me in not eating. It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall leaned forward and asked, "Professor Potter are you not hungry?"

"I'm afraid my wife and I over did a picnic lunch and indeed we are not hungry."

As Professor McGonagall leaned back Dumbledore leaned forward, "Harry I wish for you join me in my office after the feast is completed."

"Of course headmaster we have no objections to discussing school matters whenever needed."

"Daphne leaned close and whispered, "You're not going up there alone."

"I had no doubt that you would join me." I whispered back. "We will have Dobby or Libby brings us something to eat when the dork is finish with us in his office."

We entered the headmaster's office and found Snape lurking off to the side. Dumbledore immediately dismissed Daphne, which she ignored, as I converted the single chair provided into a loveseat. No sooner than we had both sat in the loveseat when Daphne drew her wand and screamed, "If you ever try to enter my mind ever again I will personally make sure your baby making days are over with!"

Daphne then fired a stunner at Snape which he dodged. However the bookcase behind him exploded as I waive my left hand to encase him in magical ropes.

"So, headmaster, what did you wish to talk to me about?"

"Harry you must set aside your dislike for me and Professor Snape as we must work together to ensure that Voldemort is defeated. And please release Professor Snape"

"Voldemort is your problem and not school business. My attitude toward you is my business so long as it does not interfere with the schools' operation. So again I ask headmaster what school business did you wish to talk to me about."

"Harry my boy we must discuss the dark object that's resides here at Hogwarts. Unfortunately that object is one of the untold number the Dark Lord has made."

"That is an interesting theory headmaster, so what would you suggest we do about all this?"

Alas we cannot proceed without all the information. There is a prophecy that is also entwined with the dark objects which leads us to only one option."

After he quoted the prophecy and its ramification for Harry Potter, Daphne and I tried to maintain a straight face. "Most interesting information headmaster but we're afraid we're going to have to take some time to digest it all."

"Harry my boy; I'm afraid there is more information that you must have to make a rational decision.

"As we said we are going to have to take some time to digest all of this."

"You must know more about Tom's childhood. What made him become the man and dark wizard that he is now. During this time we can discuss how it is he came to have the power he constantly demonstrates. I have a penseive, it is a magical way of looking at someone else's stored memories. What I intend for us to do is to review Tom Riddle's history. We will begin tonight, and we can meet weekly so that you can learn more about him."

"No thanks, I will leave you with what I'm sure are spell binding memories. If there is nothing else headmaster you'll need to excuse us."

"Yes, I see, by the way would you happen to know what happened to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy."

"They have been turned over to the DMLE for attempted sexual assault, with threats of violence against a person, oh, and attempted line theft."

Dumbledore immediately headed to the Ministry as Daphne and I headed to our living quarters. Snape appeared to be tied up at the moment so we did not annoy him any further.

/Scene Break/

The next morning at breakfast we had a bit more fun even though most of it was not of our doing. Using tongs to take bacon from the platter to my plate and then ladling scrambled eggs from the tureen to my filling plate I passed on the cauldron of baked beans. Using other set of tongs to snatch a couple of pieces of toast from another platter at the head table and just ladled some marmalade from the tub when the great doors of the hall opened admitting Dumbledore. His manner gave me the thought that his ushering in Ron and Draco at this time was intentional. Draco sneered as he walked by the head table as Ron raced to the Gryffindor table. As Ron was grabbing food with bare hands to seemingly stuff both in his mouth simultaneously, Hermione Granger rose from her seat.

Dumbledore had barely seated himself in his golden throne when Hermione approached. "Headmaster I am requesting resorting or private quarters or I'm afraid I must withdraw from Hogwarts."

"I'm afraid that I cannot permit such actions. Just return to your house table Miss Granger."

"Headmaster I will not remain in this school to be sexually harassed and to be threatened with rape from Ronald Weasley. Therefore…"

Interrupting her before she could withdraw. "Miss Granger are you willing to accept the protection of House Gryffindor by becoming a vassal of said house? The only requirement on your part will be to do your best in your schooling."

"I am well read in the area of being a vassal. I accept and thank you my Lord."

That's when I notice that my toast was not exactly were it was supposed to be, it had been some how moved. My playing with the tongs so as not to touch the food appeared to be unnecessary.

"Harry my boy you must be the heir to a lordship and be an adult to offer such gratitude's. I'm afraid that you are neither."

Daphne started mumbling on my right, "Merlin here comes the theatrics."

Well, thinking to myself, might as well use some of what I've learned from all those different libraries. Raising my arm straight up and in a bold voice, I shouted "Sword to me!"

Hopefully Dumbledore didn't have the sword stashed next to something valuable and/or breakable because seconds later the sword crashed through one of the windows in the hall and into my hand. I slammed the hilt forcibly onto the table causing resounding thud to echo across the hall.

"Mr. Dumbledore let this be sworn to all that this is the sword of Gryffindor and upon it I swear not only am I an adult but also Lord Gryffindor, so mote be it." I thought the flash of light was quite impressive especially since the crest of Gryffindor appeared on the sleeve of Hermione's robe.

"Let it also be known that crimes against me or mine shall be judged in my court where I am allowed to extract my idea of justice. Ms. Granger the elves will pack up your belongings and show you to our guest quarters after you have eaten."

"Harry my boy, are there any other surprises or ceremonies or can we continue with breakfast?" Dumbledore was not happy.

"Well since you have asked headmaster, Dobby!

POP…"You called Lord Gryffindor?"

"Yes Dobby, please scan Daphne and my food."

Dobby ran his hand over my plate and said in a loud voice, "There be the nasty potions in your food Lord Gryffindor."

Turning and handing the plates to Snape with a napkin between my hand and the plate. "If you would please, you're the expert in potions so could you inform me and the DMLE what nasty potions you find added to our food."

I offered my arm to Daphne and we headed out of the hall, after all we did have classes to teach. The sword now hung from my waist.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- What happened?

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit.

"Good morning first-year class. i'm your instructor Harry Potter hoping to be able to train you to deal with Tom Riddle a half blood known as Lord Voldemort…"

After the eeks and screams had subsided I continued, "The name of this course is Defense against the Dark Arts and the darkest of all is the half blood Voldemort." I again waited for the class to settle.

"Now this morning I will be dealing with basic wand safety and a simple spell that will start you on your road to defend against Voldemort and his robe kissing incompetent followers. Now I can see by your expressions that some of you have been raised to believe in his pure blood fantasy. I am not trying to disrespect your parents only there ideas in this area. I suggest two things for your consideration. The first is to open your minds and come to your own personal conclusions. Second is to recognize those who are led normally end up as sheep and are led to their slaughter.

"Yes Mr. McPherson."

"Professor the Daily Profit this morning stated there was a mass breakout from Azkaban conducted by the notorious killer Sirius Black. It also was reported that he wants to kill you, aren't you afraid."

"Yes Mr. McPherson I am terrified that they will catch him. You see this is another point where you must research and think for yourself. Now if I had believed that Sirius Black, my godfather, was dangerous to me I never would've spent this last summer vacation with him. Don't forget the oaths that magical godfathers take to protect when they take that possition. So let's get to wand safety and then our first spell 'Petrificus Totalus'."

Was I concerned that I was now turning loose a whole bunch of first years that had their first spell to play with. Was I sure that at their age the corridors and common rooms was the ideal places to practice. Maybe next class I'll teach them the counter spell.

/Scene Break/

We were into the next week and my younger students were clamoring for counter spells such as 'Finite' while one of my more studious types wanted to learn 'Protego'. Once the class realized what the spell was they were pleading that it be taught. Apparently some of the older Slytherin students were practicing their hexes on the younger students.

"Daphne, from the smile on your face it appears you had another successful class."

"Yes my birdie mate, McGonagall allowed me to teach the entire class and I believed I did quite well."

"Say did you two ever get any results from Snape over what kind of potions were in your food at the welcoming feast." Hermione asked. And as if the fates had demanded that the question be answered the doors to the great hall doors opened. A middle-aged lady with a monocle stepped into the hall followed by two Ministry law enforcement types. Madam Bones of the DMLE had arrived.

"Ah company, Amelia what a great pleasure to see you here at Hogwarts. Might I suggest we adjourn to my office..."

"Thank you Headmaster but I'm here to see Lord Potter." With that statement I raise my arm and gave her a short wave. We had started eating at different tables to keep Dumbledore upset while Dobby was monitoring our food for potions. The seats opposite Daphne's soon became suddenly vacant for the Ministry officials.

"Lord Potter, I'm Amelia Bones the Head of DMLE, might I have a word with you in private?" apparently this was going to be a formal word.

"Yes of course, please follow myself and my bonded Daphne, there is a room just off the entrance hall."

"I wonder what this is all about." Daphne whispered in my ear, at least I think she did, anyway I heard what she said.

As we took our seats around the table I raised my wand and recited, "Firmamento quod impenetrabile est silentium" (dome of impenetrable silence).

"I don't believe I've heard of that spell before Lord Potter but we have come here to ask you about the message you sent, with a phoenix no less."

"Yes, my familiar, I hope she wasn't a problem as she's a cranky old bird." Hedwig flashed in and proceeded to give me a look that demanded an apology.

"You stated that someone had tried to apply potions to you a Lord and his Lady. We both know that that would not be conducive to either of your well-being. You also stated you had turned the food over to the Potion Master Snape who was instructed to contact me, he has not. Have you any idea as to the purpose behind the attempt?"

I held up my hands to indicate that I surrendered and went on to inform Madame Bones…

"Madame Bones I sent the letter to inform you that the act had been committed, beyond that I expected nothing good from the actors involved. Factual information on who did what, I have none, but I could give you a bit of supposition if you wished."

"Entertain me Lord Potter."

"Please call me Harry and I believe this is something generated from Dumbledore and carried out by Snape. I of course would not insinuate that you should waste your time with a direct accusation. But I think it would be quite funny to confront Snape as to his findings. My recommendation would be in the Great Hall in front of Dumbledore just to see what happens."

"I see you're attempting a bit of manipulation on the master manipulator, but! I'm here, and why not". We headed back into the Great Hall.

Daphne and I resumed our places at the table while Madame Bones approach the head table and asked, "Professor Snape I believe you were given some food for testing, might we now find out the results of those tests?"

Snape did not appear to have an answer and look to Dumbledore. This did not go unobserved by Madam Bones.

Dumbledore did rise to the occasion, "Amelia I believe this discussion would be better discussed in my private office rather than here in the Great Hall."

"No Dumbledore, a potential crime has been discovered. I expect your Master Potions Professor to deliver the results of his tests to my office by tomorrow evening. Should he not comply I'm sure a full investigation will be initiated by my office of everybody involved. Goodbye Headmaster!"

/Scene Break/

Now I would never take credit for things that were apparently happening just because I'm Harry Potter, but...

Apparently my classes stirred up a lot of interest DADA as Slytherin house liked to attack the younger students and my teaching of 'Protego' did help. It didn't seem to matter that it was an advanced spell and not taught till latter years. One first year student succeeded and the race was on!

Further having one Of Hogwarts's beloved Professors, Professor Snape being caught up and told off by Madame Bones in public… Well things just looked that much better. However, the next thing I knew there was a DADA club formed and Daphne and I pressed into service. We were teaching defense spells, and a few offensive spells after class hours. This started with the younger years but more and more of the upper year students were stopping by at every meeting.

Madame Bones had gotten back to us stating that negative results were attained and delivered by Snape. His results were not believed by the DMLE but there were no grounds to progress further.

As time passed and classes progressed I just couldn't believe it, I really had no intention other than helping students learn defense. Suddenly I'm learning from Hermione, Daphne, and a number of other reliable people that I have half the school looking to me as some kind of a leader.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Dumbledore was meditating in his office and contemplating his own immortality. He decided that he was going to take down everybody who opposed and ruined his destiny. Dumbledore knew that Potter had visited the phoenix library as he had done in the past. Potter was not taking the bait over the dark objects nor was he interested in the prophecy. Maybe a few perks to that Weasley boy to dig up some dirt and start some rumors. Children under his care were of little concern any more, his main thrust was Harry Potter but…Tom Riddle had also done him dirty. Then there were a number of members of the Wizengamot who had stopped him for further taking over complete control. Assuming that he couldn't kill the lot of them maybe could make Potter a pariah in the magical community. No, it was better to make Potter the hero and have him kill Tom or maybe he could manipulate the Muggles to wipe out Potter and his other nemesis. Dumbledore congratulated himself on a new and brilliant plan. If he made this weekend a Hogsmeade weekend and let Hagrid know in advance that information was sure to leak. A brilliant plan! Now change the schedule so to put Potter and his slut as professors escorting the students in the village. Yes, now to add a few more of my problem people to this coming day in Hogsmeade and we all will be waiting to meet Tommy boy in the village.

/Scene Break/

"You know Harry this all seems to be really a waste of time."

"How is that Daphne?"

"Those who want to have a little tryst are not going to do it in front of us on the main street of the village. House rivalries are not the top of the agenda as Honeydukes and butterbeer are on the top of everybody's list."

"Daphne don't knock it, we can have lunch at Rose's Teabag Shop and a butter beer at the Three Broomsticks and still say we did our jobs as professors. If the Dark Lord and thirty or more of his assistant screwballs show up it's not like you and I are going to make a credible defense of the town."

Everything was quiet except for the students running from shop to shop getting all those things they just had to have. Daphne and I strolled down the main street and after a while decided to head for lunch when suddenly…POP, came from behind me.

"Me and my big mouth" flashed across my mind as I turned to see a Death Eater's wand pointed at me. As usual the idiot had to gloat before he unleashed his curse. "The dark Lord will reward me handsomely for killing you."

I unleashed a series of stunners with my left hand while drawing my wand with my right. As the Death Eater fell I heard behind me…

"Imperio", kill Potter!" The Death Eater should have thrown the killing curse rather than playing games. Then again he may have been one of many couldn't find the power to do the killing curse.

As I turned Daphne lifted her wand and pointed it at me. I was momentarily stunned as her wand lit up but she spun and blasted the Death Eater further down the alley.

"You don't mess with my bonded, asshole!" she screamed but suddenly the entire street was filled with POPs and Death Eaters.

I knew of at least three curses that I could throw down the street and eliminate every living thing on that street but the problem was a lot of those in the street were students or town residents.

Merlin! All the spell I knew from the library and which one was the one I needed, right now! Then I saw a phoenix circling over the street. Well I could transform into a phoenix but that took a bit of time transforming, flashing and then transforming again. I also was unable to cast any spells in my Phoenix form. With more than thirty Death Eaters scattered up and down the street how was I to get to them? Then a crazy plan came into my brain. it was not 'apperation' which took a second assuming anti-wards were not up, well it was a type of flashing, of sorts, as I combined a number of thoughts and…well... I just did it!

Oh boy did I flash, not as a phoenix but as Harry Potter. The extent that I did or didn't transform was later described to me by the students and Daphne. To me it was just like a phoenix flash. Arriving next to a Death Eater I stunned him and flashed to the next. It took but a minute before I had every Death Eater on the street focusing on me. In their panic to stop this dangerous new threat…spells and curses were flying everywhere. Of course the squad of Aurors arriving down the street didn't hurt with the odds or the confusion. Well it would've hurt if their spells had hit me but I was flashing so fast their spells passed right through me, or so I was later told.

Dumbledore arrived with a couple of his order members expecting to find a battle. He was shocked to find a clean up of stunned Death Eaters. His wards had shown Tom's forces arriving and then the Aurors. His timely arrival to save the day was embarrassing late.

/Scene Break/

The six-year was growing too a close and I can only shake my head. Defense club was one of the most popular activities in the school. Colin Creeve was making a fortune selling his Harry Potter photos. The Daily Profit had photos from the Hogsmeade village attack to some of the stunts that I pulled to impress the DADA club members to continue training on some of the more difficult tasks.

Tonight was the leaving feast and then tomorrow morning breakfast before the train departed. Daphne and I had planned on flashing and not taking the train. This was further reinforced by Dumbledore's… "Professor Potter, Hogwarts will need your presence over the summer break so I have…"

"Not happening! Harry and I are planning a very enjoyable summer so bugger off! Daphne was very emphatic in her view.

Something else that change over this school year was Daphne and my ability to talk mind to mind if we focused on doing so. The library said that this was a possibility due to our bond but we think it had a lot to do with both of us being silver phoenixes. Bottom line was, "Who gave a flying fart", what worked, worked.

"Harry enough of this yakking with the headmaster, let's flash home."

"Yes my love, after you!"

Dumbledore was a bit confused. Harry's bitch had said to "bugger off", how dare the hussy? Then there was a moment of silence, and they disappeared in a flash of light. How dare they, how could they? This is Hogwarts and nobody could 'apperate' from its grounds.

/Scene Break/

Well the summer started off with our apartment in Knockturn alley and glamour charms but then it then turned into a parks and roller coaster rides around Great Britain. We suddenly realized we had turned back the clock and were acting like kids, and we both felt great. Soon Daphne persuaded me and we visited a number of places like Las Vegas where we won a pile of money and enjoyed losing a bigger pile. Then there was a number of spas in Germany allow us to relax and soak in the soothing mineral waters as we enjoyed the Eiswein and Auslese. We even went over to the island to annoy Sirius and his girlfriend of the moment. We still enjoyed the sun, the sand and the sea. Of course there was each other to enjoy as well.

"So are we really going back for the seventh year?"

As I was contemplating it appeared the fates or whoever decides these things stepped in and Fawkes flamed onto the palm leaf roof of the cabana. Daphne and I transformed and joined Fawkes for a chat on the roof.

"Hi Fawkes, what brings you to the land of sand is sun?" Daphne chirped.

"Hatchlings, the ruling committee of phoenixes has determined that this is the time for me to spill the beans!"

"You're going to tell us everything?" I figured with all the people or entities that have there fingers in my life, someone would be holding back something.

Fawkes shook his head and continued as if I had not asked the stupid question.

"I joined Dumbledore a little after his sister died and he decided to make the world a better place. This is what he openly practiced and endeavored. Dumbledore's life has many facets and is quite confusing but he was on the road to be the pure in soul and in being the 'Leader of the Light', however, at that point in time there came what became known as Dark Lord Grindelwald. Judgment or the moral concept over killing is extremely difficult especially in judging innocence and goodness as they are just nebulous words. Actions in regards to killing can also be judged neutral as the act is again just a word. Many say it is the enjoyment of the act of killing that is evil or turning to the dark side. The act of killing can be determined as neutral when they do not destroy goodness or corrupt the soul. You could say that vengeance, hate and the enjoyment of killing corrupts the soul. These are all nebulous words that sum up your soul and have nothing to do with man's laws that are in effect at different times. I was with Dumbledore when he killed his Dark Lord. While everyone looks upon this as a great deed his act was soul corrupting."

"But his intent was to rid the world of the evil wizard Grindelwald." Daphne exclaimed.

"We do not read actions but the pureness of intent. Are you aware that Grindelwald rejected Dumbledore as his lover? Perhaps Dumbledore was blaming Grindelwald for Dumbledore's sisters death? That was only the beginning. During the first war with Voldemort, Dumbledore used his people as chess pieces not caring about their lives but only how their deaths could enhance his position or affect his desired outcome. Currently he expects Harry, through the goodness of Harry's soul, to give his life for the good of the wizard world. Dumbledore then expects to step in and have the winner killed for more power and to change the magical world into what he envisions. While what he envisions may be a noble intent his path is soul corrupting. Then there is a misconception he has over his immortality which is driving his actions. Why I remain in his company is solely to watch and report. It is now your turn to lead."

"But I've killed for what could be called revenge."

"You are still in the innocent and goodness stages and in our opinion you will not change. We phoenixes have been selected to maintain the library of knowledge and read souls. We only pass on guidance from above." Fawkes flamed away.

"Harry do you have the feeling that you have more questions than answers? The big question are we going back under Dumbledore's roof?"

"While I would love to stay here forever with you, we have been told that we have to do this last year at Hogwarts at least. I can only hope that this is going to be the year of the final confrontation. I'm looking forward to a carefree life with you, with travel and of course this island."

"While I love this island what are we going to do about Sirius. How we going to get him a trial? And a psychiatrist wouldn't hurt, I mean how many women he is trying to impress with his boyish charm?"

"Well, even though I agree with you, you have to admit it seems to be working for him."

"Let's see what's working for you Mr. Potter. I do believe there's an empty bed in our room."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Learning at Hogwarts

.

We arrived back at hogwarts two weeks before the start of term because Dumbledore had to have a meeting with all of his teachers. We stopped by to check with Ragnot … there is not much new...

"Oh! We did complete our investigation and we found these little trinkets. They've all been cleaned up there perfectly safe."

A smile attached itself to my face as I opened the bag..." Please have this bag put in my vault and thank you very much."

"Not at all Harry you paid to have it done"

As we attended the meeting which is being held in the Great Hall at a large circular table, I immediately saw problems. Actually it was what I did not see that alerted me of more of Dumbledore's manipulations.

After an interminably long briefing which must've been heard for the last hundred years I got the news.

"As it is been my misfortune to the years we are again short of a DADA professor. Since Mr. Potter has been doing a fabulous job with the first four years I have promoted him to full professorship and is now full charge of all the DADA classes first through seventh year."

Of course as if this is not enough, "Professor Potter if I may have a word in private with you to my office after the meeting."

Later in the Dummy's office, "Madam Bones has requested that you make a formal statement at the Ministry at your earliest convenience. They have been having difficulties in contacting you over the summer vacation. Madam Bones was quite insistent that you complete that official statement no later than today. You of course can use the 'Floe' access here if you'd like to take care of that matter."

Daphne and I followed the headmaster to his office and utilized his 'Floe' access arriving in the Ministry's Atrium. We took the elevator up to the second floor and the office of the DMLE and Madam Bones.

"Harry this stinks. You don't have any outstanding statements you need to make, do you?"

"Precisely why we need to stay on our toes, let's see what Madam Bone has to say as to why we need to be seen arriving or departing the Ministry."

We no sooner walked out of the elevator and onto the second floor went two bursts of flames announced the arrival of Fawkes and Hedwig. I got Fawkes on my shoulder Daphne got Hedwig.

"What do we owe privilege of your attendance?"

Chirp, "We have been sent to observe, just pretend we are not here." Right I thought as I noticed Daphne was trying to suppress a snicker.

"Yes Miss I was informed by Professor Dumbledore that Madam Bones wishes to see me in regards to a statement that I am required to make."

"Are you sure you weren't supposed to see one of the other officers? Madam Bones does not normally take statements."

"No Miss, Professor Dumbledore was quite explicit and stated that Madam Bones wished to see me."

"Please have a seat while I notify Madam Bones that you are here."

"Would either of you phoenixes like to fill us in before this thing gets complicated?"

While neither replied Daphne had a bit to say, "Harry I am now getting that creepy feeling that Dumbledore knows or is setting up something but surely he wouldn't here in the middle of the Ministry."

My response was delayed by Madame Bones exiting her office, "Lord Potter I have no idea what is going on as I have not sent for you to make any statements."

"Madam Bones for what it's worth I would recommend that you enhance your security or lockdown the Ministry or whatever you do because I think things are going to get nasty very shortly. It appears that I have been lured here and that's never a good sign." Madam Bones turned to the receptionist and stated, "Betty implement plan A".

"Lord Potter had a normal person had made that request it would have been ignored. I have noticed that wherever you go trouble is not far behind so if you will accompany me down to the atrium. Presently the Atrium is now the only place that anyone can enter or depart the Ministry."

The clanking elevator seemed to take forever for cables and gravity to lower it to the Atrium. Upon arriving we found nothing but the normal witches and wizards rushing in and out of all the 'Floe' fireplaces. If I was to be seen arriving or departing where were the reporters? We stood out of the way and I for one felt like the third thumb on a Flubber worm. One couldn't say it was quiet but it was normal. Daphne was sensing my tensions as she started to massage the back of my neck with her right hand… until…

A squat man who seemed to be in hit wizard's attire exited the fireplace. At first it did not appear abnormal except that he was heavily cloaked as if trying to hide. Unfortunately my brain took a few heartbeats to register a silver hand that I'd seen in a graveyard not long ago sticking out of his robe.

Had I been quicker I would have been able to stop him from tossing an orb which bounced on the floor of the Atrium. While my stunner flew at the wizard I should've destroyed the orb instead.

The orb was some kind of a portkey for massive transport as thirty Death Eaters suddenly appeared. They were not throwing confetti from their wands when they arrived.

Madame Bones, Daphne and a few Aurors in the Atrium had already started throwing spells and curses. Seconds later a dozen more Aurors charged into the Atrium. Unfortunately the orb brought another thirty death eaters to join the fight.

The phoenix town library flashed across my mind and a spell I had found. I raised my wand to produce an area charm, "Tu sentis in corde mali sunt".

I would probably pay dearly for using this area charm but the people were being cursed and the green killing curse was liberally flying around in the Atrium. It was an obvious attempt to take over the Ministry even if they had to kill everyone in the building. Apparently I was to be added to those killed. Daphne had ended any possible reinforcements or escape by doing what I should've done, she destroyed the orb as Madam Bones ordered an Auror to shut down the 'Floe' network.

The good, the bad, and the evil in different colored robes collapsed to the floor of the Atrium. The charm affected the innocent as well as the evil but they did not just see, they felt what they saw. The innocent would easily survive but the evil ones could be a different story.

"What in the hell did you just cast?" Madam Bones demanded as it was obvious that the entire Atrium was on the floor and many were screaming in total agony. Many were not dressed as Death Eaters or were in fact in Auror robes.

"They all should survive. Most will recover quicker than the Death Eaters. It's a simple charm which translates to, "May you feel the evil your heart contains". Shields can't block the incantation.

/Scene Break/

Daphne, myself and Professor Burbage were drafted to ride the Hogwarts express to start the new year at Hogwarts.

It was the seven-year for everybody including Ron, Draco, and the House of the Death Eaters, called Slytherin. It really wasn't the entire Slytherin house as a large number of them were part of the DADA club which the rumor mill called HA. The club, in my mind, was not a club of Harry Potter followers but one of like minded students, all for one and one for all. While any one of them could pull a Peter Pettigrew, I seriously hope that wouldn't happen regardless of which house in which they resided.

Professor McGonagall conducted the sorting and finally the time came for what everybody cared about… the food appeared on the tables and the roar of conversations filled the Great Hall. I was not sure if it was a case of growing sensitive or that the affect that you got worse the longer you stayed at Hogwarts. McGonagall tapped her spoon on the crystal goblet, to start Dumbledore's welcoming speech. It seemed to send vibrations through the hall like a metal gong.

"Harry what has gotten you into the world of cotton?" Daphne whispered as she nudged my ribs with her elbow.

"Nothing earth shattering. I was just wondering how Professor McGonagall got that habit."

"What you talking about Harry?"

"Haven't you noticed that Professor McGonagall is always rapping something to get our attention? Here in the great hall it's usually a spoon on her crystal goblet but in the classroom she uses her wand mostly on her slate board or desk."

"Very interesting Harry, past the chicken wings."

Dumbledore stood and started his speech which soon got us all drowsy and ready for bed.

/Scene Break/

Madame Bones was in my court after Riddles attempt to take the Ministry. She found a number of Ministry employees and Aurors that were Death Eaters or Dark Lord supporters because of my spell. The average wizard was able to face the evil in their hearts with a minimum of downtime. The dark wizards were, in many cases, still mentally battling their evil days later.

"You know Harry it's a shame that Voldemort didn't make it into the Atrium. Imagine as evil he has and how long he would be mentally fighting himself after you cast your spell? "

"So my darling what would you like to do this weekend? How about a nice meal in a plush restaurant and then the cinema?"

"Make the reservation Harry. Anytime we are away from the magical community is always enjoyable."

/Scene Break/

Teaching my classes was not much of a challenge. The curriculum was pretty much laid out and outlined in the Master Journals. Of course even I learned a thing or two from the outlined course materials. This course material didn't cover teaching techniques or take into account such areas such as Ron and Draco snide remarks and disruptions from the assorted Slytherins. The initial seventh year's class that I taught was a real test and a lot of fun…

It was an organized effort but as is so common in the magical community common sense was not used. The Slytherin house side which was half of the class decided to tap their wands on the front of their desks. Tapping of course was designed to disrupt the class and of course frustrate me. While not all the Slytherin students were doing this and of course it was obvious who had their wand out and doing the tapping. I was well into stunning my second student who flew across the room before the really stupid student decided to stop the tapping and throw curses at the Professor. The first two students were basically stunned and attached to the far wall. The three idiots that threw curses at their professor were stunned and stacked in front of my desk as I was prepared to continue to attach offending students to the wall. While I may not have gotten all of the offending students order was returned to the classroom until moments later when Ron Weasley incredibly opened his mouth...

"Showing off again Potter? I don't have to follow your instructions you're nothing but a seventh year students yourself. I'm going right now to complain to Dumbledore about your attacking students!"

For some reason he didn't notice the silencing charm I placed upon his overactive mouth. He continued his silent rant for a couple more minutes before he dashed from the classroom. I hoped that Dumbledore knew the counter to that particular silencing charm.

It wasn't long into this teaching shtick that I realized that most of Hogwarts instructors were insane. I mean who in their right mind would assign three feet of parchment to a student when the teacher had to read and grade each piece of parchment. The math alone should slap them up the side of their faces. Having a minimum of three classes a day with 30 students in each class during the five day week is mind-boggling. Four hundred and fifty pieces of parchment to read and grade each week! Total insanity! In my class if you wish to read you could do it on your own time. I would just tell you which books you should peruse. Don't read a book and your classmate will zap you with the spell that he read from the assigned materials. I did practical spell casting and shielding in my classes thank you very much.

Outside of the classroom environment the normal students basically followed the rules and were little angels under the guidance of the professional Professors employed by Dumbledore. Right! Then there were the not so normal students and the downright stupid, it was all to much fun.

"Harry what did Dumbledore do with that Ron Weasley? Better yet what are you going to do? He did verbally accost Hermione in the hallway."

"Daphne I was not there and while I believe Hermione, it was solely verbal. I again told Dumbledore in the presence of Ron Weasley that there would be a price to pay for any further problems. Dumbledore however just went off on one of his rants about everybody getting along with each other and ignoring minor indiscretions short of a dead body."

"And?"

"Weasley was not impressed and is going to do something which will cause me to kick his... I just hope it's not serious enough to require me to kill the little shit."

"Harry what did Dumbledore have to say about the 'Reducto' curse that was fired at your back in the hallway?"

"Daphne you are just spinning your wheels. He has his agenda so nothing will be done until somebody gets hurt and maybe not even then."

"Come on Harry I can feel something more, what's bothering you?"

"It's just a feeling I've had for a couple weeks before that 'Reducto' curse. I feel like somebody's been watching me even now. So I guess we both had better watch out."

"Dammit Harry let's just leave this place before somebody ends up using the killing curse on one of us."

One could look back at this as Daphne's prophecy. She was right but that was later in the school year.

/Scene Break/

The next bit of fun and terror turned out to be Daphne and my fault for being complacent. In the end it was kind of funny. Regardless of Daphne and my thoughts it was likely the Ministry had a different opinion.

"Come on Harry it's Saturday and the weekend. I want you to take me for dinner and a late night cinema. We can then spend the rest of the weekend in our apartment in Knockturn alley." Daphne gave me one of her special come-on looks.

"You know I can never refuse you, you little minx. Are you planning on having your way with me this weekend?"

"And you would object?"

I just smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her lips and offered my arm. Her arms encircled mind and we were off to dinner.

As it was our normal way of dressing, we headed out in our Muggle attire. The passing of numerous students in the hallways as we headed out the main door as was normal. Once we were out of sight of the castle I flashed Daphne to downtown London for dinner. What we did not notice were the tracking charms that had been attached to us as we strolled down the corridors of Hogwarts.

After a short wait to be seated the dinner was excellent as we enjoyed the wine and each other's company. Daphne already knew which movie she wished to see in which theater. I hailed a cab and we were soon deep into the movie with our bags of popcorn.

We along with the movie goers poured out the main exit. It was late enough for the streets to be empty. Many in the movie going crowd were heading off to the local all night discos.

As the crowd of people exiting the theater many people were entering the dozens of cabs that were waiting outside the theater. While others were heading off to the right to grab the tube for their preferred discos or home. Daphne and I started to the left to find a secluded place to flash to our apartment. Everyone received a startling interruption to their plans for the evening...that's when all hell broke loose.

In the middle of Muggle London Death Eaters poured out of alleyway's and others popped into the street surrounding the theater. Instead of offering everyone tea and biscuits they started throwing lethal curses, spells and 'Avada Kedavra'. Panic erupted including the taxi drivers who put the pedal to the metal in an attempt to leave the devastation. Total pandemonium reigned. Some of the taxi's got in a good lick or two by running over a few Death Eaters. Of course the Death Eaters destroyed a number of the taxis by causing them to explode or crash. Many of the sensible panicked Muggles fled back into the theater while others fled directly into the Death Eaters curses.

While Daphne threw up a shield around both of us I started using one of the phoenix libraries spells, 'Detestari et reverti', the spell was quite draining my magical core. This spell also had to be cast numerous times to cover all directions. In the interim there was death, destruction and panic. My spell cause the Death Eaters to get a taste of their own curses and soon the majority fled the area.

"Harry what do we do now?"

"Start healing the Muggles as best we can." So that's what we did until a large contingency of Aurors arrived. That only started more confusion and questions. Minutes later Madam Bones arrived.

"So we meet again! Care to explain?" She asked as she surveyed the area as she seemed to be having problems with what she saw, there were bodies everywhere and a lot of them were Death Eaters.

"I'm sorry Madam Bones whether it was a group after me or just random destruction we just could not try and stop the killing. i know you're Obliviators are going to have one hell of a long night."

"Harry don't worry about them, what I'm not understanding is how you took out fifty or more Death Eaters even if your accomplice helped."

"I used a spell that basically returns all deadly curses to their senders. So the more they cast the more they got what they deserved."

Madam Bones waived her wand, "Harry, about getting what they sent, how about we start tracking the tracking charms that you both have attached to your jeans."

"Daphne it appears that Madam Bones is eager to deal with people who may have started his evening's entertainment."

Madam Bones nodded, I called Hedwig and Madam Bones started tracing the tracing charms.

While we normally kept up appearances about arriving and departing from Hogwarts but this was not the time. Following the magical echo of the tracking charms we flamed into a Slytherin dormitory room via Hedwig. Madam Bones soon identified and located those who occupy that particular dormitory room. Both Montague and Nott's wands had betrayed them and Madam Bones escorted them to the Ministry for interrogation.

Monday morning Dumbledore had them back in school even after they confessed to assisting their Death Eater parents in locating us with the tracking charms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Among the idiots who's the bad guy

.

The school year progressed as all school years progress except for the attacks made on me. Just about the time i figured they had given up they would try again. Unfortunately the serious attempts were intermixed by the stupid attempts.

My first thoughts were that it had to be the older students because I did not see any of the attackers. The 'disillusionment charm was a charm taught in the seventh year. But that assumed it wasn't one of the professors. Then I thought Magic could not normally detect Muggel tricks because most magic users are totally ignorant about mundane things.

My first thought was tar and feathers but hot tar was a scalding event. Then I thought of superglue but I settled on harmless water based glue.

I set it up in a dimly lit unused corridor. And what little magic I used should not be detected. The twine lay by the boot of a suits of armor and ran across the corridor and slid through an eyebolt. It ran up the side of the wall and through another eyebolt. The final connection was on the roof where a spring loaded buckets of glue and bundles of feathers were waiting.

Next time I had the feeling I was being followed I headed for the corridor and as I passed I magically tied the twine to the ankle the suit of armor. This let the twine loosely hanging approximately ankle high. I wasn't too far down the corridor when I heard, "Twang!"

I should have hurried but my target was running off at great speed. I did pick up my pace as I heard screams from various students further toward the Great Hall. While the 'Disillusionment' charm stop people from seeing you the glue and feathers still attached and must've made a scary sight. It wasn't long before everyone knew that Ron Weasley had been pranked.

/Scene Break/

"Daphne, I am no superhero nor do I have any superpowers. I have some redeeming capabilities and good reflexes but I think I'm going to lose it and hurt somebody. While I am unable to catch the perpetrators throwing curses at my back I don't think Dumbledore is even trying to stop these attacks. With all the portraits spying for him and the school wards, somebody's going to get hurt if these attacks are not stopped."

"Harry what do you expect Dumbledore to be doing?"

"I don't know, but something! If nothing else Dumbledore needs to shut Draco's bigoted mouth or maybe Slytherin houses aggravating other students. Don't forget the pleasant thought of removing Snape from everybody's lives."

"We both have classes in about ten minutes so we best get moving." Daphne gave me a quick kiss and rushed out the door.

Unbeknownst but to a few, a Hogwarts student was now on his hands and knees in front of the Dark Lord . The student had received a message early that morning that demanded he immediately leave Hogwarts and make his way to a remote farmhouse.

"I have been told that you have the capability to learn the killing curse. Your father will do the training when you are ready, we have procured a number of mudblood's for you to practice on, do not fail me!" The Dark Lord then disappeared via portkey.

/Scene Break/

As I look back it still seems to me like a bad dream. It started with me feeling like I forgot something but just then the head boy rushing into my classroom and stating that I was report to Dumbledore's office immediately.

The second I stepped into Dumbledore's office I knew there was a serious problem. The Minister Skidmore was there with two of his Aurors.

About then is when the fog started rolling in and my bad dream begins as Dumbledore stated, "Harry I'm sorry to say but Daphne was attacked in the hallway with the killing curse and is no longer with us."

As I yelled that I want to know who and where all I remember is that Dumbledore and the Minister didn't give a shit. Not even thinking about 'flashing' I stormed out of Dumbledore's office and into the Great Hall as lunch was beginning. There was a couple of Slytherins I plan on beating a confession out of or something. Dumbledore used Fawkes to beat me there and I found myself in a magical cage with reinforced bars.

I vaguely remember all this...well sort of…I was ranting and I was feeling emptiness and an overwhelming rage . After I had stopped beating on the magical cage with my magic I start yelling at Dumbledore and the Minister who had by now also arrived. Screaming that I wanted all of Slytherin's wands searched and the truth drug administered to all of them especially the students Draco, Nott and Montague. I wanted the killer of Daphne found, N0W!

Skidmore and Dumbledore gave me some very diverse answers… Skidmore answered no because the influential parents would not stand for it and the no from Dumbledore because he is a manipulating bleeding heart liberal. That's when I have to say I calmed down as a comfortable feeling surrounded me and I said something to the effect… "Good! Voldemort is now your problem!" and that's when I dropped dead.

The reason I calmed down was a funny feeling ran through my body which caused my brain cells to engage. In all my reading I had gone over about bonding and I suddenly realized that all this ranting was all for nothing. The book said that the other bonded partner of a bond usually departed very quickly after the first of them died. And, I just had the feeling, Daphne was calling for me.

Madam Pomfrey rushed from the head table as the caged disappeared and a wand wave later she announced, "Dumbledore, he's dead!"

Students in the Great Hall got to see what appeared to be Dumbledore almost fainting as he staggered to find his seat on the headmaster's great throne. Hysteria then erupted in the Hall. What the students weren't privy to was Dumbledore's first thought, that he Dumbledore never did get a last will and testimony signed by Harry Potter.

Dumbledore looked toward Longbottom and was trying to recall his plans in manipulating the prophecy. Minister Skidmore broke him from his thoughts as the Minister had lost it and in front of the student population…

Dumbledore fired a blast from his wand to restore order...

"We can't keep kept this quiet, there will be panic in the streets, they will want to kick me out of office!" The Minister was in full panic.

Dumbledore knew it was time to save the day as the leader of the light, so he must announce his new plan to the populace. Now what was that plan he had for Longbottom?

/Scene Break/

When I open my eyes and saw the white room I knew it wasn't the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Then again I didn't look all that solid and neither did Daphne who was lying next to me. I guess that's why they call it the next great adventure. The next thing that I noticed were the white and black phoenixes from the library perched on a bushy tree limb that didn't seem to be attached to a tree. Off to the right Fawkes and Hedwig had their own floating tree limb. I was thinking that perhaps this could be the psychiatric ward in St. Mungo's but I knew better as Daphne sat up and said...

"Hello Harry! I've been waiting for you. Seems were attached to each other forever and forever." Daphne seemed to be chuckling at the last part.

Fawkes then started chirping, "We have some more information to give you. Since you are bonded you both can return or you both can leave for the next great adventure, the bosses have given you a choice."

"How the hell are we going to return when everybody knows where dead?" exploded out of my mouth before my brain engaged.

"Do they? Right now your bodies lay in the hospital wing and we've adjusted time here in this town before." said the black phoenix

Of course that meant that the time adjustment would mean we were away from Hogwarts for only minutes. That way a story could be made that we were not really dead but petrified or something rare or unusual. Magic was always doing something stupid.

"I don't think that there is any other logical choice but to go back, right Daphne?"

"Why? Look at all you have been through in you life, is it really worth your going back?

"That's a tough question! The easy answer is that it's the right thing to do, but I want this over with so I can live and dying is not living. Does that make any sense?"

"Harry, your right. I for one want to marvel at some of the different countries, enjoy some of the different activities in the physical world. We should have plenty of time after we passed over to the next great adventure, so I'm willing to live a real life with you."

Fawkes and Hedwig flamed away and in no time had reappeared with our bodies. I was mentally still betting myself that this was the psychiatric ward.

The white phoenix told us, "Just step into your bodies." while everything seemed to go black I woke up to find Daphne staring at me. It also seemed that the phoenix town did indeed have regular human beds.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile back in the real world, in the Great Hall:

"I always said Potty was a lot of hot air. I wonder what the Griffindorks are going to do when the Dark Lord shows up?" Malfoy's words carried across the Great Hall loud and clear.

The Daily Profit had arrived at breakfast the day before laying out the entire story which had a lot of the typical trash that it shoveled. i.e. Skidmore was responsible for Potter's death for releasing the prophecy making Potter a target. Dumbledore was responsible for not providing the name of the students that cursed his bond mate in the back. Dumbledore's new plan was generally ridiculed and since the chosen one is dead… "Were all going to die!". Mobs were storming the Ministry while howlers chased Dumbledore.

Ron Weasley figuring that Hermione's protection was gone and was lying in wait for her. He was planning on taking her as she was rightly his to take. He was a pureblood after all.

Fawkes and Hedwig dropped us off in unused room on the second floor which we thought was odd.

"Oh come on Harry breakfast is almost finished with, so we better hurry." We had barely cleared the classroom when…

"Morgana! Would you look at that!" I heard Daphne in my mind as I stood there with my mouth open and my eyes focused down the corridor.

"You little worm! You planned on attacking me with that little thing! I've seen five years old with bigger tackle!"

As we approached Daphne and I could only laugh as Hermione was screaming at Ron Weasley. Weasley was stripped naked and glued to the wall while Hermione was venting a tirade of nonintellectual insults.

"Eep! Damn you two are too solid to be ghosts… but aren't you two kind of dead?"

"Why don't you let us explain over breakfast as both of us, especially Daphne, well we're quite hungry."

The three of us walked walk into the Great Hall joking and laughing over what Hermione had done to Ron. The hall became deadly silent for an instance until a few screams and a number of students and faculty fainted. It became apparent that the phoenixes weren't exactly truthful about the time delay.

Of course Daphne and I are then dragged to the head pastor's office where I conjure a large loveseat for Daphne and myself and await his sermon.

"How!" was all the Dumbledore got out before I made a few statements.

"As the old saying goes it's for us to know and you to find out. Unfortunately, what I do say is if you don't expel Ron Weasley I will be forced to castrate him and have his wand broken as he physically attacked Hermione."

Further discussion was interrupted as Minister Skidmore came charging in through the 'Floe'." Dumbledore is the rumor is true?" The Minister took one look at us and... "Dumbledore this can't be happening! Can't we just kill them and hide the bodies?"

/Scene Break/

Special edition Daily Profit, Headline: Harry Potter is Un-killable!

The chosen one is un-killable and is currently in search of He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named to end the war. Dumbledore cancels all classes for the day in celebration at Hogwarts... Blah, blah, blah. They had another pile that they were shoveling.

It was only one week later when another attempt is made on my life, but this time… I was walking down the corridor toward the landing door and the stairs when the green light of the killing curse lit the corridor. Had I been any closer to the door I would not have had time to leap to my left and behind a pillar. As the curse sped by and before the door could close I fired a number of stunners at the opening.

Now the question was do I wait or as a Gryffindor is noted for and rush forward into another green curse. As I cautiously ease my Hufflepuff way through the corridor door and onto the landing, I found nothing. However there was a great amount of activity on the lower floor when I arrived.

Whether Nott got one of my stunners or just tripped while trying to get away, he apparently went over the railings and fell to his death.

/Scene Break/

It was the graduation feast, for a lot of Hogwarts students and it was the end of their schooling. A lot of things had transpired, Pansy Parkinson appeared to be the new head of the wannabe Junior Death Eater squads, we had been killed, and some of the soon to be Death Eaters would not be returning as students. With all the killing curses flying around, people dying and not to mention that the Dark Lord was still running around, there was a lot of interest in DADA. The defense club was getting new students daily. It was sure to be continued next year.

Even though we passed our NEWTs two years ago we awaited McGonagall's tapping of the crystal goblet for the feast to begin. Riddle had tried to take the Ministry and failed, there have been numerous raids on the muggle communities then there was Daphne and I but in the end everything important Voldemort tried seem to end up failing. Pansy new leadership role was because Draco had suddenly gone quiet and was hardly seen.

In anticipation of the end of the year and going home the students were already in the Great Hall anticipating the feast and happiness could be felt in the air.

Draco walked in and passed by the teacher's table, an odd route to get to the Slytherin table. As I turned my attention back to rejoin the conversation… Draco whips out on his wand and yells 'Avada Kedavra' and Dumbledore collapsed to the floor. I could feel the wards fall and before McGonagall can take over control of the wards Draco tossed an orbs like that I had seen at the Ministry to the floor.

"Crack", the sound echoed throughout the hall as at least 30 masked figures stood with wands pointed at the still startled professors. I was unable to get a clear shot at the orb which is still somewhere on the floor. Although the great majority of the Death Eater wands covered the professors a few were pointed at the students. The dark figure at their head strode briskly to the professor's table and stated, "I Lord Voldemort now have you and your school…"

That's when a hundred different curses, spells, jinxes, and hexes flew towards the head table hitting just about everyone in that area, luckily I wasn't one of them. Of course this had a disastrous effect on the Death Eaters as they were standing between the students and the teacher's table.

Some of the Hogwarts students had let out a storm of spells, firing anything and everything they could at general area of the Death Eaters. Professor Flitwick fell off his chair and under the table missing a wild stunner from a student. Charity Burbage was in a full body bind. Argus Filch caught a stunner, while Aurora Sinatra, Septima Vector, Pomona Sprout dived, ducked or fell out of the way of the plethora of hexes from the students. We had no idea were Snape was nor did anyone care at that moment.

The professors that were still capable rolled, dived or ran in different directions and were firing their most effective spells.

McGonagall finally got control the wards surrounding Hogwarts so whoever was here would stay. What was obvious was that Voldemort had a surround body shield as spells and curses bounced away but he was now trapped, Hogwarts wards were up and effective. All this ensured was that Voldemort was slightly upset as he started hurling the unforgivable curse, 'Avada Kedavra'.

My attention was on Voldemort and saw one of his 'Avada Kedavra' curses heading towards Daphne and myself.

I did a quick transformation into my phoenix form and leapt into the air with thought of flashing Daphne away but Hedwig flamed in and grabbed Daphne. Hedwig flamed with Daphne. I saw from the corner of my eye that Daphne was being set back on her feet away from the main fighting. I saw the killing curse intended for Daphne was going to pass me and hit multiple people further in the room. They seemed frozen in fear and unable to move. Someone intercepted the curse with a wooden bench that was now splinters. I refocused my full attention toward Voldemort but he was saying another 'Avada Kedavra' curse that would be heading toward a group of huddled students off to my right …at that point I just flat lost it.

Time seemed to almost stop as I dived down towards Voldemort in my Phoenix form, I was going to transform at the last second and crash into Voldemort and rip him apart with my bare hands. Somewhere in my anger and outrage I started to screech in anger or maybe it was in frustration. Instead of a screech of anger what issued at Voldemort, from my throat, was a stream from hell. It was not of fire but a stream of cold that could never be duplicated by any curse. It enveloped Voldemort freezing him solid as a large multi-faceted crystal of ice. This stop me dead in midair. But his 'Avada Kedavra' was released and it was moving as in slow motion, and as I had calculated it was heading toward the huddled students.

Now I have been told I am not the swiftest in my thinking. If you ever been married you know what I'm talking about. I've also been told that I have this people saving complex. Further I will not attempt to describe to anyone what I was thinking I just flashed towards the ice sculpture, I'm not sure myself that I was thinking.

I flashed between the huddled students and the curse, I opened my mouth with the intention of trying to freeze the curse. BUT… I ended up swallowing the stupid thing, yeah the stupid killing curse!

Now when Fawkes swallows the killing curse he has his burning day and is reborn from the fiery ashes. I never did get an answer as to why Hedwig and Fawkes flamed while Daphne and I flashed. Any-who today I got my answer, I'll ask later what it looked like. The instant I swallowed the curse I felt as if a cooling charm had been applied to me on a hot summer's day. I found myself on the floor as a baby phoenix amidst a comfortable pile of ice shards. I looked up and saw the crystal encased Voldemort, about then the world seem to turn back to normal speed.

Daphne rushed over and asked, "Harry can you hear me, are you all right, say something."

I looked up and nodded my head as all I could get out was, "chirp". I guess I was to young of a phoenix to phoenix speak with Daphne.

Hedwig arrived on Daphne's shoulder and started whispering in her ear leaving me comfortably sitting amidst my pile of ice and watching the surrounding activity. I notice that Hedwick is hanging around so I don't get stepped on, there is still a lot of panic in the hall. Happily the students are racing away from the ice sculpture and me.

Voldemort is frozen, Aurors and Goblins are arriving and transporting Death Eaters out of the Great Hall. Azkaban is going to be full of Death Eaters as most of the students spells and curses were not lethal. Most of the professors had been revived and are now ushering the remaining students out of the hall. McGonagall is apparently the new acting Headmistress and approaches her new ice statue occupying center stage within the Great Hall. Then, as she had done in many times before she tapped the crystal statue with her spoon as if it was a goblet.

I chuckled or maybe it was a cluck but anyway, she did as she did with her crystal goblet during every arrival and departure feast. The result was a ringing and vibration that quieted the Great Hall more so than any feast beginning or end. I'll have to ask later if maybe it was just a curiosity tap to see if indeed it was real. As she tapped her spoon on the crystal statue, it vibrated and tilted and the crystal looking Voldemort crashed to the floor shattering into a thousand crystal shards. Professor Flitwick jogged up and banished them with a wave of his wand. I had a sudden thought…how accurate was that prophesy…or was it another Dumbledore manipulation?

/Scene Break/

It had been the leaving feast and the school year was over with, but it was not fair! I never wanted to be treated as a hero as that kind of attention always bought me a great amount of embarrassment. But my treatment was downright embarrassing in a different way when every thing quieted down in the Hall.

Daphne conjured a shovel and actually shoveled me up with my pile of ice shards. I was then transported to our apartment in Knockturn alley in a cardboard box and placed in the kitchen on a large block of conjured ice.

While I found the ice to be extremely comfortable but I wanted to transform back to my human form but Fawkes stopped my efforts. I would have to wait until I became old enough as a phoenix to be able to transform into my appropriate teen age form.

Daphne was doing a lot of giggling over my status as she lovingly tended to me, the little chick. Hedwig finally flashed in stating that I would have to wait two months before I could safely transform. I had the feeling that Hedwig felt the whole thing was quite amusing.

While I was having trouble communicating my feelings to anybody, everybody was able to communicate to my stupid baby chick form with snide comments like, "My little chickadee". My friends were beginning to aggravate me as they all thought it was funny and giggled and made up those little names. I thought about giving them the cold shoulder but then I thought about giving them frozen feet instead of the proverbial hot foot.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Does it never end

.

In a way being incommunicado I was able to miss quite a bit. Daphne took good care of me and provided me with information or propped up the daily Profit in front of me or under me as the case may be.

They of course started a big roundup of Death Eaters which I was sure they missed the majority of them. It appeared every reporter in the world was attempting to gain access to Harry Potter who was now happily residing in is Hogwarts quarters and secluded from the questions. The Daily Profit was ripped into the Minister being ineffective and then there was the large funeral for Dumbledore. I have progressed from the boy who…To the chosen one… To He-Who-Conquered.

It didn't take a very long time. Since reporters couldn't get to me I was now being referred to as the next Dark Lord who is hidden away plotting the destruction of the wizard world.

Then about a month later…

"How are you today birdie mate?" I heard Daphne thinking to me, I was extremely happy that I could answer…

"I be a lot happier when I have hands to grab you, lips to kiss you and…"

"Don't get all excited Harry you still got a while before you can transform but it's nice to hear you're progressing." Daphne laughed as Hedwig flamed away. Moments later Hedwig returned with Fawkes.

"Harry I'm glad you're back with us so I can give you more information."

"Let me guess, Voldemort has returned and Dumbledore is waking up from a deep sleep and both be arriving for dinner tonight."

"Very droll Harry but no I'm here to spill a few more beans. The Phoenix Council has been informed that you should return to Hogwarts as an instructor come September. They believe next year is going to be very interesting year of the many yet to come."

"Well that's not too bad, I think Daphne and I can handle going back to Hogwarts. I can be content to be a professor next year since Draco and Ron are gone. Since you are shaking your head, what else?"

"Do you remember I mentioned before that Dumbledore made an assumption on his immortality? Well that was because he never became a Phoenix and never had a burning day he thought I was his guarantee to immortality." Daphne fainted and I quaffed up a chunk of ice that was suddenly choking me.

"Fawkes you're not serious, we can't be immortal."

"While you both may die by many physical means it won't be from old age for a very, very, long time. Since you are bonded expect your bond mate to have a burning day very shortly." That information was quite shocking but all I could see in my minds eye was me looking like Dumbledore. That was not a pleasant thought or image.

/Scene Break/

One morning I was shocked into wakefulness by feeling like I was freezing to death. What I realized was Harry Potter was back and laying on a large block of ice. I needed a hot bath then I needed to find Daphne.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Daphne and I flashed to our apartment in Knockturn alley. While under glamour charms we made it into Gringotts. The teller however was a little too loud when he asked what he could for Lord Potter.

"Harry I see you have been able to cause a bigger stir on our main floor than usual."

"Ragnot's good to see you also. It appears that I, the new Dark Lord, have panicked some of your customers. We just stop by to ask you how long a normal goblin lives."

"If the goblin lives to old age they usually can make it 200 years or more. Why do you ask Harry?"

"Ragnot you're going to have to introduce me to your successor before you go to the next great adventure." I really thought his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets as his jaw did a dive towards the floor.

"Actually I'm going to have to rearrange my accounts since I found out about being immortal not to mention what do financially about future descendents. First off there's all these lordships there must be a central vaults but a number of vaults for the children and…"

"Harry while I want a couple of kids I will definitely not be turning into Molly Weasley."

"Honestly Daphne I was just thinking of our child decides to have two children and their children had two children I may run out of Lordship rings to give but I don't want them not to have a vault of their own."

"Harry Gringotts will ensure sufficient galleons in the required vaults and they are available when needed. There is something I think neither of us have pick up on until just recently. While the previous Lord Slytherin a.k.a. Gaunt were penniless Voldemort never checked into the Riddle estate. He may have used their decrepit Muggle manson but he never checked the Muggle financial estate of the Riddles. The Riddles were legally married at the time Tom was born and you are now the Heir. Right now that estate is just this side of being a billion pound sterling."

"So where is all this money? Daphne queried.

"Barclays is the major contact point"

"Well right now I want to go home so do you think we will need an escort through the crowd to get out of the bank?"

We only made it as far as the main floor when, "Lord Potter" someone yelled and at least a dozen reporters descended on us with questions. I just wasn't in the mood to be misquoted or maligned so I gave them a statement…

"Sorry but as the next Dark Lord I have no statment as to when I we be taking over the world. Contact your local Ministry for misleading information for print."

We slam through the reporters and out the door. We then ran across the street then down into Knocturn alley. By the time they caught up and headed down the last alleyway that we had dashed into, we had transformed and flashed to the apartment.

"Harry I only have one thing to say! Let's go to the island for the summer, please!"

/Scene Break/

The ocean was beautiful, the sand was warm and the sun was giving us a beautiful tan. The only depressing thing was that Hogwarts would be starting in a few weeks.

"Come on Harry smile. I know Hogwarts is starting soon but look on the bright side, I had my burning day and Draco, Ron and a lot of the bad Slytherin students have graduated. No more Dark Lord and Dumbledore is long gone so we should be happy to return to a safe Hogwarts."

"Your right Daphne, come on, I'll race you to the raft." Daphne was a swimmer, so she won but I got a snogging for being a good loser. Life was definitely turning better.

/Scene Break/

Two weeks prior to the start of school the new Headmistress Professor McGonagall held her preschool, get acquainted and lay down the laws meeting. Daphne now had Transfiguration classes full-time and I had the DADA classes full-time. All of the normal characters were still employed but we had a new Potions Mistress called Lisa McDougall. We only just returned that morning so alot of McGonagall's information was unbelievable.

"Mr. Potter what do you mean you don't know? Haven't you been reading the Daily Profit?"

"Sorry Headmistress, Daphne and I have been out of country and we just arrived back this morning. Besides who could believe half of what is printed in that rag?"

"Aren't you interested in this country? Things are going on and you should be up on all aspects."

"What the hell are you going on about? I have just about had enough, what else am I supposed to do for this stupid country?"

"Aren't you aware of the new Dark Lords terrorizing the countryside?"

"No…I'm…not! AND furthermore…"

Daphne put her hand on my arm and basically finished my statement, "Harry has done his fair share, don't ask him to go running out to sacrifice himself when you don't have the courtesy to tell him what's going on."

"For your information there are two separate terror groups. One is the same as the last Dark Lord, murdering and killing for some pure blood agenda. The other seems to wants to take whatever he get his hands on whether it's gold, attention or food."

"Daphne just shook her head, "Harry why don't we just go back to our island and see if we can have a life of happiness and serenity."

"Daphne in general principles I agree with you. Let's check into this. If these new Dark Lords are going to be around for a while then the Hogwarts kids will need to be getting the best training they can get and that's us."

/Scene Break/

Daphne and I were commandeered into riding the Hogwarts express on 1 September. After fairly quiet ride Hagrid took the first years for the boat ride and finally Flitwick performed the sorting ceremony. McGonagall did the spoon on the crystal goblet getting the attention of the entire hall.

It was deftly odd without Draco the antagonist or Ron the foodstuffer. Hermione was off to university while Wendy and Justin were off somewhere. My immediate first problem was the majority of the girls at Hogwarts were drooling over the new hero. I was assuming they were reading the Dailey Profit. The paper had decided that I was the hero again now that the wizard world had problems again.

"Noticed them haven't you Harry?"

"Right pane it is. That stupid Daily Profit is not helping it one bit. When we left I was the new upcoming Dark Lord and now I am their new hero who will take on the two new Dark Lords, bullshit!"

"Come on Harry let's have Dobby fix us up a nice dinner and a bottle of expensive wine." Daphne got a large smile as I offered my arm.

Sexual Interlude for Daphne and Harry

/Scene Break/

I wasn't halfway through my second class when an Auror entered my classroom and declared the Prime Minister wish to see me immediately in the Headmistress his office."

As I entered the Headmistress's office I've course saw Skidmore and a couple of his nose picking Aurors.

"You requested my presence Headmistress?"

"No! I did! Now…"

"Sorry Skidmore I don't report to you nor do I work for you, if you will excuse me Headmistress?" I turned and started to leave the office.

"Who do you think you are? I am the Minister of Magic…"

"Big woop, tell it to somebody who cares." I reached toward the door handle.

"Aurors take him!"

I turned ready to fight if they were stupid enough but at that instance Hedwig flamed in and snatched me away in a ball of flames. I then found myself sitting next to Daphne in the Phoenix town hall. Hedwig had gotten me while Fawkes had gotten Daphne and we now faced the black and white phoenixes.

As the black and white phoenixes looked on as Fawkes was again spilling but this time we thought we were getting some real and total information.

"Sorry you two but there seem to be a problem. Normally we suggest what you should do but this time they are going to take action so asking is immaterial. So let me get on and explain what I can. The two new dark incompetent lords are Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. They would've caused a lot of incompetent confusion and mayhem which in the next two years would have brought you to become the Minister of Magic. You would become so bogged down in Ministry and Wizengamot minutia and become totally ineffective to handle the next real threat."

"Why hasn't Skidmore stepped on those two incompetent idiots?" Daphne growled.

I could almost feel something ugly slowly creeping up behind me but there was nothing there. "So what is going to happen to us Fawkes?"

"All I am allowed to say is that you will not lose any of your memories or capabilities but a new wrinkle must be added."

"Fawkes that leaves everything and anything, surely you can tell us something." Daphne always was the smart one.

"You will in this future engage the two new Dark Lords and win. This would catapulting you to become the presumptive Minister of Magic. Believe me when I say you were not the cause and in the end you had nothing to do with what caused the real threat to materialize. As you have seen before it is always your fault so politics would have you actually lynched before you finished being Minister. It just in the here and now that you can't win the coming battle. No more! I am not allowed to say anything other than remember the past and what could be your future." It was then the lights went out.

/Scene Break/

The day had just fallen into night and the black striped cat remained perched on a near by wall as it had the entire day. Should anyone have paid attention to the cat they would get the impression that the cat waiting for something?

The old man with the long white beard and strange clothing was not Saint Nicholas but he was going to drop off a package. When the huge man riding a motorcycle landed he started to cry huge crocodile tears…

"I failed you Dumbledore, the little tyke jumped out of my pocket and flung himself out into the clouds just as we were flying over Bristol. I went after him but I'm sure he fell to his death. I could find no sign of him."

"Impossible! I put the sleeping spell on that kid and the only way that spell would not take effect was if he knew Occlumens. I fear the wizard world is in severe trouble. Hagrid I suggest you tell Professor McGonigaall where young Harry left you and then go and get a strong drink. I'm sure everything will work out.

"Minerva callout the Order of the Phoenix and search that area most thoroughly. I'll be at the Longbottom's if you have any news."

/Scene Break/

Mrs. Greengrass just entered the nursery to check on her sleeping one-year-old daughter. The resulting scream from Mrs. Greengrass sent Mr. Greengrass rushing to his wife's side wand in his hand. He grabbed his wife and she grabbed him back. His first impulse when he entered the room was probably the same as his wife's and that was to grab his daughter. However both have been around magic long enough not to approach the scene without caution as a light display was in progress. The problem was what to address or attempt to do first.

Their daughter did not appear to be in danger but the whole thing was completely insane. His daughter was sitting upright next to and facing another child. The children had their arms around each other with their foreheads touching. The silver glow that surrounded them stopped the parents from rushing in, that and the two phoenixes perched on the foot of the bed. The whole scene was surreal but definitely full of magic. Interfere with magic could have disastrous results. Mr. Greengrass then noticed a trunk at the foot of the bed which added to the weirdness and oddness of the situation. They had never seen that trunk in this house before this day.

"Eric what are we going to do, what's going on?"

"Astora I have no idea but I do know that silver aura surrounding them is some serious magic."

"Shouldn't we call somebody Eric we have to stop this?"

"Our Daughter seems to be safe she's definitely not in distress... Holy Merlin!"

"Eric this is not normal."

With the two parents were seeing was two children kissing each others lips and then floating to where they laying next to each other entwined in each others arms. They apparently fell asleep and a silver aura faded as both phoenixes in the room started singing.

/Scene Break/

The next morning in a Phoenix mind conversation: "Good morning dear did you sleep well?"

"Yes Harry but if my parents don't show up very quickly I think my nappy…"

"Yes Daphne I know what you mean and I hope they have a spare one for me."

"Or maybe if you started yelling and told them…"

"Daphne what would you think if a year and a half-year-old baby started talking in fluent Queens English?"

"I know we can hardly walk but how about we come up with a plan to strangle those phoenixes one at a time."

"No way! I'd much rather be on the good side so they can take us to Gringotts to get some money and then to the ice cream parlor. We are totally helpless if you haven't noticed."

Their plotting was interrupted by the necessary cleanup and by both being dumped into the bathtub... Oh the embarrassment at that year of age.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Now let me tell you

.

Days later a totally irate Sirius Black was now stocking a street of London with his girlfriend Amelia Bones. Sirius had let Hagrid, under Dumbledore orders, take Harry Potter while he went to hunt the traitorous Peter Pettigrew. A next day he found out that Harry was now dead so he had gone after Dumbledore but was stunned and turned over to the DMLE. Everybody knew he was the secrets keeper for the Potters and they had almost thrown him into Azkaban without a trial. Luckily the Potters had given him a copy of their Will showing that he was Harry's godfather and it was Peter Pettigrew who indeed betrayed the Potters and was the Potter's secrets keeper. Of course having Amelia as a girlfriend and confidante didn't hurt. To further increases Black's ire was that the Daily Profit was reporting and the people were celebrating The-Boy-Who-Had-Lived, Neville Longbottom.

/Scene Break/

Originally the Greengrasses checked to see if there were any missing children reports. There were no pleas in the paper over a lost child since the paper was all about The-Boy-Who-Had-Lived, Neville Longbottom. The Greengrasses were not about to turn the child over to an orphanage.

/Scene Break/

It had been roughly nine years of happiness for the Greengrass adults. They had found a strange boy who fit in with their equally strange daughter. Not that the second daughter wasn't strange but she was more of a difficulty to handle and required a lot more attention. At first they were going to name the boy Jonathan but the first time they use the name the boy shook his head and said Harry. Very odd for a child only a year and a half old. Daphne and Harry were inseparable and were usually wrapped around each other most of the time. While polite and obedient children they had very little to say most of the time. At least Daphne's friend Tracy Davis was able to get between them every once in a while. By the age of two the parents had given up attempting to separate the kids even in their sleeping arrangements.

/Scene Break/

By the age of ten nothing much had changed. The children were still polite, obedient and did their schoolwork. But then there was that silly trunk and the phoenixes. All attempts to open the trunk by the Greengrass parents had failed. The trunk could not even be lifted nor removed from the room. Another oddity was that one or both of the phoenixes would pop in at the oddest times just to sing.

"It's time for you two to visit the Goblins and ask for an inheritance test." Hedwig informed.

"Well, well, look whose talking and not sitting around like a stuffed vulture."

"There was nothing that could be done until now and many things will not be able to be dealt with for a long time. Have patience and deal with what you can at your own pace. The first thing you need to do is open the trunk, its contents will be self-explanatory."

Daphne and I opened the trunk which causes us to start dancing around in joy and ended in a good snog. In the trunk was my Wandnesttons wands, Goblin belt, plastic explosives with detonators, my focus ring and my Goblin knives. Daphne of course found her wand and her special toys. There were a couple of things that caused some concern.

"Daphne I know we were never raised together in our previous lives so there are those little things we don't know about each other. What I'm trying to get at is this invisibility cloak and marauders map shouldn't be here. I didn't get these items until I was in Hogwarts so does this mean we were thrown back in time in the same dimension or are we in a different dimension?" It was the same question we had bandied back and forth for many years while my familiar Hedwig looked at us like we were stupid with her beak firmly clamped shut.

"You do bring up an interesting point or two. If we were sent back in time we have already changed the timeline so things will be happening differently. If we are in a different dimension thinking about any of this is only going to give us a headache."

"I think we best be asking Fawkes. Wherever we are, am I The-Boy-Who-Lived and if so where's my scar and glasses. Last time the Goblins removed my scar and glasses, damn this is all so confusing.

"Fawkes where the bloody hell are you?" A large ball of fire illuminated the room.

"Are you two ready to go to Gringotts?"

"Fawkes are we in the same dimension and just back in time?"

"That is correct hatchlings."

"With that answer it means that timelines are already all screwed up!"

"That hatchling is one of the reasons why you are here. Grab a tail feather we need to be going."

As we were walking up the marble steps of the bank Daphne and I were chatting mind to mind as if we were talking to the phoenixes.

"Daphne, do you really want to go through all this again? Should we just grab pile of money and run?"

"Do you really want to run? Do you think they will let you, or will they just bring you back kicking and screaming?"

"OK! Decision! I for one have just stopped worrying about timelines. Let us louse up their lives this timeline as they did to us in the past, screw the timelines!"

"You mean screw up the timelines as they did to us in the future! Daphne giggled.

At first I didn't realize how easy it was too upset, everything. Daphne and I walked up to the nearest teller and I've course asked for an inheritance test. I never thought twice about how I asked, as I asked in Gobbledygook, the Goblins native language, I just did. I'd been years around the Goblins in training and reading their books in their library. That's when the Goblin fell off his chair. Maybe upsetting the timeline was going to be fun.

The goblin led us to a room to wait for one of their specialists.

"You know this inheritance test cost you hundred galleons." An older goblin had just strutted into the room.

"I'm sure my vaults will more than cover that expense." I followed the goblins instructions and of course was expecting the titles. The titles of Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, and Lord Peverell were not surprising. The title of Lord Slytherin and Lord Smythe raised an eyebrow but the six other titles were definitely a shock.

Another shock was when Daphne took the test and registered as Daphne Potter, bond mate of Harry James Potter. I wanted to jump up and yell, "jackpot!"

"Might I ask if this bank handles Muggle estates and money?"

"Yes we do Lord Potter, Barclays Bank is our major contact point."

I explained the correlation between Riddle, Gaunt, Slytherin and Voldemort. They assured me that I would have access and control of the Riddle estate within a week.

Daphne and I were bonded so that made us emancipated in most areas. I made sure to cancel all access to all my vaults except for myself and Daphne. The next hurdle was my new name. I opened a new vault, under my new name, filling it with tons of galleons and procured credit cards for both of us. Since we were short on time I asked them to arrange for us to take our OWLs. After providing a number of galleons I ensured the testing would be taken within the bank and not the Ministry. I walked out of the bank with Daphne on my arm with a smile on my face. That smile ended quickly when Daphne said...

"Now all we have to do is break this all to our parents."

/Scene Break/

Daphne and I spent the next couple of days discussing how we were going to tell her/our parents. How does two 10-year-olds tell two adults... Oh were bonded and emancipated... This is Harry Potter whose worth millions of galleons... Oh and Voldemort will be coming back in couple of years as he is not dead... And as an afterthought, the great leader of the light Dumbledore is a conniving and manipulating ass who can't be trusted. So if you don't mind we're going to Gringotts every day for a week to take our OWLs again since we been sent back in time.

There was a lot of yelling and screaming and Daphne had to disarm her parents before they could cart us off St. Mungo's long-term psycho ward. My transforming into a Phoenix and showing them my Petronas did help. The lightbulb finally lit when it dawned on them that there two untrained ten year old children were performing advanced magic with wands kids were not supposed to have. Firewhiskey was liberally consumed by half of those sitting at the table.

/Scene Break/

Ragnot was harder to see but mentioning the goblin prophecy got us an audience with him. It didn't take long for him to come on board and arrange the documents for our new names and enrollment into Hogwarts.

The OWL testing came and went and of course Daphne and I got O's or O+ on the areas that we tested. Of course with the Goblins galleons when a long way in ensuring that our test results would be well hidden but retrievable should we need them.

"You know Harry it's odd to be sitting here celebrating our owl results in this ice cream parlor across from the bank. I kind of miss fancy dinners at the Dragon Breath restaurant with a nice glass of wine."

"Yeah and I'm going to miss my Firebolt and being on the Quidditch team. But as we've discussed before, both of us got to keep a low profile. While we could go to the Dragon Breath we would probably draw attention. We don't need people nosing around because two ten-year-olds can afford the prices at that restaurant."

"I know Harry. I have no wish to repeat our lives as we did before and I still think we should grab the money and disappear."

I wasn't sure I wanted to pick up that discussion once again. I got saved by the arrival of Fawkes.

"Hatchlings, we know your feelings but we must insist that you remain at Hogwarts until after the third task of the tri-wizard tournament. Finishing that school year would be best." And again in a ball of flames Fawkes didn't wait around.

"Come on and splurge, have some more ice cream Mrs. Potter. I start my serious exercise routine tomorrow so I'll need the energy. Besides, just think of all those nice little letters will be sending out in a couple of months. How bad could school be if we keep a low profile?"

"It's not a bad idea Mr. Potter. I think I'll start drafting these letters while you're out running around doing your macho exercises."

/Scene Break/

I always had been a skinny runt this time around I planned on changing that so I hired tutors. While I still had all my knowledge and skills my body was brand-new and was basically out of shape. While I've been doing some routine exercise I was now getting to an age where it would really count physically. Exercise was needed not only to dodge spells but to last more than a minute in a real fight.

"You know you're always talking about keeping a low profile but requesting marriage quarters at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure you're not going to be sorted into Slytherin and I'm not going through that Draco marriage contract garbage again. Besides how are you going to feel with me spending my time in a different common room?"

"Well you could always threaten the sorting hat like you did last time."

"No way am I spending my free time in the same common room with Draco."

"So Harry, isn't it's about time we sent off those letters."

"You're right let's flash to Gringotts and have them sent them out so the goblins can certify who got the letter and when."

"Harry I still think we should send this out to more people."

"The Ministry of Magic and the Head of the DMLE should be sufficient. Even with the limited letters there is a chance that the information could get out and Dumbledore erases all his scheming. If Dumbledore learns of our letters it will be the people who are supposed to protect us who let the information slip."

The letters read:

 _To whom it may concern;_

 _We are a couple of concerned citizens who heard that Severus Snape is acting as a professor at Hogwarts and is a Death Eater. With our concern on high we consulted a seer. I'm afraid this year at Hogwarts will be horribly dangerous. We would recommend that this information be kept secret and acted upon fully least these dangers take a different path. The break-in at the Goblin bank will be on an empty vault because the Sorcerer's Stone was moved to the third floor of Hogwarts. The first trap is a Ceberus and is such a nice trap for schoolchildren. Now if you do nothing, just wait to Thanksgiving. You will find that Professor Quirrell, who is possessed, will turn loose a fully grown mountain troll within the school. As the Muggles say, the ball is in your court._

 _The Golden Trio_

/Scene Break/

"I don't see why we had to get here early. The trains not going to depart for another half an hour."

"First we have a compartment with an excellent view of the platform. Then you do want Tracy to know which compartment you're in. Of course there is always the fun of watching the Weasley's last minute arrival..."

"Oh please! Don't let Ron sit with us or he's going to get glued to us, well you."

"How about Draco, he was quite taken with you at the last Malfoy ball." After Daphne slapped my shoulder I pointed out the window.

The Weasley's had made it onto platform early. Daphne was now in a full-blown laugh and I could only shake my head. Ginny Weasley was firmly attached to the arm of Neville Longbottom. Neville's other arm was waving to the crowd. Ron Weasley's hand was attached to Neville's shoulder while his other hand was pumping the air as if he just won the Quidditch match. Behind them waddled a puffed up Mrs. Weasley was a huge smile on her face. The twins had gotten to be the porters for all the Weasley luggage.

"Harry isn't Ginny Weasley a year behind us?"

"Well you are right but this could be anything. This could be special dispensation from Dumbledore because Ginny is now Neville's girlfriend or it could be a timeline shift."

"Well she's definitely getting on the train. I don't believe Voldemort could peel Ginny off Longbottom right now."

/Scene Break/

Since each student's name was entered into a special book upon their birth and since the school letter was addressed to Daphne Greengrass we hoped her name changed to Potter would go unnoticed at least for now.

Professor McGonagall called, Greengrass, Daphne and the hat said, "SLYTHERIN"

Professor McGonagall called, Longbottom, Neville and the hat said, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Professor McGonagall called, Potter, Harry and the hat remained on the stool. The Hall just assumed that the unknown student had failed to show.

Professor McGonagall called, Slytherin/DeSpion, Harold and the hat said… "You two are going to drive me into kissing Snape. You going to tell me what is going on? This is the second time you guys have been through here and your wife is not saying beans."

"Sorry Hat but it's all classified."

"Well if that's how you are going to be then all I can say is,

"SLYTHERIN"

I headed to my new house table after sitting next to Daphne I whispered in her ear, "Isn't that Brill the way the phoenixes blocked the hat reading our mind?" Daphne just nodded.

Professor McGonagall called, Weasley, Geneva and the hat said,

"SLYTHERIN"

Daphne leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I think there is going to be some unhappy people tonight with this sorting." I just nodded.

Most important part of the welcoming feast was the chatter about death on the third floor. As the welcoming feast started to break up I headed over to Professor McGonagall find out where our private quarters were located. She was so far the only one here at Hogwarts that knew I was married, not even to whom. She was to receive all the necessary documentation upon my arrival which was now.

"Where do you think you're going! Get back with the first years!" Snape snarled.

Wasn't happy saying it but, "I'm sorry sir I'm just going to ask the Professor to show me where my private quarters are located."

"Well you don't get private quarters so get back with the first years."

I shrug my shoulders and followed the first years back to the Slytherin common room. After we had arrived Snape made his long speech, "First years will meet here tomorrow morning at 6 AM. That's when I will inform you about the house rules, now get to bed."

Since the jerk was finished I headed toward the exit to go find Professor McGonagall but I didn't get too far before Snape yelled, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see Professor McGonagall about my private quarters."

"I told you that you do not have private quarters!"

"You're wrong…" That seemed to freeze everybody in the common room.

I didn't continue because Snape charged at me and was quite obvious he planned on physically laying hands on me. I raised my left hand and used a mild 'Depulso' from my focus ring to push him back. But this was Snape…

You arrogant little snotty nosed incompetent, how dare you use a spell on ME! He drew his wand and I was astounded, he fired off a 'Reducto' curse. I stepped out of the way of the curse as I fired off a silent 'Diffindo' and yelled 'Stupify'. Snape did not move fast enough and the curse cut his wand arm off just below the elbow as my second spell soon sent him to the floor. By the time the first curse struck I had my wand out as a couple of the older students decided to take me on so I summoned their wands. The only spells the students heard from me was 'Stupify' and that came from when I used my focus ring, the 'Expelliarmus' came from my wand as I pointing it around the room. I hoped in the confusion that all my wand waving would keep my silent casting over looked and thus keep my focus ring a secret. There was going to be enough problems with them wondering at me casting those spells at my age.

"Will one of you jerks put a tourniquet on his arm. You! Pick up his wand and his arm and one of you older students levitate him up to the hospital wing! Come on Daphne we need to go see Professor McGonagall about our private quarters."

"I'm sorry Mr. DeSluipen but the Headmaster has declined at your request. So you'll need to return to your common room."

"Ah! But you see that wasn't a request and my name is Lord Slytherin."

"I'm afraid my hands are tied. You'll need to see the Headmaster."

"Well! Use the floe and get his buns down here, this is been a long day."

"Again I'm sorry but the Headmaster was quite adamant and do not talk to me like that!"

"Very well I expect that both of our enrollment fees will be returned as we shall be seeking our education elsewhere. Come Daphne will need to seek lodging before we see the Daily Profit tomorrow morning. Imagine the headlines; 'Founders heir refuses education at Hogwarts'."

Dumbledore was down in McGonagall's office as fast as Fawkes could flame.

"My boy, what seems to be the problem?"

"First off I'm not your boy I am Lord Slytherin and Heir to one of the Founders and your refusing me private quarters, ridiculous!"

"I believe that you will find that you have been misinformed. The things you claim could not possibly apply to a first year. I will be contacting your legal guardian in the morning but in the interim I suggest you return to your common room or should I call your head of house to escort you there."

"Look dufus! I have no guardians as I'm an emancipated Lord. As I said to Professor McGonagall, no private quarters, then where out here. Besides I put Snape in the hospital wing before I came up here. You really should explain to your Death Eater that trying to striking a Lord is damn stupid."

"My boy…"

"Come on Daphne apparently he has no grasp on the Queens English."

"Perhaps we could come to a compromise. Let's say I provide private quarters for this evening and you provide proof of being an emancipated Lord."

"Yes a compromise would work, let's say you provide private quarters until you check with the goblins. I do not like my word being questioned."

The private quarters were quite adequate.

/Scene Break/

"Come on Lord sleepyhead I want some breakfast beside wanting to see what kind of trouble Lord Slytherin can get into today."

"I thought you had been around me long enough to realize that 'Trouble' was one of my middle names. Care to join me in the shower my lady."

"And what could you do besides scrub my back? I can't believe it's going to be nigh on five years before we get to anywhere close to being back to normal."

"Yeah I can't wait till the hormones kick in either. Well, give me five minutes and I'll be right back."

Our quarters were down by the teachers' quarters so it was a fair walk to the Great Hall. Daphne had hold of my arm so we both were content in each others company; it was a good start to the day.

We just sat down and start putting some breakfast on our plates when McGonagall's crystal tapping started…" The Headmaster wishes your attention."

"Yesterday evening the sorting hat confided in me that it had made a mistake in one of the sorting's so I would…

He was interrupted by me laughing out loud as I beat on the table. I took a breath and said, "Why that platitudinous old faker, he's going to resort Longbottom into Griffindor." About then I was almost falling off my seat in laughter. I did get many nasty looks but what did I care. The hat resorted Neville and Ginny into Gryffindor, or at least that's what Dumbledore said.

Daphne and I had potions and Snape as our first two hour class. Daphne suggested that since we were going to be treated like Griffindor's that we should sit with them. Oh! The looks we got.

Madam Pomfrey always seemed to be able to heal anything so Snape unfortunately returned to the classroom.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach…" Snape was expected to attack or slandered me in some fashion but instead he went after Daphne. Well he tried.

As he finished his opening sentence he glared around the room stopping at Daphne. That's as far as he got before all hell broke loose. Fawkes flamed in dragging in Dumbledore by the back of his robes. Hedwig flamed in settling on Daphne's shoulder. Daphne pointed at Snape and yelled, "You Bastard! Get your kicks from mind raping first year female students? Somebody call an Auror!"

"I'm sorry miss but I'm sure you really don't know what you're talking about. I completely trust professor Snape. I'm sure you don't want to upset your parents by making a frivolous accusation."

"Again Dumbledore you do not understand. Daphne falls under my house protection as my wife, so I must insist you call an Auror." I stood and approached the professors.

"My boy, I'm afraid I can't let you do that, you…"

"Very well, Snape I challenge you to a duel in the Great Hall do you accept."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do..."

"Oh shut up old man! Snape you accept the challenge from an emancipated Lord or are you going to Snivel away?"

"Why you arrogant little's snot you definitely need your betters to teach you…"

A number of gasps were heard as I said…"Why do Death Eaters try and talk you to death? Do you accept or not?"

"Oh I accept, today after lunch in the Great Hall. I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces you little…"

"Yeah, yeah we've heard your monologue before. Come on Daphne you shall have a new instructor for this course by next class." We started leave the classroom.

"My boy you must listen to reason Professor Snape has many years of experience on you. Professor Snape will simply brush aside your simple spells and you will become injured if you were foolish enough to continue."

"Daphne how many times have I told him to call me Lord Slytherin? The poor old man is definitely losing it." Daphne and I then headed to the Great Hall.

"Harry do you think is was really wise to provoke the jackass; you know he is unpredictable to say the least."

"Of course he will do his worst but were still in the same timeline as we were before and there are two prophecies that say that only Voldemort could kill me. I could be hurt but do you not think that the owls are not flying this very instant? Hogwarts professor is going to seriously duel a first year, somebody is going to ask why. This will get out and Dumbledore is going to have troubles. In fact maybe we should write a letter.

"This time Harry we need to also send it to the Daily Profit.

 _To whom it must concern;_

 _Our previous letter to the Ministry was really concerned about the safety of students at Hogwarts, today after lunch a Hogwarts professor is going to be honor dueling a first year. It's the why that's important. It seems that same Hogwarts professor attempted to mind rape a first year student and was caught but the headmaster would not call for an Auror._

 _The Golden Trio_

Hedwig the Phoenix was dispatched to the Minister, the DMLE and the Daily Profit.

An hour or so later dinner started and so the rumor mill hit high gear. What was funny was that Draco had to keep his mouth shut or run afoul of Snape. One of the golden rules was that no Slytherin would embarrass or insult another Slytherin in public. On the other hand court was being held at the Gryffindor table. Neville Longbottom had Ginny Weasley sitting next to him. She was laughing and hugging him at every given chance while her brother Ron was in a constant "steal as much attention as he could" mode, along with any food within his reach.

"Harry are you not nervous?"

"Not really. All my exercising this summer's got me into pretty good shape and has increased my stamina. And while I'm not going to show them my human flashing capability I can use little bit of it to dodge his curses. So, not really nervous, just a bit terrified."

Just then the door so the Great Hall opened and Madam Bones entered with two Aurors.

Dumbledore jumped up, "Madam Bones it's a pleasure, might I ask what brings you here at our fine learning institution?"

"I have received information of an attempted mind rape has occurred at Hogwarts and I wish to speak with that student." Daphne raised and waved her hand. It was one of the Aurors who saw this and pointed it out to Madam Bones.

"I think to be best if we conducted this interview in my office." Dumbledore phrased this as if giving an order rather than a suggestion. Madam Bones waived it off and headed over to where we were sitting.

"Please have a seat Madam Bones I'm sure Daphne here has an interesting tale." Before she could answer I flicked my left hand and wall of silence surrounded us. Madam Bones took a seat as her to Aurors headed off the approching Dumbledore.

"Very impressive magic for a first year, please explain what happened in your own words." And so we did.

"I'm afraid there is not much I can do legally but we can hang around for your duel. Rules of etiquette and all that."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Trouble for the Dunderheads

.

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. the original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away, maybe?

Dumbledore erected stadium style seating on either side of the hall and then pushed push back all the tables. After erecting shields to protect everyone he sent in Flitwik to referee.

Flittwick said go and the duel was on.

Snape must've decided to end the duel quickly with me splattered all over the hall. Snape using common dueling techniques was expected after our first meeting in the common room, it was the curses that weren't funny. What one usually does is send one curse straight at you that is strong enough to disable a shield but another curse to the side they figure you will jump to and a third curse to the opposite side. That way anything you do has a good chance of knocking your socks off. If these can be chain spelled so much the better. He sent a 'Confringo' down the middle, a 'Sectumsempra' to my right and a 'Reducto' to my left. With a leapt to my left I sent a loud 'Stupify'. I was counting on Snape not expecting that I knew many spells or that I could cast them silently and of course still being on my feet after his initial barrage. After firing off the spell I made sure that I fell to the floor so that the 'Reducto' went through where I should have been standing and not where I am laying. My next spell was silent, 'Detestari et reverti' was more of a shield and was awaiting Snape's next curse.

In theory all that Snape needed to send was a 'Stupefy' to end the duel but after his previous curses I was really doubted the idiot would do anything that mundane. Snape immediately sent 'Diffindo' and 'Sectumsempra' to where I lay, apparently vulnerable to any spell or curse. The curses hit my invisible spell and reverted back to sender. Snape got to throw up a partial shield but it quickly collapsed allowing both of his own curses to striking. His wand arm was severely cut while the rest of Snape look like freshly ground hamburger as blood poured onto the stone floor. Snape's hate had intensified his curses, he got what he sent.

A simple 'Stupefy' insured that the duel was finished.

I bowed to professor Fitwick and return to the Slytherin table and Daphne. I received a number of death's stares from the Slytherin students as Madam Pomfrey rushed to Snape waving her wand, Snape would probably survive.

"Harry are you okay."

"Not to worry Daphne he never touched me."

"Very impressive for a first year, very impressive. You have to excuse me I need to have a word to your headmaster. I was not impressed with Snape's choice of spells on a first year. Before I go have you heard anyone being referred to as The Golden Trio?"

We just shook our head's as it appeared that once again nothing was going to be done. As Madam Bones headed off I heard, "What a loser! Neville could've finished them off in two seconds, isn't that right Neville?"

I could care less what Ron said, I was waiting on what Neville would say.

"You damn right Ron, Dumbledore's been showing me some awesome curses over the summer. Snape would be no problem at all."

The next piece a conversation I picked up on from the other redhead almost made me laugh out loud, "Oh! Neville you are just so brave."

/Scene Break/

Breakfast the next morning was interrupted as the Daily Profit was delivered. Rita Skeeter had done a job on Snape and Dumbledore. The article went on to say that the DMLE representative gave Dumbledore hell about the duel and over the trauma to the poor little first year. I was ever so glad that she did not use my name, all of the wizard out there where not that slow. Here at Hogwarts I was Mr. Slytherin in House Slytherin, end of thought. Even the Professors hadn't translated my full name. (BooBo time! Was trying for Dutch "The Spy/The Sneak but apparently de spion and DeSpion mean different things, sorry)

Daphne and I argued over what to do on Thanksgiving with Hermione and the troll. That part of history played out in the charms classroom once again between Ron and Hermione. Daphne went in the bathroom and drag out Hermione. Then we both drag her to our quarters and ensured she stayed there. We would sneak her back under the invisibility cloak later in the evening.

The next morning at breakfast Daphne and Tracy were snickering over the rumor mill current speculations which could only be total fantasy. Daphne's informant for the current and up-to-date news flashes, hot from the rumor mill, was Tracy.

My attention was drawn from my banger and eggs to their whispering, "That's the reason they are not here, it's because The Golden Trio… I heard… Giggle, giggle."

"What are you two giggling at?"

"Hush you, Tracy please continue." Daphne giggled.

"The reason their not here is because they're in the hospital wing. It seems that Dumbledore's great spells, you know the ones he's been teaching Neville, well they just bounced off the Troll's hide. So Neville, Ron and Gin-Gin, as she likes to be called by Neville, got the holy tar beat out of them. They say they don't have a bone that's not broken. And you got to see what the troll did to the trophy room earlier that night.

The next thing that happened was the arrival of the owl with the Daily Profits with bold headlines over the Troll and the injured students. The next thing that happened was the arrival of the Minister of Magic, Madam Bones and about ten Aurors. The Minister was yelling before he even got in the door...

"Dumbledore what the hell do you have on the third floor?" It looked like someone had learned to read.

The next thing that happened was the Aurors fired off half a dozen stunners at Quirrell who had stood up and drawn his wand. As Quirrell fell to the floor a growl was heard as a large black cloud drifted from his turban. The black cloud formed into a human shape and made a beeline out of the Great Hall. This day kept the rumor mill humming for the rest of the school year.

/Scene Break/

The Christmas break was fabulous at the Greengrass house but soon there was school once more. Before we knew it was end of year testing and the Hogwarts express and summer break. Daphne's parents had pretty much thrown up their hands into the air when it came to the two of us and zeroed in on their youngest daughter. We were kids so we took advantage of the pools and amusement parks and the ice cream parlors during the break. It didn't hurt that we had the phoenix air service for instant transportation. Since the traces on Daphne wand by the Ministry had long expired and I never had any, she practiced her spells and dueling usually with me being the practice dummy. Both Daphne and I had fabulous birthday parties but soon we had to discuss the Chamber of Secrets and our return to Hogwarts. We decided on another letter as a start.

 _To whom it may concern;_

 _You're really going to enjoy this year. We think we can take care the Basslick that will be roaming the halls of Hogwarts so that should stop students from being petrified or killed. However I would highly recommend you're intercepting Geneva Weasley on the train to Hogwarts and a diary belonging to T M Riddle. You may also want to ask Dumbledore the correlation between the diary and a Horcrux. Good luck you'all._

 _The Golden Trio_

 _P. S. Regardless how Dumbledore misdirection you, ask him if he remembers Voldemort aka T.M. Riddle and the number seven!_

/Scene Break/

This time Daphne did not comment on arriving early for the Hogwarts express. We got a compartment with a good view of the platform.

"So do you think they will take the letter seriously this time" We had covered this ground many times before.

"If it requires action they will probably send in Percy Weasley to talk them to death. I can almost hear him now quoting some obscure Ministry regulation over dangerous magical creatures. Whoops! I'm wrong here come the Aurors!"

When the Longbottom entourage arrived on the platform they were greeted by about ten Aurors. Another ten Aurors were stationed on either end of the platform. There were also two oddly dressed and hooded men who the Aurors seem to defer to in the confrontation. Gin-Gin apparently objected causing Molly Weasley to engage her mouth. Ron was yelling that they couldn't do this to 'The Chosen Ones' girlfriend. The twins backed off from the luggage as the Aurors surrounded the carts. Each trunk was seized by an Auror and opened for searching. One of the Aurors found the diary in Gin-Gin's tote bag. As the Auror yelled" I've got it". One of the Aurors got distracted with his trunk searching and it spilled off the cart and onto the platform. The twins Fireworks took off in all directions causing Molly Weasley to scream louder then the noise made by the fireworks. Meanwhile the diary was handed to one of the hooded men who gave a thumbs up. At that point the entire Longbottom entourage was stunned, including Molly Weasley and the Aurors started carting them off. One of the hooded men now had the diary levitated into a odd looking box, he also departed. It was an overall good view from the train for everybody that was watching but not those on the platform. As the train departed the platform without Longbottom entourage, we laughed ourselves silly.

"Harry was that not a little bit excessive force being used?" Daphne choked out in between giggles.

"Daphne I think our magnificent and knowledgeable Dumbledore may have been covering up Horcruxes for his own manipulative ends. I think a letter we sent out was read by or sent to somebody who knew what a Horcrux is, AND that's why they use excessive force. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if Dumbledore is not in a whole pile Dragon dung."

"You know Harry with the rumor mill is calling Longbottom's entourage the Golden Trio I wouldn't doubt that those three are in for a long bit of questioning at the Ministry."

I scribbled a note and called Hedwig who flamed in with a cranky chirp. "Please take this to Ragnot."

"So what's in the note?"

"Since they acted on our letter I'm confirming his representative will be met this weekend by me, as we previously arranged. His rep will have a portkey so they can bring a small army into the Chamber of Secrets to kill and harvest the basilisk."

"You two ever agree on a price or percentage?"

"Naw, he's going to lose some of his people so I told him he can have the whole thing just get it out of Hogwarts."

/Scene Break/

It was quite an interesting welcoming feast as Dumbledore was gone and so was the Longbottom entourage.

However, what was there was the blonde egotist Lockhart. We had forgot about him or we would have included him in our letters. Our trunk had numerous books from our last life so we had little reason to shop for school books or pay attention to the reading list provided by Hogwarts.

A couple of days later while Daphne and I were sitting by the lake watching the squid snatched toast out of the air that was thrown by some third years…

"Harry, we the Weasley twins…"

"Would like a favor from you…"

"We know that Ron is a bit of a bother…"

"And Longbottom has his head in the clouds…"

"Because Dumbledore is up to something…"

"We were wondering if you could tell us what's going on."

I didn't know what the Weasley twins were up to so I Phoenix spoke to Daphne, "Shall we give them a bit of their own medicine my dear?"…"

"I'll start Harry."

"Might I ask what you're looking for…"

"And what might it be in it…"

"For us two insignificant gods."

"Merlin George were in trouble they can twins speak…"

"So Fred will conduct our negotiations."

"Harry in many ways our family is not wrapped too tight. We have a mother who is pushing Gin-Gin to marry Longbottom for his money. Gin-Gin wants to marry Longbottom only because he's The-Boy-Who-Lived. Ron wants attention so bad he will kiss anybody's posterior and currently thats Longbottom's. We truly believe Longbottom is full of himself and he's more of a squib than a hero."

"Fred and George I don't disagree with you but why are you approaching us?"

"Honestly we want to escape and be our own men but without some outside help were doomed. Father will get us a job at the Ministry at paltry wages but we want to open our own business and make some real money. We've been asking ourselves why Dumbledore has been training Longbottom. We figure this is going to be a one on one fight between Longbottom and a significant somebody. How are we going to open a business and survive if two factions are fighting each other. That brings us to our mother who is slightly overbearing and is demanding we go to work for the Ministry at paltry wages. A break with the family must be worth our while. Regardless whether this makes any sense we would like some information and our instincts say that you Lord Slytherin/The Sneak, Harold can give us information so we can avoid or overcome this whole mess that lies ahead."

Using Phoenix mine speech again, "Daphne think we should scare them a little bit they seem honest enough." Daphne just nodded her head.

"Guys, should I be a wagering man, I would look to the black smoke that left Quirrell when he was stunned by the Aurors. I would wager that Quirrell was possessed by somebody trying to come back. Now who in recent history would be trying to come back that would upset Dumbledore?"

"Not him!" said both twins simultaneously.

"Yes, I would wager it would be Voldemort." I tried to keep us stoic face as they reacted.

"Let us get back to you Harry, we need to think about this."

/Scene Break/

The year was quiet and was smoothly rolling along when the idiot Lockhart decided to start a dueling club. The idiot couldn't just operate an incompetent club approved by Dumbledore he had to bring in Snape and Flitwick.

Of course I could also be classified as idiot for showing up out of curiosity. It was their first day and the idiot Lockhart got maneuvered by Snape into using me. Lockhart was running his mouth and trying to look pretty and have Longbottom and myself in a dueling match.

Yes I knew it was stupid but I am nowhere close to being Saint Potter. Between the Longbottom entourage taunts and Snape's insults how could a friendly duel between Longbottom and myself be much of a problem, advanced yes, a problem no. Until Snape suddenly made it a formal duel with with no restrictions and…

"I'm not sanctioning any part of this! Get your own referee I'm going to get Dumbledore!" Flitwick stormed out of the room.

I could see his logic. Flitwick surely knew of the advanced training of spells that Dumbledore was giving to Longbottom. It should be obvious that somebody could get seriously hurt.

"As an important member of the Defense league I will assumed the position of impartial referee. " Lockhart proclaimed as he pranced around the stage.

"I will course be Longbottom's second." Snape sneered.

That meant with Snape as Longbottom's second…That meant if I beat Longbottom… I had a fight Snape. Yep, I'm stupid.

"I'll be acting as Lord Slytherin's second." Daphne growled. I was sure that she knew this was a set-up, but...

"The combatants have taken their positions. Are the parties ready? G0!" Lockhart was oblivious to what was really going on.

From the first spell I recognize the Phoenix library. While they were properly executed I noticed the lack of power. I had yet to do anything except dodge, sway or jump over the spells.

"Come on and fight you slimy, yellow, Slytherin snake." Was Longbottom's first and last comment. I sent a 'Bombarda'. Neville erected a shield only to have my curse blew him and his pathetic shield off the dueling platform. Snape was all sneers as he took Longbottom's place. I was wondering how masochistic Snape really was? This was to be our third encounter.

Lockhart had barely said, "GO" and I was on the receiving end of a dozen deadly and dark curses. Snape was good at what he did but he had not mastered one area that I had. I was able to throw curses through my focus ring and my wand simultaneously. This could be the same curse or two different curses. Mostly I was hopping, skipping and otherwise evading the plethora of curses he was throwing. On some of the really nasty curses I had to use the shield 'Protego totalum' but I quickly dropped it in favor of moving from the next curse's path. My focus ring was working to send 'Signatum est revertere im malum dolor non est alius'. It was a long spell and was interrupted many times by Snape's bombardment but finally I was able to send it and it connected, right through his shield.

Snape collapsed to the floor screaming in a fetal position. I was trying to basically relax and calm the adrenaline that was pumping in my system. Even though I was watching Snape twisting and screaming on the floor my entire body and system was still on high alert as I stood over Snape attempting to safely get to his wand, which he was laying on. The crashing open of the door and the red spell or curse that was cast made me automatically react. I think the phoenixes were right in that I'm not a killer nor do I enjoy inflicting pain, so the spell I sent to the new threat was not lethal.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he recognized a Phoenix library spell but it was too late. Dumbledore was blasted backwards with a disarming spell as his wand flew toward his assailant, me. Dumbledore had just lost "The Wand of Destiny".

As I levitated Snape with my focus ring so I could 'Accio' his wand with mine Daphne entered my mind with a comment, "And you wanted to keep a low profile? Do you realize that you just blasted the great, invincible Dumbledore onto his scrawny butt?"

The adrenaline left and I fell to the floor laughing my ass off. I finally got up, stuffed Dumbledore's wand in my back pocket, threw Snape's wand at Lockhart and headed toward Daphne. I got surrounded by powerful arms in a hug and met some sweet lips on mine.

"Might it be a problem for me to ask for my wand back Lord Slytherin?"

I stepped back from Daphne, "Not at all old boy, here you go." I tossed Dumbledore what used to be his wand back to him. I know the allegiance had been transferred, at least that's one wand that could not be used against me.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the year was totally boring as far as school went. We arranged with the goblins to have our NEWT testing done at the bank during the summer. Longbottom's entourage of course had returned to school. Weasleys running of the mouth had intensified but we continue to ignore it, him and them.

/Scene Break/

Before we knew it all of the summer fun and amusement parks were gone, our NEWTs were done and were again sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express watching the platform. This was turning out to be quite boring start to the year. Nothing happened.

Tracy entered the compartment dragging along Hermione and Luna Lovegood. Then to our surprise Susan Bones entered dragging Hannah Abbott.

Do you mind if we join you? Harrah asked,which was okayed by Daphne.

Now not trying to be a male chauvinist pig but only a male can understand being in a compartment filled with gossiping females. I found not much of interest but the chatter continued on until Luna had a comment. "Harry, how are you going to respond to all of your relatives this year?"

"Luna the only relatives I have are the Greengrasses and I know of no need to respond to them."

Susan Bones piped in about that time, "You're lucky Harry. My Auntie was complaining the other day about all of Harry Potter's relatives crawling out of the woodwork trying to get a hold of his fortune. It's causing Auntie a whole bunch of problems."

I looked to Daphne and she nodded. A Little bit later we excused our selves and moments later flashed to Gringotts.

"Ragnot what's this about my relatives try to confiscate my property?"

"While nobody has ever found a body Dumbledore has stated to some of your relatives that he can produce somebody that can testify as to your death."

"That interfering lousy jerk! How much is he trying to get out of the situation?" I was slightly upset.

"Harry dear, why don't you calm down and talk with Ragnot and come up with the typical Goblin underhanded plan. I'm sure Ragnot can teach them all a lesson if the price is right. Is that not a possibility Bank Manager Ragnot?"

"Lady Potter, gold to the Goblins is like Grease to the axle wheel. I am most willing to discuss greasing the wheels of justice."

"Daphne I defer to your cunning and Ragnot's expertise." I knew when I was out of my league.

We returned to the train before it got to Hogsmede station. As usual we had a new DADA instructor who seemed to know his business. Daphne was doing her Hermione thing in the library and I was doing my physical exercises. Our favorite time was alone in our room and so the school year was smoothly progressing.

Snape had survived my, "Marked of evil return in pain as you have shown others" but I had racked up about twelve years of detention for skipping his classes. He of course would not take points off me as Slytherin house would suffer from the point loss.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-A howling good party

.

The quiet days got interrupted by the arrival of Fawkes who landed on the cauldron edge and spilled the beans all over the Slytherin table.

"Hatchling Dumbledore is heading for a court trial over Harry Potters estate this very afternoon." Sometimes it was great to have a spy in Dumbledore's office even if he was waving his foot in an attempt to shake loose his part of the bean mess.

When I thought about it I was getting ready to flash and kick some Goblins butt. Before I could stand one of Gringotts owls arrived crashing into the bean mess and skidded into and knocking over the pitcher of pumpkin juice. Ragnot wanted me there immediately with my invisibility cloak. A few minutes later I had flashed to the bank, bean and pumpkin juice free.

"Harry, Fudge and Dumbledore have set up a court hearing to declare you dead and access your money. I need you to sign the following documents and then I need to extract a promise from you."

Doing a quick scan of documents, a hearty chuckle and I definitely sign them.

"Now, the promise. There is no requirement for your attendance but I know you will want to be there. That is why I told you to bring your invisibility cloak. The promise is that you do not show yourself or explode over these idiots. Regardless who is there and what they say it would indeed upset a saint, so the promise. Believe me when I say it will all work out fine."

"All right Ragnot you have your promise."

At the time Ragnot did not realize how much he was asking me. Theoretically no one knew that Daphne and I have been sent back in time but… The people and their actions from before we were sent back were about to come into play. This was about to test my promise to its limits.

/Scene Break/

The first thing I noticed about the courtroom was it had to be a wizard court. Small little hints like the judge wearing wizard robes and courtroom security clearly display wands.

That's when the Dursley's walked in, all three of them. I wasn't sure if I was ready to laugh or whether to curse them into insanity. Here were the greedy little bastards. For eight years they beat me and made me live in the cupboard under the stairs. In all the universe and all the time changes their is no way that anyone could convince me that the Dursley's were any different then when I lived with them and right now. They hated magic so bad that the word magic alone would drive them into beating on me. So everything was fine to now appear in a magic court with a wizard judge to collect my wizard money. How can I know that? They damn sure were not here to sue to have me return to Privet Drive. Oh yeah I wanted to stomp on them a little bit but I had made a promise.

The next two walked in were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Now I was becoming confused.

I almost laughed out loud the way the Dursley's reacted when the Goblins strode into the room and took the other table facing the judge. Where was Colin Creevey when you needed him and his camera?

The scribe had just called the room to order when Dumbledore comes striding in at the last second. I wonder if this was to impress everybody or like Lockhart so that no one would miss his Imperial presence and magnificence.

"All right let's get down to the first case." The judge whacked his hammer on the bench. "Petunia Dursley is claiming as the last living relative of one Harry Potter and is asking to be awarded his entire estate. What proof do you have that Harry Potter is in fact decease?"

Dumbledore jumped up, "I have a witness to the last moments of Harry Potter's life…" About that time Hagrid crashed through the doors and into the courtroom. "Sorry I'm late, had a bit of problem with the Floe, the little fella fell off the bike when we're flying over Bristol."

Vernon was turning purple but apparently was to terrified to open his mouth or to greedy.

"If you would please Your Honor I believe I could settle all of these cases with the following documents." The Goblin approached the bench and handed the wizard judge a pile of documents.

"Let's see the next part of this case is Black versus Potter. This is a bit strange, Mr. Black please present your case."

"Simply put I made Harry Potter my heir. Now that Harry Potter is dead I want to make someone else my heir but the Goblins say no as I have lost my title to Harry Potter. I want my title back."

And you headmaster Dumbledore are claiming Harry Potters estate in the name of Geneva Weasley based on a marriage contract that is supposed to be consummated upon graduation of the young lady."

Judge started laughing and slammed down his wooden mallet and choked out, "All three cases are dismissed without merit. Why all three cases are dismissed I will explain completely in just a moment." It took a while for the judge to quit howling in laughter, in the interim the courtroom became quite noisy.

Petunia being quite calculating realized that she had been played, "How much of a percentage were you going to get from the Weasley trolup if you won her case? As much as you asked for us to pay?" Her voice was quite shrill. This started Vernon lumbering at Dumbledore, bellowing obscenities, before security stunned him.

"Sorry about that folks but I've never seen a group of more greedy avarice people before in my court in a very long time. I've also never seen a young man so skillfully in avoiding your greed. I will be directing the DMLE to investigate your intent in making these claims."

"Now, as to the facts behind my rulings. Harry Potter is alive and happily living…"

Dumbledore jumped to his feet and demanded, "Harry Potter is in English subject and must attend Hogwarts until he, at a minimum, passes his OWLs, so I demand his arrest and return to…"

"The court has Harry Potters OWL and NEWT results and I wish that I had obtained such grades when I attended Hogwarts. Sit down Dumbledore your making a fool of yourself."

"Now were was I? Oh yes, Harry Potter is alive and happily living elsewhere and has been declared an emancipated adult. So the court rules on the Dursley's case , you're too late to make a claim on the estate… Merlin are you people serious? He's worth billions, Billions?"

"The Goblin bank stands by its accuracy." The Goblin, who had stood, sat back down.

"Mr. Black yours is a bit more complicated. You made a binding Will specifying Harry Potter not only to inherit your money but also your title. I have documentation here that shows that you are sterile due to excessive fire whiskey consumption. Legally, on Lord Potter's emancipation, he legally inherited the Black estate and Lordship. You sir have no way of legally undoing any of this."

"Now, onto the marriage contract. Now under normal circumstances you could at some point after graduation lodge a suit for breach of contract. However, Harry Potter is bonded to another predating your contract. According to magic and wizard law this bonding negates all subsequent arranged marital contracts."

"As I stated before that none of you have any standing so all cases and claims are hereby dismissed, have a nice day."

In the end I thought the whole thing was funny but then again it was really sad. Not that I was a friend any of those people but I was going to need some serious time to consider my future actions.

/Scene Break/

Tempest Fugate is a truth that no one can delay unless you employee magic. Interminably long classes and extremely short summers again brought us to the start of time that we had long ago lived and had been removed from.

"Harry the Daily Profit is going on and on about the Quidditch World Cup. I know you used like to play the game, do you want to go?"

"No, I'd much rather spend time with you whether it's an amusement park or the Dragons Breath restaurant. No…let Neville and his entourage deal with the Death Eater attacks. We have sent out the letters spelling out that the Tri-wizard tournament and the Quidditch cup is a one way ticket to the Riddle graveyard and the resurrection of Voldemort."

"Harry, do you think there going to grab and question the Golden Trio once again? It would be all too funny to see that happen."

"No, what I'm interested in is not being part of the Tri-wizard tournament once again. If I have to spend days watching that cup then that's what I'm going to do. I'm not going to allow someone to put my name in that cup if I can help it."

/Scene Break/

The Hogwarts express was filling with students as Daphne and I watched from our compartment window. This year was starting a bit strange. While Daphne's sister didn't join our compartment Hermione Granger did along with Luna Lovegood. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott also found the need to sit with us. So when Tracy entered the compartment it was quite full. The door was left open as was the window left partially open. This was to allowed fresh air to circulate through the crowded compartment. Then the reasoning for the crowds assembly began.

"I want to thank you and Daphne for allowing me here as the Golden Trio has become a bit stifling to be arround." Hermione started.

"I know what you mean Hermione, Ginny has thrown away our childhood friendship to be part of the Golden Trio. The Nargles and Humburgers are in distress and are infesting their compartment quite forcefully."

Being the sole male in the compartment I figured that I best keep my two Knuts to myself. The girl chatter seemed to have no bounds and they ignored my presence.

"I've been hearing a rumor about something unusual is going to be happening at Hogwarts this year. Do any you know anything about that?" Tracy was fishing for some rumor material.

"Actually Auntie told me that Dumbledore and the Minister have gotten together to sponsor a tournament that has not been held like in a hundred years." Susan Bones added.

"That would not be the Tri-wizard tournament by any chance, would it Susan? Hermione was on the scent of some information or knowledge.

"I think that's what Auntie said it was called."

Of course that sent Hermione off on a complete educational tour of total irrelevant facts and immaterial information for the enlightenment of everyone in the compartment. I had already closed my eyes with hope of sleep when Daphne added her two Knuts causing me to unnecessarily run my mouth with a couple of facts too many.

"I'm sure that that silly goblet will pick silly people to participate in there silly tournament."

"I read in the restricted section that all you have to do is drop your name on a piece of paper in the goblet." Hermione was to explain tournament facts for the next twenty minutes when Hannah jumped in.

"You mean anybody can put their name in or anybody else's name in?" Hannah wasn't overly happy.

"Well I'm sure the headmaster will put up wards to ensure that only the proper people can put their names in the Goblet. Maybe a ward that only allows fourth years and above to put in their name in or some kind of an age ward to keep the young ones out."

I was stupid and while I mumbled as if half asleep, it was intended to stop Hermione from flapping her jaws for the next twenty or thirty minutes. It was something that I had been thinking about this since forever. Daphne and I both knew the tournament was coming and exactly what happened last time. So with my eyes still closed I started…

"I'm sure that'll be some peace of incompetent wizard magic." My big mouth got all the girls, except Daphne saying, prove it!

"Okay! Let's assume Dumbly puts up an age ward. I can think of about ten different Muggle ways of beating his age line. Magic usually recognizes other magics so if you keep it Muggle you should have no problem." I really didn't want to get involved in this discussion so I kept my eyes closed hoping that I would fall asleep.

"Example smart mouth, let's have a couple of those examples!" Tracy demanded."

"Let's see… You stand outside the age line crumple up your piece of Muggle paper that you used a Muggle pen to write your name on and toss it into the goblet. Don't like that? Get up higher then the goblet and use a Muggle sling shot with your paper wrapped around a stone. Now if Dumbly puts up a ward that you have to be fifth-year or higher, even simpler, get somebody of age to just walk in and toss your name in that Goblet. Easy Peasy!"

With the girls interested in the discussion, and me with my eyes closed, no one noticed the person loitering outside our open compartment door.

/Scene Break/

As before everything transpired about the same. The two schools arrived but then things got a little weird.

"Want to bet the miniature copy is a Veela?" Daphne giggled.

"Only want to take the bet that she's not Fleur's sister." I retorted, "I'm not that slow, try Draco."

"I don't seem to remember her from the last tournament, didn't Fleur rescue some guy?"

"Kind of one of those quirks I guess. Just like we haven't found Wendy, I'm sure this can be more oddities before this is all over with."

Fleur had arrived that night for dinner with her sister. No sooner had the two walked in to the hall and headed toward the HufflePuff table when the male student population entered their drooling mode.

"Harry look at Weasley, oh! This could be trouble."

Ron Weasley being of the weakest of minds leapt from his seat and charged towards the two. Fleur must have become accustomed to this type of bezerk reactions as she had drawn her wand. The smaller girl however panicked and started to run away from the crazed and drooling Weasley. As she ran she to look over her shoulder but in doing so tripped and landed in Daphne's lap.

It only took a minute when Daphne said, "Oh shit!" As I reached for Daphne the little girl grabbed my arm trying to steady herself. That's when I heard a voice in my head, as I was sure it was in Daphne's head. It just said, "My mate."

/Scene Break/

Well we all had a good idea what was transpiring but after Fleur had stunned Ron Weasley she approached. Fleur and Gabby had no doubts what had happened but agreed with us to wait for the weekend so that the Goblins could confirm this insanity. Meanwhile Fleur, with her allure, was hanging around Daphne and I because of her sister… her younger sister with her Veela allure was aimed at me like a heat seeking missile and demanded to be in my presence. With Daphne and Gabby talking in my mind... I wasn't concentrating as I should, it wasn't the allure as the constant chatter. I tried to push all this out of my head as I prepared to set up a vigil, in my Phoenix form, over the Goblet of Fire. Initially I had set up a ward of my own around the Goblet of Fire but I wanted my eyeballs on that Goblet. The Fates were not going to allow me any space to think as Dumbledore caught me transforming into my Phoenix form. So by the time Dumbledore quit running his mouth in his office, about my transforming, anybody could have put a hundred names in the Goblet. I just went back to our quarters to get a good night of sleep.

Even lying next to a gorgeous female, worries about the cup and the tournament allowed me to fall asleep instantaneously. Bull!

I was already starting to toss and turn and was otherwise about ready to start yelling at the ceiling and the gods above...But... Rather than wake Daphne I get up to wander around the castle with the hope to relieve some of the stress. I was feeling maybe that my poor brain could figure out a few things, like what is going on or basically...Why me?

My wandering feet took me by the Goblet for what seemed the hundredth time but this time was different. One would have thought I was the only one wander around at this time of night but this time there was Professor McGonagall and students all around the Goblet of Fire. I was shocked when I looked at my watch and found it was already breakfast time.

Apparently my ward had stopped Peter Pettigrew, under pollyjuice (probably), and he had been seen by other student. The Students were explaining to the professor how a strange man had been tossed across the room and had change into a rat and scurry away. Well there was no doubt about it my fate, it was sealed. I knew I was back into the Tri-wizard tournament as a champion; the Goblet only had to confirm that fact.

Time had arrived for the Goblet to fire up and spit out my name. As before Fleur and Victor's names exited the Goblet followed by cheering and rooting for their champions. That's when the Fit hit the Shan!

The headmaster read a piece of parchment and called Neville Longbottom. There was something wrong as Neville was not of age and I didn't think he was that stupid to put his name in the Goblet but who knew?

Even I had no time to overly think what was taking place as the Goblet again spit fire and another piece of parchment flew out. The headmaster appeared confused but read the name, Ron Weasley.

I had been ready, for each piece of parchment that flew out, to stand up and walk to where the rest of champions were sent, but... The Goblet of Fire's went out ending the selection process.

I was in so much shock that I was not a champion that it took a while to realized the Daphne was hanging all over me and providing kisses over most of my face. Daphne was well aware of what happened before and how we expected it to happen again. Her relief was being expressed in the nicest way.

It took quite a while for things to settle down before the great question in the halls of Hogwarts was, "How did Weasley get selected by the Goblet?" Overall the school was in shock with his selection. Meanwhile the Weasley twins were taking bets on the first task. The favorite was the boy who lived. In second place was Victor Krum. In third place was Fleur. Ron was placed at 10 to 1 odds that he would even show up and a 1000 to 1 he would survive.

/Scene Break/

Daphne and I were having an extremely nice school year as Slytherin house was now paying more attention to Gryffindor as was a good portion of the school. After all with Longbottom being the Boy-Who-Lived, and Ron Weasley...Well unless it was a eating contest no one in the school figured Ron was much of a Tri-wizard champion and would not last long in the tournament.

Victor was busy eyeing Hermione but so was Ron Weasley while Fleur and Gabby's spend all their time with me and Daphne. Longbottom was rumored to be spending most of his time with the headmaster and Professor Snape.

/Scene Break/

"Well folks it appears that Miss. Delacour has bonded with Harry but not Daphne." I gave Ragnot a nasty glare as he was chuckling in his Goblin way.

"So when can we have sex Harry?"

"Gabby!" Fleur yelled.

Ragnot started to break up in laughter while I was having a total brain fart. Daphne seemed to be the adult…

"I think we all need to go back to Hogwarts have a nice chat in our quarters. Fleur I think you need to invite your parents over for a chat as soon as it can be arranged."

"Might I offer our 'Floe' connection to contact your parents Miss Delacour." Ragnot offered.

The call was made and Gabby's parents recommended we meet in a private room at the Three Broomsticks. I really was expecting a yelling contest and was thinking about bringing Molly Weasley but I wasn't sure whose side she would take.

"Monsieur Slytherin is indeed fortunate that our younger daughter has already found her mate, we are indeed happy for you both." Apolline Delacour stated as she hugged Gabby.

"For myself I can only defer to my wife and daughters. As long as they're happy I cannot complain, after all Sir they are Veela." Monsieur Delacour added with a knowing smile.

/Scene Break/

I was sitting out on a rock overlooking Lake. It is a bit of Harry free time. In a way I was trying to sort through my life? With everything that was rattling around in my head about then and now to bonds and… Now I had another bond and had to learn all about Veela. Daphne and I could speak with our Phoenix bond but how was Gabby going to fit in? Apparently her avian form allowed her in the bond to Phoenix talk with Daphne and I. It was the almost immortal aspect that was my worry.

"Harry, why are you hiding out here?" Daphne yelled as she and Gabby approached my rock.

"I just had a little free time I thought I would come out here and think about how crazy my world has become."

"At lease you found a secluded area it seems that the sun has brought out most of the students to enjoy the grounds." Daphne was able to say this as she giggled. Gabby had climbed up on my lap and snuggled into my chest.

"So Miss Delacour are you comfy?"

"My mate, you still have not answered, when do we have sex?"

"I do believe Miss Delacour that we have been over this ground a few times. Daphne and I are waiting to be old enough so you must wait until you are indeed old enough."

Gabby straightened up enough to be able to whisper in my ear which got transmitted to Daphne due to our phoenix bond. Gabby's suggestion was indeed quite descriptive.

Before I was able to ask Daphne for a chastity belt for myself a howl reverberated across the grounds of Hogwarts.

Before I could say, "What was that?" Several more howls joined the first. By the third set of howls it was obvious that there were dozens or more animals on the grounds.

"Daphne transform and get Gabby back to the castle, I'll be right behind you!" My thoughts were to transform and find out whom or what was doing the howling.

Moments after Daphne and Gabby disappeared I had an answered which scared the hell out of me as I started to transform. Unless you seen the drooling form of a werewolf fully transformed you cannot imagine your fear as it tackles you. But I had transformed, hadn't I?

Oh! I had been transforming but about them my survival instinct must have kicked in and I started clawing, biting and shredding my attacker. After my attacker was left in bloody pieces I attempted to move off as my animal side wanted more action. My animal side was downright pissed but we took one step and fell flat on my face. It seemed I had four legs. Seconds later my animal side was back on my feet? After a number of stumbling steps the animal side of me took off on a smooth lope.

As confusing as this was I knew I was not a Phoenix. Best sit back and let the animal do its thing. While the students ran like hell the werewolves attacked so my animal side had plenty of things to play with as I forced it to avoid the students. He was having fun so I let the teachers herd the students into the castle and tried to figure out why werewolves were there in mid day when it wasn't even a full moon.

Apparently all the growling and yelps of pain drew the majority of the werewolves to my location. We were just having so much fun dissecting any of the werewolves that came close and oh did they try. Here I was happily slaughtering a number of the werewolves when some idiot hit me with a curse. The animal wanted to eat the attacker but I took control and sped into the forbidden forest. Damn that jerk's and his curse…my ass hurts.

"If you're finished playing around I want to see Harry, you jerk?" Daphne was not happy.

After transferring back Daphne gave me a serious tongue lashing as she made me drop my pants. There was no need to apply a healing spell as she forcefully explained what a stupid jerk I had been. I did get a name of the animal I had transformed into as I was being dressed down. It appeared I was a Machairodus. This of course went right over my head but I kept my mouth shut.

Later in the day I got more assault on my ears in the library. Hermione was in full lecture mode for describing my shape and form. Apparently I was larger than a lion, (12 feet), very fierce, and had protruding teeth (walrus like). While overall brown in color I had patterns of red and white markings. Sounded like a sabertooth to me.

Apparently the Auror who hit me with the spell could differentiate between a werewolf and a sabertooth.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-I'm it, but why?

.

I really had multiple minds in more than one area. I have had enough of this year already but alas it is now time for the first task of the Tri-wizard tournament. In some ways I wish I was in the tri-wizard tournament right now. Fighting a dragon is not as much of a problem as what was taking place in my bedroom.

While it might be every boy's dream to have multiple girls in his bed it is best to keep it as a dream and not a reality. First off there's problem of the two girls agreeing. Secondly regardless of what is possible, sex at this age is not realistic especially with Gabby who was a few years younger. However with the little sex maniac Veela every morning is a new experience. Thirdly it was by two thirds majority that clothing was no longer authorized as sleepwear. Also my shower time is turning into a communal affair. I just hope that I survived all this when we all reached a proper age. But then I have to survive mornings were Daphne looked up into my eyes and exclaimed "Husband of mine, I want you so much, why do we have to be so young? " But then Gabby chimed in from the other side, "Count me in on that, husband."

We arrived at breakfast. Daphne has my right arm while my left arm is over Gabby's shoulder. As we settle into the Slytherin table we of course started loading our plates with food. I stuck my fork in one of the bangers and was nibbling the end of the sausage while I visually swept the hall but did not find any oddities. Ron Weasley was stuffing everything in his face as usual. Although Neville Longbottom had his back toward us he appeared to be in conversation with his fan club. Krum look surly while Fluer gave me a small wave. The phony Madeye Moody was taking a nip from his pocket flask. If anyone looked overly nervous it was Dumbledore.

His possible nervousness was possibly explained when the Minister of Magic along with Bagman, Weatherby, and several Aurors tromped into the Great Hall. Fudge looked as pompous as ever. Bagman look like an overweight cartoon figure in his Wasp uniform. Percy looked like he had a broomstick suck of his posterior while he was trying to look like he was superior to all the filth around him in the Hall.

Daphne sent me a thought, "Same actors and it appears they have the same personalities. Wonder how many the champions know they could be facing dragons in a few minutes?" Gabby must've been eavesdropping she let loose a loud, "Eeep!"

"Harry why didn't you tell Fleur about the dragons?"

"Gabby I'm sure Madame Maxime has told her what was coming and I think the same holds true for Krum as Karkaroff is always sneaking around. Ron Weasley's brother is one of the dragon handlers and he's buddy buddy with Longbottom."

"Come on you two, this get to the stand so we can get good seats." After we got our seats I wondered if Bagman had offered his ball sack of purple silk and what their reactions were..

"So you think Bagman is sharing his great wisdom with Longbottom?" Daphne asked... I was wondering what help and pointers that Bagman was offering as we had heard that MadEye had been giving out advice." Our discussion ended as a whistle had been blown from somewhere signaling the beginning of the first task.

FLeur and Victor performed as they had before. Then the comedy routines began, the first act was Ron Weasley, Ron strutted out onto the field with his wand drawn. Ron faced the stands and attempted to do a Lockhart; I'm the greatest pose. His Dragon belched a flame in his direction but the flame was only close enough for Ron to turn around… and promptly faint. A couple of the dragon handlers dragged him into the hospital tent as was now time for the next act.

Neville entered the field, raised his wand and appeared to cast a spell. The Neville that I knew was not very adept at flying brooms… yet seconds later… a broom soared onto the field toward Neville. The Dragon promptly turned it into ash with a burst of flames. You have to hand it to Neville as he didn't waste a second and charge toward the nest. The spectators also learned that Neville could become quite quick when he had to dodge Dragon flames, a barbed tail and a Dragon's snapping jaws. I also learned that each task at a time limit which Neville literally ran out.

/Scene Break/

Life for Lord and Lady Slytherin at Hogwarts was fairly quiet, the same applied to Lord and Lady Black. While Daphne and I both helped Gabby with the school work we both had areas where we separately worked with Gabby. I for instance helped her with her spells. Being around me had never been safe so Gabby knowing good defensive shields and a few offensive curses were a necessity. Daphne had the real work enforcing Gabby's social graces. Actually Gabby had been taught very well by her parents but her application of those graces was wanting. We all worked with Gabby on becoming an animagus. She was bonded with me so we were hoping there was a chance she would become a Phoenix.

"Harry my love is again time for the Yule Ball and as you should know Gabby and I both need complete outfits, so for this Hogsmeade weekend we should go shopping for formal attire for us all. I do believe we shall also have time for you to escort us to the Dragons Breath restaurant."

Knowing my place as the Lord of two Noble House I answered appropriately, "Yes dear."

Sunday morning I dragged myself…err… I escorted my beautiful wives into the Great Hall for breakfast after a previous long day of shopping. Tracy was just bursting with information.

"He guys did you hear what happened yesterday in Hogsmeade?"

This got two shaking heads and a "Nope" from Gabby.

"Well you know know Malfoy is always picking on Longbottom here in school, well they went head-to-head in Hogsmeade yesterday. Not just one on one but a bunch of Sytherins took on a bunch of Griffindor guys. They made it look like the O.K. Corral, there were curses flying every which way. Half of them are still in the hospital."

I just had to ask, "And how do you know about the O.K. Corral?"

"Muggle studies, easy credit."

/Scene Break/

The Yule Ball was quite enjoyable if you ignored Ron Weasley and Theodore Nott's fistfight and Draco and Neville's yelling match.

It was the night before the second task, and while we suspected it as possible, but we felt they couldn't be that stupid. They were!

Answering and knocked on the door and found Professor McGonigal. "Yes, I'll need Miss Delacour to accompany me to my office."

"First off that's Lady Black and that will be a no! She will be available after the second task."

"That was not a request!"

"My answer is still no, have a good evening Professor." I actually thought she was going for a wand as I shut the door in her face.

"Okay my dearests, I do believe it's time to visit Daphne's parents." I then transformed into my phoenix form and wiggled my tail feathers. In a flash we were gone from Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

Not taking any chances we didn't reappear back at Hogwarts until dinner two days after the second task had been completed. Tracy's thrilling description of the second task was going to have to wait as we had seen enough in the Daily Profit.

 _^^^^^^^^^^Is the boy who lived a fake?^^^^^^^^^^_

 _Is the boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for real or possibly a made up legend, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Neville Longbottom's incompetency, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School._

 _Reliable sources and his pathetic showing in the first two tasks see page three…_

 _The article went on for pages..._

Somehow Rita had gotten to Hagrid about Voldemort's attack on the Potter family while only Death Eaters attacked the Longbottom's. She had also dug up facts concerning Fudge and Dumbledore attempt to obtain the Potter money vaults. She of course did not reveal that Harry Potter was still alive and continued to sling mud in her article.

No sooner did the three of us step into the Great Hall than the headmaster rose from his golden throne, "I want the three of you in my office immediately!" His tone quieted the the hall quite effectively.

"I'm afraid your request will have to wait until after dinner as we are quite famished from our travels."

Severus Snape apparently was still not a fan. He leapt to his feet growling, "Why you little…"

His drawing his wand and pointing it in my direction was almost enough but the dark curse he threw at me sealed the deal, "Bombarda" I calmly said pointing my left hand at Snape while my wand flew into my right hand erecting a dome shield. Erecting that shield was possibly the most important thing I've done in quite a while. That shield was also protecting my two wives who were now moving behind me.

Bombarda is a nasty curse and did its damage as it blew Snape into the far wall. If he lived he wouldn't be bothering anyone for a while but in any case I summoned his wand. My shield however was now being bombarded by numerous curses but somehow my shield continue to hold. To say what all the spells were or where they ended up was impossible to determine but Dumbledore's were the strongest. The teachers seemed to loose it and were joined by the Headboy and some Perfects in the frenzy of throwing curses. A blasting cursor from Madeye Moody was deflected to the ceiling causing chunks the stone to rain down as the magical ceiling now resemble a gathering thunder storm. A "Stupefy" ricocheted to catch McGonigal between the eyes. A number of ricocheting curses caused a good portion of the items on the Heads table to explode as the Professors scatered. That's when I went on the offensive.

In the midst of all these incoming curses I called the 'Death Stick' wand, that I had previously obtain ownership of, from Dumbledore's hands. I then let loose a cutting curse from my focus ring that took down the phony Madeye's shield and removed his offensive head from his body. Keeping my shield up we backed out of the Hall under heavy spell fire. I transformed and the girls again grab my tail feathers and we flashed to the Ministry and the office of the DMLE.

"My people are running test on your wand, Snape's and that of Dumbledore's for prior spells. We have dispatched personnel to retrieve the real Moody from his trunk and my people are reviewing your memorys. Should all these areas checkout as you have claimed I see no charges as this should fall under self-defense."

"Madam Bones while we're here I believe I have another story to tell you, have you ever heard of the Golden Trio?"

Daphne and I of course did not explain about being from elsewhere from else when nor that I was Harry Potter. We did explain we did not want to be involved and why we had sent information in anonymous letters. Madam Bones was not happy as reports came in from different areas. "After my people reviewed your memories I'm not happy about your over zealous Professors and the dangerous curses they threw at A student in total disregard of the other surrounding students.

Daphne added a few words, "With what is going on in Hogwarts Harry and I would be out of there in a flash. Gabby however needs to take her OWLs this year or we would be gone from Hogwarts. If we could arrange tutors we wouldn't be returning as we cannot trust the people running that institution."

"Let me check on something real quick. My instincts tell me you should return so give me a minute as I may have a solution."

"Harry did you get the impression that Madam Bones seriously suspects your real identity?"

Gabby answered for me, "Of course she does! Furthermore I would prefer tutors then having them grab me for the next task."

Madam Bones answer was a personal security guard. While Daphne and I had the same class schedule Gabby did not and she was still learning and vulnerable. Time seemed to fold and it seemed one minute we're picking up something at Gringotts next minute we were waiting outside the door for Gabby to finish her last OWL practical. We should have departed Hogwarts but curiosity over the third task kept us there just a bit longer besides Fawkes had long ago told us we had to stay through the third task.

/Scene Break/

Excitement was high as today was the third and final task of the tri-wizard tournament. I checked the shrunken sack that I picked up at Gringotts for at least the third time. Could Voldemort be stop this time or would the timeline continue basically unchanged? It all revolved around the sacks content and the time line.

This time for some reason there was a humongous thing that hovered in front of the stands. A new wrinkle in magic we assumed. Apparently they wanted everybody to see everything that happened in the maze. It was like a large magical TV screen.

Bagman in his wasp Quidditch robes then announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Tri-wizard Tournament is about to begin! First let me draw your attention to our fabulous screen. Each champion has been issued a necklace which allows the screen to switching to each champion as the champion runs into an obstacle with full sound and in living color. Let see how the contestants currently stand! Tied in first place, Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! and Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy! In second place, Mr. Neville Longbottom, of Hogwarts! And in third place Mr. Ronald Weasley, of Hogwarts. How about a nice hand for our champions."

"So… on my whistle, Victor and Fluer!" said Bagman.

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and the first two champions entered the maze.

A while later Bagman tooted his whistle for Longbottom and a good while later he again tooted his whistle for Weasley.

The maze turned out as before, a trap. This time the students got to see what was happening in the maze. Fleur get snagged with devil snare but as Victor came to rescue her a Death Eater materializes from under an invisibility cloak stunning Victor. The Death Eater seem to disappear as he returned to under his invisibility cloak, professors rushed to the scene.

The TV image switched back to find Ron tailing Longbottom. Great areas of the maze's walls seems to disappear allowing Longbottom a direct route to the tri-wizard cup.

Longbottom raced to the Podium on which rested the cup and as Longbottom grabbed hold of the cup Ron was grabbing hold of Longbottom's robe . The screen then turned into psychedelic colors showing Portkey travel.

As the magical TV screen clears it show Peter Pettigrew firing the killing curse at Ron.

Everyone's attention was riveted on the screen as the action continued...

Ron evades the killing curse by fainting onto the ground. With a flip of his wand Pettigrew then ties Longbottom to a marble statue in the middle of a graveyard.

About now there are sounds coming from the audience, some are getting sick others are gasping as Pettigrew picks up bundle containing a gross and highly deformed baby and chunks it into cauldron as the magical ritual continued. About then I knew something was wrong as there was this tremendous flash. I was wondering what part of the ritual had been loused up as Voldemort exited the cauldron.

Baldy was from head to toe and was getting his robe and wand. He turns to Neville and Voldemort asked, "Who the hell are you, you fat lump? Your not the Boy-Who- Lived, I would know his magical aurora anywhere."

Oh well being stupid is being stupid and I knew those two idiots couldn't stand up to Voldemort. The Ministry was supposed to be there but was nowhere to be seen, so I transformed into my Phoenix form and flashed to the graveyard. At first I didn't realize I had a tailgater. This started a whole sequence of events. Daphne transformed and flashed. Fawkes grabbed Dumbledore and flamed him into the graveyard... Hedwig grabbed the Minister of Magic and flamed into the graveyard. After all if one thought about it, it was Dumbledore's and the Minister's tournament, they really needed to see how it ended up close and personal.

"Wormtail! YOU have fouled up the ritual! I want to know which Horcrux you added to the cauldron?"

Before a confused Pettigrew could answer, the Death Eaters start arriving, as one a Phoenix arrives with a young lady. The Phoenix transforms instantly into some type of lion while the young lady transforms into an avian being with claws and throwing fire balls and it's party time in the cemetery. Voldemort hurls a few lethal curses at the lion, which bonce off, in comes the Ministry troops chasing after the Minister and Voldemort heads for the hills but not before giving a parting shot to the Minister who is now laying in several places in the graveyard by Voldemort's wand.

Not everyone survives the graveyard but it makes no difference as the Dark Lord is back. Many Death Eaters are captured or killed before good portion of them can escape.

As I was transforming back to good old Harry Potter form, "Do you think Peter will be in a world of hurt when Baldy finds out that Peter caused the snake to be used in the ritual?"

It's now late so I again transformed and flashed my tail at Daphne and Gabby and we returned to our quarters. After a communal shower we all colaps on the master bed in the arms of Morpheus. The next morning we walk into the Great Hall for breakfast and the entire hall goes silent. Tracy is waving frantically from the Slytherin house table, so we joined her.

"Merlin are you three brave! Half this table wants you dead and you to just calmly stroll in and have a seat. The whole school saw you in the graveyard with what's his name on that TV thingy." What Tracy didn't realize was I had my left hand was pointed down the length of the table as she continued, "The entire school saw you fighting…"

Tracy was quite correct and number of students at the table who had Death Eater parents were glaring. Draco looked like he was about ready to explode. I was wondering if his father was one that was picked up or killed in the graveyard. I thought he was ready do something when he stood up but all he did was turn and stomped out of the hall. Luckily in a couple of days summer vacation would start so we could escape this depressing and now dangerous place.

Ron Weasley held a knife that was embedded in the table as he glared over to the Slytherin table. What he saw made his blood boil. Potter had Greengrass leaning on him on one side, and his Veela leaning into him on the other side. They were all whispering, probably over Black's having something that he Ron Weasley would ever get close to obtaining. It made Ron sick, seeing Black seemly luck into fame, fortune and all the girls. Ron was a tri-wizard champion but the school was a paying attention to, He-Who-Made-The-Dark-Lord-Run.

Tracy had a head of steam and was explaining that Longbottom had quit Hogwarts. According to the rumor mill from Griffindor that Neville's grandmother was in this morning and was all over dummy and she withdrew Neville from the school. They say that Dumbledore was hiding under his desk. They also say Dumbledore had to go to the hospital wing over number of hexes that Neville's grandmother had landed. Surprisingly the Daily Profit said absolutely nothing about the graveyard nor Voldemorts return.

Dumbledore appeared to be elsewhere which didn't bother me in the least.

A special edition of the Daily Profit arrived during the lunch break. Not only am I the hero who solely by himself made He-Who-Made-The-Dark-Lord-Run in terror but captured twenty Death Eaters in the graveyard battle. Oh and by the way Minister Fudge was definitely dead and the Wizengamot elected a new Minister late this morning,

"Hail the new Minister Lord Black!" Someone yelled from across the hall. The hall broke into applause. I broke into a run to get out of the Hall.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-Attack on Hogwarts

.

The next morning Hedwig is grumbly in my ear as I awoke with a… "Ha,ha ha… New minister of magic, ha, ha… Going to make a fool of yourself you are!"

"To be honest Hedwig you are probably right. Why don't you ask Daphne what color you would like to wear for the day." That's when I realized what my first act as Minister would be…

That same morning we waited in line for our wands to be weighed. As I placed my wand on the scale we watched in amusement as the guard on duty fell out of his chair. He scrambled to his feet while screaming for Aurors. While he wanted a security detail for the new Minister of Magic, I got stunned by the arriving Aurors. Being still a teenager never helps your stature in the eyes of adults.

After much confusion, yelling and screaming I declared for all to hear that…

"I did not want the job of the Minister of Magic. And since the Daily Profit said that I had been elected I now officially and formally resign!" Didn't want them to think I was power hungry or anything. Knowing the Daily Profit by next week I'd be the next Dark Lord, adversely should they kept this up I just might be the next Dark Lord.

/Scene Break/

We had just returned a Hogwarts when got an owl from Amelia Bones. They were starting the trials of those captured in the graveyard today. The Ministry had sent a letter requesting that Lord Black attendance for the prosecution and and for his protection they were sending an escort. Moments later the escort arrived and we were headed back out of Hogwarts.

"Auror Michael's are you sure this is necessary?"

"My Lord, probably not but we don't want to take a chance that one of the accused's relatives doesn't want a little revenge or want to eliminate a witness."

Ron folded his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall in the shadows. Slytherin and his trolups were leaving Hogwarts. What he was seeing made his blood boil with jealocy. Slytherin had that Greengrass slut leaning on him on one side, and that gorgeous Veela leaning into him on the other side which again made Ron sick. Slytherin was dressed in exspensive robes, on one shoulder the Griffindor crest gleamed, on his other shoulder was another crest, and on his chest was the crest of the Slytherin nest. Both girls were outfitted in similar and exspensive robes. The hooded figure with them, just wore a plain black hooded cloak and was ignored. Ron did not know that Slytherin and his Ladies were leaving because they had heard from Amelia Bones that the ministry was starting the trials. Ron only knew that Black had loust up what little that Ron had in his life. They were probably off to some fabulous party. With Longbottom gone what little fame and fortune Ron had was also gone. Ron lost it and shouted…"Reducto!".

The last thing that Ron Weasley heard that morning was, "Protego Totalum, Stupefy!". The black hooded Auror had him in magical suppression cuffs and levitating behind us by the time we entered the carriages. Ron would soon find himself not only expelled but also in a Ministry holding cell awaiting trial.

/Scene Break/

The trial as a whole didn't last long and I was there more for symbolism than testimony. Lord Ogden was the interim Minister of Magic and supported Madam Bones. Madam Bones stuffed Veritaserum down each of the bad guys throats.

Dumbledore being the Chief Warlock was objecting to just about everything except the time of day. It just seemed that everything was falling apart. Dumbledore couldn't wait until Molly Weasley got on his case later this evening over her youngest son.

/Scene Break/

The Weasley twins corner me… "We apologize for Ron's actions and hope you won't blame the rest of us Weasleys."

"Not at all, in fact if you turn Draco's hair different color on the train trip for summer vacation and will call it even."

They turn Draco hair multicolors, so Ragnot would be contacting the twins with money to set up a shop and I could get their help in develop some pyrotechnics.

/Scene Break/

Two months had passed and we got to the island for the summer break, well as much of it as teachers were allowed.

"Harry you just got an owl from Ragnot who got a message from the Weasley twins." Gabby yelled as she rushed over clutching a parchment.

"And what do those two troublemakers want?" Daphne queried.

"Seems that they have become part of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. They overheard Snape reporting to Dumbledore that a big attack is eminent. They said they were using something called their extendable ears."

"Well girls looks like it's time to contact my silent partner and request some goodies. I'm afraid we need to get back to our apartment and contact Ragnot."

Ragnot was of little help, "I'm sorry Harry I don't see it, he just doesn't have the troops to attack Hogwarts. I don't say not to prepare, I just can't see it happening in the near future."

We stop by my vault to pickup a few galleons when I saw the bag that Ragnot had given me before I died. A quick check of its contents and I was shaking my head. Of all the crazy things that were going on in my life, did this bag crossed the timelines intact or just a duplicate? I planned on checking but first I needed to see the twins.

"Okay you guys, here's a list of things I need. Take the money out of my quarterly profits and if you need more, yell."

Our next stop, via at the Phoenix express, was the Muggle explosive storage area where we added to our plasic explosives PE-4. The idea was to cut up the plastic explosives into small balls and put them into sacks to make our own magical cluster bombs. The idea for the other explosives devices was to set them to go off by impact or a special wand spell. The twins were trying to come up with something so the explosives could only see be seen by special WWW glasses.

Daphne and I were past the point in time where I died or got sent back or whatever they called it. Everything coming at us was new as the timeline had been changing so we would have to roll with the punches.

Ragnot was right about us not having defend Hogwarts at this time as Voldemort attacked the Ministry of Magic. Well not exactly the Ministry but the Hall of Prophecies within the Ministry of Magic.

After the Minister had finished briefing the Daily Profit no one knew nothing, saw nothing nor heard anything. I couldn't pry the information from anybody that I knew in the Ministry. So Hogwarts continued as if nothing was going on outside its walls.

/Scene Break/

"Harry this Hogsmeade weekend let's not visit all the popular places. I'd like a nice quiet weekend away from the crowds."

"What about you Gabby?"

"I'm with Daphne. Getting away from all the drooling boys would be a nice change."

"Harry isn't this a lot better than fighting the crowds at the three broomsticks?" Daphne asked but before I could answer…

"While it might be the case I could still use a butter beer right about now." Gabby added and I smiled.

"Well as I see it, at this end of the town, you have a choice between Madam Puddlefoots, the Hogshead or the Brews and Stews Café."

"Harry quit trying to be a smart ass." Daphne turned and headed for the Brews and Stews Café.

We all got our drinks and were deep into our lunch when the front door and a good part of the surrounding frame crashed inwards. There were two of them and they were damn fast. If it wasn't from my focus ring their lunch would've been us. My focus ring send 'Lamia sole', a needle-like yellow beam, which hitting the first one halfway across the floor. The second 'Lamia sole' basically turned the second vampire into a pile of ash on our lunch.

The screaming from the other patrons got me back to thinking somewhat normal. One side of my brain was thankful for the pictures showing vampires in DADA but the other side my brain was asking why the vampires came at us. There are four other people in the café yet they came directly, at my table? I was trying to calm down Daphne and Gabby when another question arose, vampires in broad daylight? I got the girls to another table and we calmed each other down.

It wasn't long before even this side of the town was swarming with Aurors.

"I'm Auror Johnson and I like you to explain what you saw and what you did."

We were a good ways into our tale when Madam Bones entered and took a seat. "It appears you're in the middle of it again Lord Slytherin."

"Yes ma'am, could you clue us in as this whole thing is bizarre. Vampires in sunlight and I'm sure they were looking for me."

"All we are sure of is that the Death Eaters brought in a handful of vampires. The Death Eaters just turned them loose in the middle of the street. Your two were the only ones that broken into a building that's what brought me here see if something of importance was in here. So you may be right. On the surface it seemed the whole exercise was just to cause panic and confusion. Each of the vampires were wearing jewelry which contains a spell to protect them from sun."

We headed back to Hogwarts since the day was basically ruined. Soon we were all back at Hogwarts and the normal routine was moving along. Nothing out of the ordinary was going on if one did not notice an increase in elf gardening on the grounds nor the deliveries from WWW Inc.. There was another set of activities that went unnoticed, Voldemort was amassing his troops.

/Scene Break/

I just got back from a long session with Dumbledore in his office. He seemed to be on a never ending investigation into my family and my life. He tried to be sly or have Snape there to get me upset and lose control and let something slip. What I had done with my money and what my investments were was none of his business but he kept trying. It was obvious he had visited the Goblins and Greengrass manor. Was obvious he was trying to get something to use over my head. I just found myself down on the couch when the claxtons started and the announcement was made, "Hogwarts is under attack".

Wards sprang into existence as doors and windows locked down for a siege. Students were forced into their common rooms as panic ruled the moment. Daphne, Gabby and I headed to the Great Hall. I was interested in seeing what a dozen teachers and a few wards were going to do to protect the children of this school. I knew of no emergency plans other than lock the students in their dorms. We expected everybody to be looking to Dumbledore to save the day. What we found was the teacher's huddled around a wireless listening to the news of how the Ministry was under attack.

"Well it looks like there isn't going to be help coming from the Ministry. Gabby collect your broom and the sack we got at Gringotts. Daphne and I will be picking up some of the other special bags along with our brooms… And don't forget your goggles!"

As we were scurrying around we ran into a dozen members of the Order of the Phoenix. Apparently Dumbledore's "Floe' connection was still intact. I was smiling when I saw that the Weasley twins had arrived.

"Hey, you two did you bring your brooms?"

"Of course Harry there shrunk and in our pocket, you don't think we would miss out on seeing our products in action?"

"Okay follow me so we can get you loaded up."

"Professor Slytherin what do you think you are doing? You're going to be needed to defend the front door."

"Headmaster why don't you do that little thing, right now we are busy getting your Air Force off the ground."

We loaded ourselves down and trudged up and launched off the tower. We got a good look at what Voldemort had sent, they were now amassing at the front gates. Strategically this would be a head-to-head conflict as the enemy shouldn't be seeking entrance through the forbidden forest. Besides Hagrid's little brother, Hagrd's cute little creatures, the centaurs and of course the Acromantula, you would have to be nuts to be stomping through the forest.

From our vantage point high in the sky we could see that Voldemort had brought the whole gang. Three giants were trying to knock down the front gates while a number of Death Eaters were controlling about six trolls. A group of about twenty or so were huddled off to one side which we took to being the vampire contingency. Voldemort look to have about a hundred wizards surrounding him. All in all it looked like a good time to die.

As the main gates collapsed the Giants headed for the Main Doors of Hogwarts. The trolls were herded onto the grounds but kept together. The Death Eaters stormed in behind the Giants.

Fred and George could not wait and started to dump their bag contents which were the miniature cluster bombs. The Muggle C-4 had been magically enhanced so the pellets went off on contact. There was a flaw in that sometimes some of the pellets did not go off when they hit. They were there however waiting to be stepped on, then they would go off.

One of the Giants finally reached the wrong place and I sent the trigger spell. Call them land mines with ball bearings. My trigger spell activated it and when the Giant stepped on it, boom bada boom! Mostly it just removed a good part of his lower leg but it did stop him. We course we had number of them laid out for the Death Eaters as well.

While all this mayhem reduced the Death Eater population it did not eliminate all of them. The front door of Hogwarts opened and the Hogwarts defender rushed out into the battle

I've got to give credit where credit is due. Dumbledore was hurling some very powerful spells. His robes swirled around from the magic he was generating.

The green 'Avada Kedavra' curse could be seen zipping constantly across the grounds. Having emptied my arsenal I headed to the ground to join the fighting. It was still a big fight and I was kept busy trying not to die. Thats when I suddenly found myself face-to-face chatting with Voldemort over a few curses. The madness and mayhem all seem to go away and it was just the two of us. Well sort of...Gabby arrived and bombard him with his now defunct horcruxes.(The shrunken bag I had sent to my vault and found in my vault across the timeline).

Volde started scrambling around on his hands and knees like a little kid trying to colect all of his spilled marbles.

"Sorry about that Tom but I've sent the pieces you stored in your little toys on ahead."

Riddle finally realized his little toys were soulless, he stands and directs his anger and his wand at me when he made a fatal step, Voldemort exploded. I was hurled backwards from the explosion.

Of course I was not wondering if it was the vibrations from the Phoenix songs or whether Riddle stepped on a pressure detonator. Nor was I worried that it had been one of the many cluster bombs lumps of C-4 that was laying around, nor if the prophecy had been properly fulfilled. No, I was trying to take inventory and see if anything was broken. Besides 'Avada Kedavra' curses were still flying, regular curses were still flying but the good guys were winning. My wand was distroyed but that could be replaced that's when I received a curse to the center to my back and my world went dark.

I awoke in a Ministry holding cell. This time they had taken everything, focus ring, clothing, robes, you name it. I then got what must've been one of the quickest trials you could ever imagine.

"Esteem members of the Wizengamot I present to you Dark Lord Slytherin. He is currently silenced to prevent him from cursing you through use of his parcel tongue. I was there at that terrible day at Hogwarts when I saw this evil person using unforgivable curses, some of which I have never heard."

Dummy puts up evidence of my multiple crimes as Dark Lord Slytherin and has me sent to Azkaban. Who would argue with Albus Dumbledore the Defeator of Voldemort and Leader of the lLght.

From minister to Dark Lord just like I predicted, the quick trip to Azkaban I had not forseen.

The Great Leader of Light accompanied the Aurors to ensure that the Dark Lord Slytherin was securely tucked in…

"Harry you could never win as I am the superior force and the Great Leader of Light. I will ensure that you stay here for the rest of your life. Do enjoy your time here you pathetic little brat." Albus then erected wards on my cell to stop me from escaping as a phoenix.

Once again in my life was I was alone, so alone in my little cell, like the cupboard under the stairs. Azkaban was not anything I could not cope with and the Dementors were not always there.

The facilities were draconion. One serving of slop per day and a hosing down of the cell once per week. But! One day...

A pathetic guard came in to show me how important Dumbledore was or how much control he had over my life, well he made the mistake of opening the door to my cell. He met my Tiger and I bounced out the door and headed to the shore line. Once well past the wards a phoenix took flight.

/Scene Break/

I flashed to the island, as I can only hope, because I was never able to find out if Gabby and Daphne had even survived the Battle of Hogwarts.

"HARRY!" Was music to my ears as two female bodies hurdled at me.

After a good soak in the ocean and a good bath I got to enjoy a good meal. It turned out that I was only gone for a couple of months so after a good nights sleep…" Ladies, never, ever, no way, am I ever returning to Great Britain. I would however like to find out what I missed while I was gone besides you two."

Daphne started, "Well there is Ron (who had been released by Dumbledore) and Draco's gang that is terrorizing the country side. The good part is Ron's time in Azkaban, with their low-calorie diet, so he doesn't want to leave his mother's kitchen. Draco wants to be the next Dark Lord and has called together what was left over from Voldemort's group."

Gabby continued from there, "Harry please remain calm everything is fine but I'll have to explain. Dumbledore and the Minister went to the ICW with a request to confiscate all your galleons…"

"So you're telling me I'm broke?"

"No, let me finish before you go nutters on us. When you and Daphne first went to Gringotts you told the goblins to take your tons of galleons and opened a new vault. The name on the vault was Slytherin/DeSluipen, Harold. Well the goblins are quite literal in their dealings so they never closed any of the old accounts they just opened a new vault and transferred the galleons. So all the deeds properties and companies stocks remained in their original vaults. Of course the wizard world is also never going to look for money in a Muggle's bank called Barclays."

"Okay I'm not totally broke but they definitely got a lot of money out of that vault."

"No Harry they got 30 sickles…"

"So what happened to the money?"

"You know that the phoenixes can lift heavy loads, and it was a lot of work so if you need any of the galleons that were in the vault, well there in the hut behind our house here on the island."

/Scene Break/

Life on the island was not restricted to the island. With a shrunken trunk full of galleons in our pocket or a Barclays credit card we traveled.

On one visit to France to see Gabby's parents we met her grandmother, who looked about 30 years old, I was shocked. She then further shocked Daphne and me. Without all the technical jargon there was a fact that when a Veela found her life mate her age and lifespan was tied to that mate.

As much as I swore we would never be back the white and black phoenix convince us to visit Ragnot at Gringotts. Seems the 'Fates' wanted to mess with us once again.

"Nice glamor charms Harry, it's definitely nice to see you but what dragged you back here to jolly old England?"

"A little birdie told us to come visit you. Is there anything going on?"

"Well since you asked there are a few papers that need to be signed."

With magic you have to be careful about swearing as magic sometimes take it is a binding oath. We had just stepped out of the bank when the current Dark Lord, Draco-poo, arrives with about thirty of his followers throwing curses around. I've course put up a shield with my fairly new focus ring just in time to deflect a couple of curses and to see the arrival of Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. Well the battle was on while the girls and I were basically bystanders. That's when I was about ready to start swearing but then I had one of my ideas…

I told Daphne to transform and sit on Gabby's shoulder and that's when I dropped my glamour charms and fired off the loudest canon blast I could muster. AND did it ever get some attention before I mind spoke to Daphne to flash us out of there.

An instant before we flashed I saw the expression on Dumbledore face as he raised his wand at me. His expression was pure hate before his face turned green.

/Scene Break/

Fawkes turned up the island couple days later, "It looks like you fulfill that Goblet prophecy. When you dropped your glamour charm and Dumbledore's turning to curse you it got him an 'Avada kedavra' to the face. McGonagall found his mermories in Dumbledore's pensive. Seems he kept some special ones handy to relish up close. They clearly show that you were inocent so the Minister gave you a pardon. That's when the Wizengamot threw out your conviction and the Minister. You need to go see Ragnot as soon as possible.

/Scene Break/

"Harry how good to see you again and so soon. You know everybody hopes that you will come back to fight the new Dark Lord?"

"Not on your best day! I'm glad they are not holding my breath but hell no!"

"I'm sure they will convince you Minister Slytherin, elected by a supermajority in the Wizengamot." Ragnot laughed. "Your back to being the 'Chosen One' once again."

"I'm sorry but you have to tell him Lord Slytherin is unavailable besides I am now Lord Potter as I should've been from the start."

"They're adamant Harry your name shan't make the difference, by any of your names you're the new Minister of Magic."

Hell if they wanted to be that way I'll just make their life miserable. Let me see if I can be kicked out of office within days of the appointment. Now here's what I want to find out. Can Gringotts Wizarding Bank..."

I popped over to the Ministry and called for on emergency session of the Wizengamot. I then then talked, no demanded the Wizengamot past few laws. The new Minister, Lord Potter, got everything he asked for.

"Harry you got to be kidding, they let you get away with everything?" Daphne was finding a little bit unbelievable.

"That's right, if there is an inkling that they were part of any terrorist group the goblins will freeze their vaults and when the vault owner complains Ministry personnel will pick them up and stuffed truth serum down their throats. If they are innocent they get a large apology, their vaults back and a large bag of galleons for the inconvenience. Otherwise it's Azkabon after a short trial and the goblins keep the vaults. There is provision to take care of family members so they didn't up on the streets.

Soon all the minor Dark Lords and their minions were rounded up so I'm again the hero, I wonder how long it's going work for me. Oh! That's right I'm the Minister again so it looks like they're stuck.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-Whats new

.

Surprisingly I found a number of qualified and honest individual who I put strategic places before they could again declared me evil or a Dark Lord, these were the people ran the Ministry and yelled at the Wizengamot. Oh I did my own bit of yelling at the people to make things work but over all I had to make a few speeches, look pretty and attend some balls.

/Scene Break/

And the years pass:

I thought it was hilarious, here I wasn't even 40 years of age and I was a political has-been. At least I was able to retire and slip into "obscurity". The house elves have had a gazillion little ones and in my own ways I'm not far behind. All the little ones kept me quite busy. I should be happy for the next 200 years playing uncle, father and grandfather. By that time I should be able to figure out where to go hide and under what name. Any new Dark Lords would be totally the Ministry of Magic's problem. Now where did I hear that before?

/Scene Break/

Harry Potter's name and even his magic itself, had passed into legend. It had been 300 years since the battle of Hogwarts and if anyone asked no one could say where and when Harry Potter had died. After all no one lived forever.

This night was one of Harry Potter's favorite nights, it was Halloween. In THE graveyard under a full moon some of the descendents of Death Eaters were in the process of performing a demonic ritual. They wished to bring back the Dark Lord to life and power. After all they had been raised by their relatives telling of the great tales of power and a lost era of glory.

Where the tombs were obtained from or what the ritual itself consisted of was of no importance as a demonic fire erupted from the ground around a chipped marble statue. Voldemort rose amidst the flames. On each resurrection Voldemort looked less and less human and this time was no exception. His skin seem to barely hang on to his bones and it appeared bloated and blotchy. He appeared more inferi that any thing else, his red eyes scanned the surrounding area.

/Scene Break/

Daphne, Gabby and I were sitting at the table underneath a huge umbrella when Hedwig flamed in to perch on one of the vacant chairs. Hedwig's personality and not changed much over the years as she stared at me. I knew there was something up when Fawkes flamed in next Hedwig.

"Okay guys which one of you has the good news and which one of you have the bad news?"

"The bosses say that you and your wives are going to go back to Hogwarts as seventh year students." Fawkes mentally sent.

Hedwig then sent, "Your old buddy Voldemort is back and is looking for you lover boy."

Daphne beat me in replying, "No! Harry is not going; he finished that jerk 300 years ago. So whoever is running around calling himself Voldemort is the Ministries problem."

"I'm sorry but he was recalled from purgatory and you are the only thing on his mind. The idiot's that had called him back don't realize they made a pack with a number of demonic entities. If Voldemort wins the demonic forces will be allowed occupy your world. Only ending this Voldemort will stop that from happening."

"But you are putting all of the children at Hogwarts at risk." Gabby was deftly stating the obvious.

Fawkes just shook his head and continued, "This is not a semi-rational Voldemort but a demonic Voldemort. His existence was terminated at Hogwarts by Harry Potter who was at Hogwarts so Voldemort will be heading for Hogwarts sooner or later in search of Harry Potter. Right now he's preparing."

The outcome was a foregone conclusion so the planning started.

/Scene Break/

We had not been to London England in very long time. Once people started noticing that we were not aging we disappeared to our island. Most of our time was spent visiting America or Australia and soon it became a habit not to visit England. Time flies, crawls, but it keeps moving and I would probably be laughed out of town if I tried to introduce myself as Harry Potter.

We had lived off the Barclays credit card or just walked into a local branch to withdraw our fun money. The Elves kept our trunk full of galleons from the hut in the back yard. I had also obtained my deeds and properties after my conviction was overturned. Now we need to go through Gringotts to get the paperwork filed showing our new identity and be enrolled in Hogwarts.

As we entered the Leakey Cauldron, "I can't believe this place is exactly the same as I remember it, only the people are different." Daphne was clearly astounded.

As we entered Diagon Alley I had to comment, "This is really strange! We get this train that goes faster than a Firebolt and get a driverless taxes that hovers off the ground. Have they even applied a coat of paint to some of the shops since we left?"

"It does seem like the magical world likes to be centuries behind everybody else in the world." Gabby giggled.

We entered Gringotts: "Master goblin I need to claim a vault or two and establish a good amount of paperwork." The goblin nodded and I was led into a back-office.

"We need to check your identity, and this will reveal much about you beside your name." He places a piece of paper on the desk, and gave me a small knife. "Please prick your finger and let three drops fall onto the paper."

The paper glows golden for a second, and then words begin to form on the page: HARRY JAMES POTTER Family: JAMES TIBERIUS POTTER, LILY MARIE POTTER nee EVANS. Heir to: POTTER family, BLACK family, GRYFFINDOR family, SLYTHERIN family, PEREVELL family. Abilities: WANDLESS MAGIC, ANIMAGUS.

I've never seen a goblin turn different shades of color after he snatched up the paperwork and read its contents. He jumped up and ran out of the room minutes later an older goblin entered into the room clutching that same document.

"I am Bank Manager Bloodlust! Would you care to explain this? Our test does not make errors but you cannot be Harry Potter!"

"Its good meet you bank manager Bloodlust and I am indeed the one and only Harry Potter. If you have the time one day I would be happy to sit down and explained the whole thing but I guess you can sum it up as, well, my wives are immortal."

"For a story of this magnitude I have the time would you care to follow me to my office?" And so we did. As we explained our lives the bank manager had his people completing numerous tasks such as enrolling us into Hogwarts and establishing identity documents. As we left the bank I was now registered at the Ministry as Lord Harry James Perevell.

/Scene Break/

We rented a room at the Leakey Cauldron while goblins and house elves were busy completing multiple errands. While goblins were establishing the many Ministerial permits in our names we had no place to live. Time would have ravaged unmaintained buildings. Grimmauld Place had long since been leveled by the British government for a new housing project. Our elves were currently working on a cottage that we had just purchased in Hogsmeade Village.

"So what's on the agenda for the rest of the day and what do you all suggest we do tomorrow?" Daphne was already organizing and preparing a schedule.

"Well since we can't find a raw steak I opt for Chinese this evening." Gabby grumbled.

"I think we ought to take care of our school supplies tomorrow since were here in a alley. The elves will transport what we purchase to our cottage so we should be settling in to our new residency by tomorrow afternoon. I'd also like to swing by and take a look at Hogwarts while we are checking out the village. It would be smart to know the lay of the land when Voldemort comes calling." I recommended.

"I think we need to see if we can get into Hogwarts or at lease talk with the Headmaster. I'm assuming he knows that Voldemort is running around. If he doesn't we need to enlighten him." Gabby added.

/Scene Break/

After typical English breakfast we departed our cottage and took a leisurely stroll to the gates of Hogwarts. The exterior of Hogwarts looked exactly as it did many years ago. While the magical world as a whole was backwards we kept tripping over innovations. After 300 years some things just had to seep into wizard society. We push the red button on the call box and few minutes later a grumpy old man led us to the Headmaster's office.

"Yes Headmaster I am going to be a seventh year student here in the coming year. I was wondering if you were a aware of the current status of Voldemort…"

I had forgotten about the portraits but was reminded by a scream from Elizabeth Burke as she fled from the frame. As we turned to face the portraits I heard, "Harry?" from Professor McGonagall, as many of the portraits started yelling. There came "Lord Black?" from Phineas Nigellus Black and..."Potter!", Still arrogantly sticking your nose in areas that don't concern you!", from Severus Snape. Dolores Umbridge and Albus Dumbledore I ignored.

After wave from his hand and the portraits were silenced, "I am known as Headmaster Granger. You appear to be well known in this office for a new student."

"Headmaster, I cannot tell you how many times I have been dragged into this office for some of the most bizarre of reasoning. My stated purpose here today is to find out if you are aware of the current status of Voldemort."

"There have been unsubstantiated rumors but I say, at the least, any information in this area is definitely below your pay grade as a student."

"By any chance would you be related to a Hermione Jean Granger?"

"Why yes my grandmother. How would you come to know that information?" It was like his name and bushy hair wasn't a good indicator.

"I'm afraid that information is below your pay grade headmaster. But I will give you some information, Voldemort and his minions will be attacking Hogwarts in the near future. Come on girls we have some sightseeing that needs to be seen to and Professor McGonagall you're welcome to stop by our marriage quarters for a chat."

/Scene Break/

Since no one had information or at least was willing to give out any information so we would just have to wait. Voldemort was not stupid to come charging in by himself so as before he would have to amass an army. Questions were just how many would be stupid enough to join him, how much of his last life did he remember and just how powerful was he in this resurrection? The girls and I had lived through the last centuries and we were still finding inventions we had never seen before, had Voldemort kept up?

By now the Headmaster had probably grilled his portraits of ex-heads of Hogwarts. The question is whether he would believe any of what he was told. Every time I thought about it I chuckled to myself. But in any case, I figured there was at least one more trip to the headmaster's office that would come due when school opened.

"All right girls school starts next week and the big question is do we look up any of our old friends descendents? At least our children don't go to school at Hogwarts so that's one problem where not going to enjoy."

"I deftly say no." Daphne asserted, "All it will do is raise questions on how we know or why were asking. I for one would prefer our history remain unknown."

"I agree with Daphne but that's assuming the Headmaster doesn't rat us out. I'm still not happy with putting the students at risk with us at Hogwarts. The students are not much more than sacrificial goats in Voldemort way." Gabby look like she's was ready to start throwing fireballs so I recommended we head out for pizza.

/Scene Break/

On September 1st and as with tradition, we entered platform 9 ¾. The steam belching Hogwarts express was still being used so we grabbed a compartment at the end of the train and settled in. We only had two visitors and both of were Perfects. At first the girl stopped by was curious who we were as she had never seen us before. The guy I think was more interested in ogling Gabby than anything else.

The sky was relinquishing its hold on the last streaks of multi-colored daylight as I looked through the compartment window, watching the landscape of northern Great Britain as it was flying by at a considerable pace. Hogsmeade station would be coming into view in a very short time.

I had never seen so many students nor professors in my entire time at Hogwarts. There was at least a thousand students. All trying to get to their seats at their appropriate tables. I was sure a great number of them had not ridden on the train. After the first year's were sorted it became our turn and I thought while chuckling, the hat was going to have a heart attack.

"What are you doing here? You should be dead! Great Merlin! Voldemort is coming back? Oh you're more worried about Hogwart's defenses. The old wards are still around but they have added a few new wrinkles. Where to put you?"

"EAST WING marriage quarters! NO House assigned for Lord Perevell and family." That got the Hall whispering as we sat at the closest table.

AND of course after the feast was over, "Lord Perevell I would like to see you in my office at this time."

As we were walking to the Headmaster's office, "Well at least he is not calling me Harry my boy, which by itself is a good sign."

As we approach the gargoyle I realized that we didn't know the password but the gargoyle leaped out of the way.

"Lord Perevell I thank you for coming so quickly. I must apologize for my abruptness at our first meeting but I have subsequently had some discussions."

"Apology accepted Headmaster. What can I do for you?"

"I was quite amazed at the number of portraits in this room that were not overly kind in their description of Harry Potter. I wish to assure you that that information will remain in this office. Also, since your departure many years ago, that new technology has been added in the defense of the school. I must however keep the exact information on the defenses a secret. But I assure you they are quite adequate."

"Headmaster I am still being kept a mushroom in the dark from a plethora of sources. I have no information other than Voldemort will in the future be attacking Hogwarts." I turned toward the portraits which to my surprise were silent.

"There are all under a silencing charm as I was surprised to find how adamant some of them were in describing what they considered your deficiencies. I assure you I find them quite petty. Should you have the time I would love to hear your point of view of some of the stories my grandmother had to tell of your adventures here at Hogwarts."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-Nope not him

.

I found the halls of Hogwarts to be quite different but still the same. With so many students the place was not crowded but definitely full of rushing students to and from their classes. With so many students no one noticed three new students, when they did look it was a normal casual glance. At this moment I was not followed by stares or hear them whispering behind my back, I was just a normal student. I had at one point worried as we went through the Ministry and again when we arrived at Hogwarts. My worry was that some idiot had erected a statue or done a portrait. So far we hadn't seen any in plain view at the Ministry or at Hogwarts.

Our lives over the years have been dedicated to raising our children and dedicating our time and effort to their education. Vacations and amusement parks were intermixed with our dealings with our children and the America magical community while fully engaging the American Muggle society. But as we saw before in Diagon Alley it appeared that England is not keeping up with the rest of the world as Muggle technology was integrating into the magical world everywhere else.

"I think that retired Auror Warden is doing a good job in DADA but Professor Connor just doesn't do charms like old Professor Flitwick." Daphne was commenting over tea in our quarters.

"Professor Chang is my favorite in transfiguration. Do you think Professor Bones in Potions is related to Susan Bones from our time? Gabby asked a difficult type question.

"Look we agreed not to ask questions like that while are here. We don't need people asking us how we know that their great-grandmother was great in potions or hated Snape with a passion."

"Harry this is still boring! We sit in class all day trying to look like we are learning something, I for one need a break." Gabby growled.

"I have to agree with Gabby even after classes they are still children and we just don't fit in. I'm not saying that we have ever fully grown up but we are long passed being children."

"Okay I get the hint! Why don't we get dressed up and hit the Dragons Breath restaurant tonight and later see what kind of trouble we can get into in downtown London."

/Scene Break/

We flashed to the restaurant and had an excellent time. Gabby even got herself a raw steak. We stepped out of the restaurant and started a leisurely walk toward the Leakey Cauldron. We didn't need to get to downtown London to see what kind of troubles we could get into as it found us. There was as loud growling noise followed by a black fog appearing further down the street. The fog quickly dissipated showing what appeared to be an inferi looking Voldemort and six historically dressed Death Eaters with black robes and white masks. They of course started throwing curses doing as much destruction as possible.

The moment I raised 'Protego Totalum' we gained the attention of the monster and his sons.

As usual the Death Eaters were throwing everything they could think of as fast as they could while Voldemort stayed back and only periodically threw curses.

When the first curse hits my shield the game was on. Gabby threw a 'Diffindo while Daphne hurled a 'Reducto', me? I went for my favorite 'Bombarda'. No sooner than we had let go of our curses when Aurors popped in at strategic parts of the alley. With all this going on at the same time it was difficult to see exactly what happened. My 'Bombarda' was aimed at Voldemort but seem to slide off of him hitting two of his sons-of-x x's. Voldemort then sent an 'Avada Kedavra' in our direction and another another one at the Aurors. We're far enough away that we easily dodged the curse unlike the Auror who received it full of the chest. The black fog appeared and Voldemort disappeared leaving behind a terrible smell that smelled like rotten flesh and sulfur.

"Okay I'm Auror Peterson, what are you kids doing out here, aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Lord Perevell here, these are my two wives and yes we're attending Hogwarts, seventh year."

"Do you have any idea who those idiots were? That idiot in an inferi costume just use an illegal curse and kill one of my men."

"Actually Auror Peterson I do and that was no costume. I believe you have just witnessed the opening gambit and the return of Lord Voldemort and some of his Death Eaters."

"Quit kidding around this is serious! Your talking about a myth that's hundred years old." All I could do is give a shrug and we spent the next couple of hours filling out statements.

/Scene Break/

As we had no real assigned house we floated around to different tables in the Great Hall. Today we were having breakfast at the Slytherin table as the owls floated in to deliver mail. One of the students across from us had received the Daily Profit and he started chuckling, "You take a nice picture but I think you made a couple of enemies at this table." He then tossed the paper across to us.

The paper pretty much read that Hogwarts student had defended Diagon Alley. One photo showed me casting a spell. I thought the better picture was of Voldemort and the green killing curse leaving his wand.

A Perfect rushed up and headed me a note which read…" At your convenience please see me in my office, Headmaster Granger." I showed the note to the girls.

"Things never change do they?" I asked.

/Scene Break/

"Ah! Lord Perevell and his lovely wives, please have a seat…"

He was cut off by the portrait of Severus Snape, "What is the arrogant brat done now? Surely he should be expelled for whatever he has done. Just his being here is a violation of the laws of nature." I was sure this would continue but the Headmaster waved his hand silencing the git.

"Time has definitely not mellowed that portrait…Anyhow! There was a meeting with myself and those in the Ministry that knew of the possibility of Voldemort returning. We are working on the assumption that he has returned but we would appreciate if you did not spread the word so to speak. The public would probably not believe us anyhow so this will give us time to prepare. The Ministry has been leaning on the newspapers not to use his name but as you see they have covered the attack as a terrorist in an inferi costume. "

You taking our return very well but I must warn you Headmaster that I am being pushed in directions I have no wish to follow. This is by powerful entities and not people in the normal sense of the word. As I said before I have no idea what's going on I was just told to be here. Also, from words at the Slytherin table this morning I believe some are quit aware of his return."

"Good we have an accord. I have notified the staff you are not to be bothered should you start wondering around the school or after curfew. However I must warn you that while I do not believe you'll set off any of the school's defenses should you encounter something, lets say unusual, please do not engage it."

/Scene Break/

"Harry, this seems ridiculous on the surface so why are we in our seventh year at Hogwarts? Voldemort has been gone forever so how does he suddenly raise an army? You remember his previous tactics? He always sent thirty Death Eaters in at a time but this time he shows up with six Death Eaters? I'd wager will have graduated before he could get an army together, what do you think?"

Daphne was right but while I was having these thoughts crunching around in my brain Gabby had a couple words. "They want something from Harry or us. Haven't you noticed that Fawkes and Hedwig haven't been hanging around." Now my brain was really lost in the possibilities.

Gabby continued, "Come to think of it there are a couple words that we may need to look into. Don't you remember something about him coming from purgatory and being demonic?"

"Well looks like his library time." Daphne grinned grabbed our hands and dragged us toward the library.

/Scene Break/

"This is ridiculous! Everybody has their written opinion of demons, infieri or whatever. They range from only being in the imagination in people's heads to controlled puppets. What we saw in Diagon alley was none of them." Daphne was definitely not happy.

Gabby gave a choking laugh, "Listen to what this author has written. 'Purgatory is the intermediate state after physical death in which those destined for heaven undergo purification, so as to achieve the holiness necessary to enter the joy of heaven, Voldemort? I don't think so."

"We've been at this for quite a while why don't we all take a break. You two want to fly with me? I've not been on a broom in a long time."

"Maybe later Harry. I've got some letters I need to write to the kids." We both looked to Gabby.

"I'll pass. I heard there's a DADA club meeting this afternoon so I thought I'd go check it out."

I headed up to our room grabbed and un-shrunk my Firebolt, I headed for the pitch. I just got into the air, where dozens of other students were flying for fun, when I got a real taste of some of the students. A large kid was flying by and yelled, "Hey kid where did you get that antique broom or are your Mudblood parents so poor they can afford anything better."

I chuckled to myself as this broom was almost as old as I was. I never even thought about getting a newer broom. Now that I'm thinking about it I wonder what the latest technological advances were in brooms.

Another student flew up next to me. "Don't mind Crabbe he's part of the pureblood elites running Hogwarts. At least that's what he and the Dolohov types like to think." He laughed and then sped away.

I was again chuckling to myself as some things just didn't seem to change. Whether these were the grandkids or great grandkids their pureblood theology remained as warped as generations past.

/Scene Break/

I had made a mental note to see the Headmaster and check if he had list troublemakers or purebloods. A list in either category would provide insight into the school.

Voldemort had no great raids but there were a large number of bank robberies in the Muggle world. If he needed an army he needed to have money. All his vaults were long gone and with no supporters to provide him money I figured he may have been connected to the bank robberies.

"Yes Lord Perevell I have both lists. Your list of troublemakers is one which is ongoing here at Hogwarts but your list of purebloods had to be compiled. Might I inquire your needs for such lists?"

"In America the word profiling has become unacceptable so I'll call this student analysis. It's exactly the same thing, the purebloods have a tendency to lean toward Voldemort's pureblood preaching. Should a student lean that way it's possible he or she might be upon the troublemaker list. Parental teaching and have a great impact on a child's thinking. Just be assured Headmaster it's innocent until proven guilty."

"As long as you're just looking I have no complaints but if it's humanly possible please make sure you contact me before taking any overt actions."

Daphne had been scanning the pureblood list. "Oh dear! It looks like the old crowd had time to produce a few sprogs. I see Crabbe, Dolohov, Rookwood, Runcorn and the great incompetent of our time, the minor Dark Lord, Malfoy."

"Merlin! I don't know if I can take any mouth from a sprog of a Malfoy. Even after all this time I'd be tempted to turn him into a Ferret and you know how long my spells last."

Gabby had the other list, "And their all on this troublemaker list as well."

"Headmaster you may want to put a muzzle on the portraits of at least Dumbledore, Snape and Umbridge. At this moment all were going to do is identify faces with names. If some of the students find out we are watching them it's bound to cause confrontations."

"Every Headmaster's portrait swears an oath never to divulge what transpires in this office. I will ensure that those oath's on all the portraits are current and in effect."

/Scene Break/

That evening over dinner my mind was wandering over the good and the bad in my life as my eyes scanned the Great Hall. The Phoenix library had given me exposure to many spells and curses. My long life had added to this knowledge and power. My Animagi transformation either reflected my power or added to my power of which I could not judge its vastness. Most wizards have a boost in their magical powers at the age of maturity, I of course had to be different. For some unknown reason I've had four significant boosts as time had passed. While it may look like I'm sixteen or eighteen years old there was definitely no students at Hogwarts that I wanted to hurt by having a curse casting confrontation with.

My musing was interrupted by the Headmaster; "We have decided to offer a special treat this year. On the night of Christmas Eve, we shall have a party for all students third-year and below, and a ball for all students fourth year and above. Formal dress robes will be the dress for the ball and its special evening."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-Hogwarts and Family

.

"Jones. Just the scum I wanted to catch after class, and all alone."

"I'm not alone, Malfoy; or did you go blind along with your brainless rhetoric?"

"Oh, I don't count mudbloods and blood traders wandering around. You all are what, animals? Low-level scum in our world of pureblood wizards?"

Jones and Malfoy were not alone in that hallway. There were half a dozen students in the hallway besides myself and my wives, only three were with Malfoy. Atleast now we were able to now put a face to the name Malfoy. This Malfoy was really a shrimp with mousey brown hair and acme riddled face. I was interested to see how this would play out.

The blond headed girl that was Jones got the curses flying by saying, "Well that scum of the mudblood still beat you in DADA today."

Malfoy whipped out his wand and yelled, 'Sectums….' But got hit with two wide angle stunning spell from Daphne and Gabby. All the bad guys fell in one go.

What is going on? I'll see somebody expelled over this!" Chang the Transfiguration teacher looked like she wanted to curse someone.

She was acting a bit to Snape-ish as far as I was concerned. "I suggest you levitate them up to the Headmaster's office if you want to see somebody expelled. We'll be right behind you as witnesses to the event."

As we followed Chang, Daphne sent me a thought, "And this is how you keep a low profile and not get confrontational with the professors?" She was making me feel like I was a third year student again and they had thrown the spells. This would be all over the school before the day was over. This Malfoy had not sounded any different from the Draco we once knew.

The Headmaster just shook his head as we entered his office and asked, "Lord Perevell what happened…"

"Headmaster he is a student and I am the professor!"

"My apologies Professor Chang, would you be so kind as to explain what has transpired."

"I entered the hallway and found these four students stunned and those three standing over them."

"Thank you Professor Chang, now Lord Perevell if you would be so kind."

After a quick explanation Miss Jones was sent to her next class while Malfoy got a months detention for attempting to use the 'Sectumsempra' curse. Chang just sat around grinding her teeth.

/Scene Break/

The girls had the elves decorate the cottage inside and out as we were going to spend Christmas Eve at the cottage and not at the Yule ball. Both girls planned out the Christmas break so all I had to do was smile and look pretty.

Shops and restaurants usually remain open until the last minute to pick up that last few Dollars or Knuts. After on excellent meal we strolled Diagon alley take in the decorations. More of our evening was spent taxiing to other Christmas decorating areas to enjoy the Christmas spirit and each other. It was Christmas day when Voldemort decided to deliver his Christmas present to Hogwarts.

The Perevells had decided, late in the morning, that another stroll was an order. A walk in the crisp cold weather would set the scene for a nice hot cocoa at the Three Broomsticks.

"You know this is nice. I feel so locked up in confined there at Hogwarts." Gabby sighed.

"We are just used to doing what we want and dragging Harry along. After all these years it's still nice to take these strolls to go visit some amusement park with insane rides. How many people can brag about being hormonal teens after three hundred years?"

"And of course spend a lot of money in the boutiques." That got me a slap to the shoulder on each side.

"Harry you know you like spending all those galleons we have stacked behind our house. Even now Bloodlust wants you to contact him about a vault."

"Daphne's right! You're not even close to spending all that Barkley bank money."

"Hey! I'm not the one doing all that spending." That got me some more slaps the my shoulders.

"What in Merlin's name was that noise?"

"I've no idea Daphne but it sounds like it came from Hogwarts. Grab hold and I'll flash us over to the Main Gates and maybe we can see what that was."

Call it an instinct or call it training but rather than flash directly in front of the Main Gates I flashed to a grove of trees which were basically across the road from the Main Gates. It was a happy me in my place of arrival decision. We found Voldemort and about a dozen Death Eaters apparently trying to gain entrance through the Main Gates.

Of course the mental chatter started about what we should do or what we could do or…

I just dragged the girls over and behind some bushes. As we were kneeling there we got to watch what could only be described as strange and different. Voldemort and crew were of course throwing curses and spells at the Main Gates. But then they started picking up rocks and throwing them and hurling conjured items at the gates? There was a lot of spark and smoke as the gates and fencing was hit with the assorted items. It didn't look like a ward as much as looked like visible electrical electricity that was swirling and forming a fence over the physical fence. We were as stumped as Voldemort was. Being polite students we decided not to interrupt and shortly thereafter all the imbeciles left. Questions for the headmaster could wait as we decided to return to our cottage for a very large hot toddy, the cold had won the day.

/Scene Break/

"I'm sorry Lord Perevell but I did warn you about running into something strange. We picked up a number of devices from the Americans. What you saw there was basically a deadly force field.

/Scene Break/

The school year ended without fanfare. The elves packed up our belongings and we retired to our cottage.

The girls and I settled in the first night on the couch in the living room before a roaring fire. The elves had provided the girls with their margaritas while I was sipping my special concoction. I was never one for the taste of alcohol as it reminded me in a way of weak skeleton-grow. However a rum and Pepsi with a maraschino cherry and a splash of its juice hit the taste quite nicely. Kind of like a Sherry Temple on steroids. As we all relax and were feeling comfortable…

So I yelled "HEDWIG!

She flamed in and clipping my head with her wing before settling on an over stuffed chair.

"Hedwig we want some answers and if you can't give them find somebody who can. Otherwise you're going to end up like one plucked chicken… Nothing to say you say? Fine were going on vacation for the next couple of years. Don't call us, we'll call you" I then fired a feather plucking charm at Hedwig. Unfortunately she was too quick and she flamed away.

The next morning we stopped by Gringotts Wizarding Bank to see Bloodlust.

"It's good to see you again as gold is the subject. We need authorization for us to move the gold or you need to request a larger vault." Bloodlust was rubbing his hands together in a traditional greed mode.

"Surely the Potter family vault can't be full?" The Goblins had consolidated my Gallions to a new vault which the girls emptied long ago. Surely my subsequent income could not have filled a vault that size.

"Not at all, the vault that I am referring to was originally open long ago and is one of the smallest that we provided. It was actually labeled WWW but upon closer inspection it was opened for Harry Potter's share as an investor in WWW. It appears the business is still doing quite well."

"Whichever way you think is best Bloodlust. We will look into it later right now we're heading out on our vacation."

And vacation we did in America, water sports in the Bahamas to Indonesian dining and in France for French cuisine. The girls had insisted that we spend my birthday on the beaches of France with the entire family. As I was surveying the party I was again thinking about hiring a ghostwriter there had to be a novel in this somewhere. In the beginning it wasn't long before the girls had started to wonder if they could have children only just to find out how fertile they really were. Then came the phase about how they thought they were fat and ugly. One avian transformation cured one problem and luckily the next burning cycle cured the others problems on how they looked. Well until it started all over again. Then came the point in our lives of being able to look at some of our children who look like Dumbledore's in age. Unfortunately our traits in longevity did not transfer to our children. The party was at its high point when Fawkes arrived.

"Hatchling, you're making a lot of people unhappy. You are supposed to be at Hogwarts."

"Me return to Hogwarts?"

"Granddad I thought you gave up going to Hogwarts and to England?" Jonathan, if I remember correctly, was just around a hundred years old and was still calling me granddad.

"I have no reason to be there Jonathan and I'm definitely not going to ask or beg anyone to invite me to Hogwarts." I glared at Fawkes and said, "Let the people upstairs know if they want me there they can have it arranged but until then we're on vacation." Fawkes flamed but it wasn't many days before he returned.

"Hatchling you're to ride the Hogwarts express on September 1st. Your new position at Hogwarts will be coordinator and counselor for the school ghosts." Fawkes flamed before I could ask any questions, or even give a, "What!".

"Okay Harry, since were going back that means Voldemort will be our problem once again. That means were all going to have to go into research mode."

I was just nodding when Gabby stated the obvious,"But we've already researched the terms that we heard."

"Right! But we researched where he came from and what he is supposed to be based on some terms. We should have remembered that he split his soul and what if one part of the soul was trying to be saved while more parts were in for lack of a better description, in Hell. I really don't know maybe we should look into how to get rid of demonic entities."

"I think Daphne's right we need to try to research all the different angles while I'm counseling ghosts. We all broke into laughter.

/Scene Break/

The magical libraries in France were somewhat informative as were the Italian libraries but as ordered, on September 1st we were on the Hogwarts express. Unfortunately the ride was not without surprises. Our worst discovery was that Malfoy and his little group were not seventh year students until this year. I was definitely not smelling any roses with this news.

The Welcoming Feast and the Sorting proceeded without trauma or incident other than my receiving a note to see the Headmaster, at my convenience.

"Lord Perevell and his lovely ladies, please have a seat." The headmaster was saying as I glanced up at the portrait. "Not to worry I have already silenced the normal offenders. There were indeed not happy about your return to Hogwarts. I also must add that you have a very unusual assortment of friends who all insisted on your return to Hogwarts this year."

"I hope their persuasive abilities were not traumatic Headmaster as I find some of them to be quite intimidating."

"Indeed! I just wanted to say that there is no work associated with the position and you will have full Professor privileges and authority."

"Thank you Headmaster. I will let you know if I have any problems or make any headway with our research on Voldemort.

/Scene Break/

Our first lead was a reference that Holy water has been believed to ward off or act as a weapon against mythical evil creatures. In Eastern Europe, they would sprinkle holy water onto a corpse of a suspected vampire in order to destroy it or render it inert.

"You know Daphne I keep asking myself why the people upstairs just don't tell us what to do, you know I mean, it's not like they haven't sent us messages before."

"I know Harry. Their like these books, they talk all around it but they don't tell us how. Like this section 'They know only war. They prowl about the world constantly seeking to ruin our souls, to cause us to despair and to drag us to hell. We must do battle and fight evil. We cannot run away, because 'surrender is not an option'. Where have we heard that before?"

/Scene Break/

We were sitting in the library about two months since school started when the Klaxons went off. Hogwarts was under attack!

"Let's set off to the Headmaster's office and see if he has any plans for us." At least I hoped he knew what was going on as I sure didn't.

The Gargoyle sprang aside and we raced up and into the Headmaster's office. He was studying a map that covered his entire desk, it looked a lot like the old Marauders map.

"I'm afraid they have somehow bypassed our fencing and gate protections and are headed for Hogwarts."

One of the nice things about being married for such a long time is a twitch of an eyebrow can send a lot of information to the others in the bond. Daphne I transformed and Gabby was hanging on my tail feathers as the window blew open and we flashed.

As we arrived we transform back to ourselves only to find ourselves facing an odd assortment. Voldemort had brought about fifty Dementors and about thirty Death Eaters of varying heights. The other twenty look to be vampires. The vampires were probably under some kind of a anti-Sun charm while the shorter Death Eaters were probably recently graduated Hogwarts students. Voldemort still look like an inferi in that his skin looked like it was going to fall off his bones in flakes and chunks. I hadn't seen any help coming and apparently the wards were down. Overall it really did make a difference this mob was going to run over and squash us like bugs under a boot.

I was waiting for Voldemort normal diatribe but instead got a variation, "You haven't aged a day Harry Potter." Voldemort marveled, "Tell your secret or die!

I was a bit confused as I didn't think demons died so why did he need my secret? If I looked like he did I probably kill myself. But then Voldemort yelled as I gave him the middle finger… "Kill them all!"

The Family Potter then went into action! I was offensive, Daphne was defensive and Gabby just caused pandemonium.

Daphne was throwing up 'Protego Totalum' shields in all directions and would recast as they collapsed. I immediately sent 'Expecto Patronum'. Prongs was just a bit stronger each year that I aged and at this point he was a multi-hundred pound terror. Oh yes the mist was quite solid now. I then started using my favorite curse and kept repeating "Bombarda". Gabby had transformed and was tossing multiple fireballs which made the vampires ash heaps. But alas , the numbers were about to overcome us. That's when all of the fighting stopped. I look over my right shoulder see what the funny noise was.

"We're in Merlin's name did he get that?" Apparently Daphne had said to no one in particular. Like I had an answer to that, thing.

My head snapped back to Voldemort as he started…"It's finally time for you to die Harry Potter!" The ugly inferi Voldemort started to transform into some demonic creature when a sizzling noise came from behind. A beam of sparkly something shot past us and hit Voldemort. Voldemort then seem to turn into a black fog but then the fog and those who accompanied Voldemort disappeared. All we could do was turn and look at the little miniature Star Wars type rolling mini trash can in awe. I think that maybe I hadn't been keeping up with current technology the best that I could.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Demon arriving

.

As we watched the mini trash can headed back to Hogwarts where a mini door open and swallowed the trash can looking machine. Immediately the Hogwart's elves rushed out to clean up the mess. We collected our thoughts while in a group hug, but finally headed to the main doors of the castle where I was handed a note.

It read, Lord Perevell please see me in my office at your convenience... Headmaster Granger.

The gargoyle leaped out of the way and we entered the Headmaster's office only to collapse on the couch.

"Having fun are we? I do so love watching our little droid but that was first time I was able to order it to fire it on something that's supposed to be alive. At least it hurt our little demon enough to make it leave. The instruction booklet was not that precise on results."

I can see Hermione Granger leaking through but I was somewhat exhausted. I was wishing the equivalent of Colin Creevy was around somewhere to take pictures of the devastation from all of my 'Bombarda' curses. If only I knew.

The Headmaster continued to keep me awake but his next words gave a bit more informative.

"We apparently have a leak or spy. Getting over or through the Main Gate defenses could have been accomplished by some means which we are presently checking for. However, the wards at Hogwarts going down without help is not possible but yet they did. This kind of tampering is not supposed to be able to happen. This is quite worrisome and I strongly suggest you watch your back and that of your family. It appears that Hogwarts is no longer safe."

I was beginning to wonder if Hogwarts was ever safe.

Enough was enough and we flamed to our cottage in Hogsmeade and collapsed in our bed after putting the elves on alert.

/Scene Break/

I slid a couple more bangers on my plate as the girls and I talked over breakfast.

"Okay I'm going to assign a number of elves to each of you, there should be at least one watching you at all times. I'm also going to put them in defensive mode."

"Harry is that wise, with Gabby and me just walking around and some jerk makes a pass it could get quite nasty."

"Look they are to going to obey you, just don't send them away or stop them from doing their job, I can't be with you girls all the time."

"We will agree Harry if you agree to have an elf with you at all times, fair is fair." Gabby gave me a stern glare.

We headed back to Hogwarts to continue our research into demons and their distraction. What we were not aware of was of the pictures that had been taken by however means, Furthermore, Voldemort had also been overheard in his diatribe during the skirmish.

/Scene Break/

Well my one elf wasn't sufficient for the girls and soon the girls had multiple elves invisibly guarding me. I would never say that I didn't need the elves but it was the why that was surprising.

Apparently my photograph fighting demon Voldemort soon surfaced in the newspapers. After the photographs there came a article claiming Voldemort had called me Harry Potter. Whether someone did research or the newspapers did the research one conclusion came about, he's the original Harry Potter. One morning at breakfast the Daily Profit did an exposé's with pictures. They had pictures that were from last week, they also had pictures of me as Minister of Magic, and pictures from long ago in Daily Profit as the tri-wizard champion.

As soon as I saw the Daily Profit that morning I panicked and got up and without thinking asked the student population, as I waved the paper in the air...

"Are you sure? Do I look like I'm more than 300 years old? Just because I resembled these people does not make me that person." Apparently the wizard world had gone deaf, blind and stupid when it came to me and the students just stared. However, the general public believed that I was Harry Potter that meant that common sense was totally thrown out the window as it had been 300 years ago. As far as Voldemort being back? Ho-hum.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts the Headmaster had all my mail directed to the house elves for sorting. I had become anything you can imagine in the publics mind and there was somebody wanting to put it down on paper and send it to me. My elves sent students flying and kept a three foot person free zone around me. Meanwhile I and my family was scrounging around in every library looking for a solution to our demonic Voldemort problem. In the end we came to the conclusion that there was only one possible answer to our problem.

"Harry this old tomb says that the Constitutions of 1236 prescribe that "Fonts are to be kept under lock and key, because of witchcraft." Gabby added.

That led us directly into the ground for the purpose of proper disposal of holy water.

"Harry we are now flirting with beliefs of multiple religions. We pretty much have eliminated our choices down to using holy water but we definitely don't want to step on someone's religious believes in the use and disposal of something we only think can work." Daphne expounded.

"Well we'll just follow the guidelines as best we can and obtain a few gallons of holy water." That was easily said than done.

Our first problem was to get anyone to help us. This whole idea turned into a lot of work as we wish to use as many different religious blessings that could be obtained. In the end we succeeded but now we had to face Voldemort.

/Scene Break/

We were deep in trying to plan where I could have a face-off with the demon without putting a gazillion people in danger. Sure Voldemort would show up if I made a public announcement where I would be but so would a whole bunch of the public to view me the oddity. Everybody wanted to see or touch or ask for some boon of the legend, Harry Potter. These problems were soon taken out of our hands.

The Claxton echoed through the halls of Hogwarts. We gathered our special bags containing the orbs of holy water and went to meet our fate.

Voldemort had brought his Dementors, Death Eaters and Vampires onto the grounds of Hogwarts. They seem to be a lot more of them than last time as we felt the wards falling on the grounds and the castle. We only approached to what we thought was a safe distance from him and waited for the Headmaster's droid. Our demonic Voldemort to seem to be changing as we watched. All we could tell was that it was going to be a very scaly monstrous thing when it finished its transformation. We move closer to the 'Thing' as the droid approached it when a monstrous clawed and scaly claw erupted from the ground, grabbed the droid, and dragged it into the ground. Was this appendage part of Voldemort? Seconds later the ground shook and I assume the droid was no more.

The girls started banishing the orbs containing the holy water at Voldemort while I took to the air. I made my Ariel pass dropping my orbs containing my donation. I flew to the ground to join the girls getting ready to transform and flash everyone away. We stood there watching not knowing what to expect. Would the demon hiss and sizzle or just melt into the ground? No, it stood there looking like a damp demonic and pissed off 'Thing'. Suddenly the clear skies opened up with thunder and lightning. A bolt of lightning struck downward accompanied with a deafening thunderclap. The shockwave threw us from our feet. The bolt of lightning had hit the demonic creature. Voldemort screeched and screamed but suddenly the earth opened causing the Voldemort 'Thing' to fall downward into the crevice.

The girls were not screaming in my head, nor out loud, so I figured they were in as much shock as I was. Aurors were rushing by us to engage Voldemort minions that were still standing. Several professors were helping us to our feet when a column of flames erupted from the crevice that the Voldemort 'Thing' had fallen into. The flames turned into a fiery image before it shot skywards into the heavens. The crevice closed, it appeared to have never been.

The Headmaster's office was quite crowded with the Minister, Ministry personnel, Hogwarts professors and four phoenixes. The white and black phoenix had joined Fawkes and Hedwig. Most of the people had been watching from the relative safety of the Headmaster's office and were now trying to describing the fiery image. Everyone believed that they had seen what they saw but no two descriptions were the same.

As quiet was restored to the Headmaster's office the phoenixes were now trilling and chirping to cover that we were actually mind speaking and I would translate what was important to the occupants of the office.

Fawkes started, "Hatchling you were just the bait caught in the middle, I'm sorry."

The black and white phoenixes started their twins speak, "As you are well aware of there are powerful entities…one overstepped his bounds… the offended retaliation upseting another…soon there were sides...call it a political war."

I explained what the phoenixes were trying to convey to the people in the room. The phoenixes continued. "When you and your first wife died…one of the entities took you under his proverbial wing...so when he became involved in the political war...words stopped and actions began...the demon escaped their control...you were just the bait...among the demon Voldemot's few human thoughts was the hate for you...the demon was drawn here as this is where his last human thoughts had died...you are free to resume your life until you are again called upon." The two phoenixes flamed away.

There was silence in the room until Gabby started giggling and then with a straight face said...

"Look on the bright side, it took them a couple of hundred years to argue and get us involved, let's get the hell out here!"

Fin


End file.
